Spaced Cadets!
by Taylor Chasikin
Summary: Currently: Season 4! THE THINGS THAT WILL BE CHANGING. Ao lands on Dewhickeymafloppet; The Emperor Penguin is less than pleased
1. The Command of Tai'koana

**Disclaimer**: I do not mean to offend in anyway. I apologize for the mention of any copyrighted characters/individuals. That was beyond my control as this started out as a Round Robin. This isn't entirely a true fan fiction. There is mention of Star Trek races but beyond that not so much. But since I do not know what may come eventually, i will post it at both and fictionpress to be safe.

**Summary**: The First Spin-Off of The Love Triangle. The exciting adventures of Francoise, Bugsy and Osama Junior in space!

**Rating**: PG or whatever it is.

**Notes**: most trivia and spoilers will be featured at the end of the chapter. This was the first spin-off and was entirely written on the yahoogroup.

**Title**: Spaced Cadets, I think refers to a movie as well as a name for someone who isn't all there. The episode title is pretty basic.

Feedback is always Welcome

**Spaced Cadets!**

Season One

written by Tim and Jessica

Episode One

"**The Command of Tai'koana"**

In the midst of the smoldering ashes and rubble that was once the Tibetan Village of Nungkhan, a lone figure began to stir. with a mighty heave, a large timber flew up and through the air, releasing the captive creature pinned below. Francoise the Transvestite Penguin, Warrior Princess of the Killer Penguins, was alive!

She was enraged and in her shallow violent little mind, she was already plotting her most deviant revenge when a glowing light in the fire caught her by surprise. She investigated more closely and was startled when the fire began to grow and morph and take form. Soon, standing before her at over 20 feet tall, was the Dragon God Tai'koana, the Chief of Air, Protector of the Royal Family, Guardian of the Others, etc, and so on.

"Francoise of Dewhickeymafloppet, Your thirst for vengeance will have to wait. The Power of the Universe demands you take action," He spoke in a booming voice. "The balance of the universe is in peril, as is this planet itself. It will soon be destroyed, either by invasion or by Ancient Cleansing. Unless you can stop it!"

"How do I do that?" Francoise asked, kneeling in reverence of the ancient holy creature, who she liked since He didn't try to blow her up.

"You must return to your home and stop the coming Zorpian Invasion, the vessel you arrived in remains safely where you hid it. Once home, we will meet again to give you further instructions. We have given you two companions to help you and you will find another waiting for you at home."

Two companions? Francoise looked around and groaned when she saw the movement of her arch nemeses, Bugsy the Psycho Cat and Osama bin Goaten Jr, he who has the paper of Tatiana!

"But they don't like me!" Francoise whined to Tai'koana.

"Irrelevant, the three of you must now travel to your ship and leave immediately!" and with that, Tai exploded in his own fireball, knocking the three little creatures back on their butts.

Francoise stood up, dusted herself off a bit, and turned to the confused forms of Bugsy and Osama. "You heard the Dragon. We have work to do."

"I take offense!" Bugsy cried out at the sky, but he was promptly ignored by the other two.

"But where is your ship?" asked Osama, still clinging to the helmet and the message from the bottle.

"My ship is...

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: Jessica and I agreed we should do a spin off with a narrower story line. Thus the three characters Bugsy, Francoise and Osama bin Goaten Junior were brought into this space jaunt.

-This episode was written by me.

-The village in Tibet was named in this episode. It is not a real village. I don't think it is at least.

-Tai'koana comes from The Hurston Game.

-Osama still has the helmet and the message from the bottle.

-Bugsy's offense continues.


	2. The Abominable

Title: refers to the Abominable Snowman

Episode Two

"**The Abominable"**

Francoise leads Bugsy and Osama Jr. to the cave of the abominable snowman and wakes him up. The snowman is happy to see Francoise and in a gay accent he asks her how she is doing. Yes the abominable snowman is gay. Whoda thought? She replies fine but that she needs her ship that he had been guarding for her. He leads them into the back of the cave and serves them some appetizers. He packs them a lunch to take on the ship and with a happy wave... he dismisses them as they fly into hyperspace.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: this episode was written by Jessica, hence the shortness.

-Francoise and the Abominable are apparently old friends, which is ironic considering how she journeyed to Tibet to kill him as a love token for Raul in The Love Triangle.

-Another gay character enters the universe


	3. The Blip

Title: refers to the space ship's sensors

Episode Three

"**The Blip"**

So far on their flight to Dewhickeymafloppet, Bugsy had thrown up four times while Osama had thrown up five. Francoise was just fine though, so she munched thoughtfully on her carrot as she checked the sensors and such on her small vessel, the _Akaaka Taiyou_.

"Much too fast," groaned Osama from his lump on the floor spot near the back of the cockpit.

"I take offense," Bugsy said, but no one payed much attention as he pathetically tried to lift his paw and seem forceful but not so much.

"You are just going to have to get used to it. Sheesh, men!" Francoise rolled her eyes. Then something on the monitor caught her attention. A blip on the external sensor readings. A large blip. Moving to intercept them.

"Ship, identify that blip!" Francoise commanded.

"What is it? What's a blip?" Osama asked, managing to find the strength to push himself into the chair next to Francoise.

"Unable to identify. Disengaging Hyperdrive." The ship slowed down to a slower sublight speed.

"Finally, I take offense to you! Evil hypership thing!" Bugsy cried out, pulling himself up behind Osama and Francoise. "I take..what the hell is that?"

Clear and present, right in their path now stood the biggest largest meanest looking ship Francoise had ever seen. They all stared in nervous shock, then all screamed as a panel nearby lit up and made a chirping noise.

"Incoming transmission from Unidentified vessel," _Taiyou_ said. The three looked at each other nervously. They braced themselves as Francoise pressed the transmission button.

Suddenly, on screen there was...

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: this episode was written by me.

-the _Akaaka_ _Taiyou_ is the name of the Ichi'Ganki ship in my other story Children of Ganymede which is in the process of being adapted again to more detailed format.

-The episode titles in Spaced Cadets have the pattern of all beginning with The.

-Francoise's comment about men is ironic since it was established (and forgotten) that she is a transvestite.

-When encountering something unknown on the sensors, the _Taiyou_ drops out of hyperdrive.

-The comm chirp will continue to be the bane of their existence.


	4. The East

**Title**: refers to the Representative of the East.

Episode Four

"**The East"**

The Representative of the East saying "Francoise the princess warrior! You are rebelling against the wishes of the Ancient Ones. And are interfering with the rebuilding process of the Ancient empire. We are taking you on board ship so you may no longer continue this mindless destruction of our plan."

"NOOOOOOOO," screamed Francoise.

"NOOOOOOOo," screamed Bugsy.

"NOOOOblehfjkdla," as Osama tried to scream but threw up instead. They continued screaming long after they had come to a stop inside the brightly lit spaceship hanger thing. Large hairy robots marched them from their ship into the room with the Ancient Ones.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: this episode was written by Jessica and continues right after the last.

-The Representative of the East is apparently one of the Ancient Ones who possess Tatiana the Chicken, a tie in with The Love Triangle.

-No one ever said the Three were brave.


	5. The Truth

Title: refers to what is learned in this episode.

Episode Five

"**The Truth"**

They were led into the middle of a large circle. At equal distances around the circle sat four figures, Godlike and Regal and Intensely gorgeous.

In front of them sat Qinglong, Representative of the East, a green Dragon. Surrounding him were flowers of spring and fountains of water.

Behind them sat Baihu, Representative of the West, a white Kirin. Surrounding this Tiger like Unicorn were hues of autumn and leaves, reds, oranges, golds, and various metallic objects of gold, bronze, and silver.

To their left sat Xuan Hu, Representative of the North, a black Turtle. He was a small Warrior like animal surrounded by snow and stars.

And to their right sat Zhuque, Representative of the South, a red Phoenix surrounded by fire.

"I Take Offense!" Bugsy shouted for no reason in particular that anyone else could identify so he was of course ignored.

"Francoise Warrior, do you realize the truth to this matter yet?" Asked Qinglong.

"No, but we will die before we submit to your malevolent wishes! You attacked us! Cataclysmically fireballed us! I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberry! I vow revenge! Grrrr! You'll never take me alive!" Francoise raved and ranted in her rage.

"Um, she speaks for herself there," Osama stated nervously.

"Wait!" Bugsy cried out, suddenly remembering his extensive knowledge of Chinese culture! "You are the Four Celestial Creatures! The Four Corners! You are supposed to be benevolent nice creatures! But you have been evil and mean and fireballing! I take Offense to this charade!"

"We are nice creatures," said Zhuque. "We have done nothing to you. Those that now try to conquer your world are not us or of our making. They are impostors!"

"Really, then who are they?" Francoise demanded.

"They are Ancients, Four Secret Gods of the early pagan days when mankind and the creatures of Earth were still violent and barbaric," explained Baihu.

"Not much has changed there, I'm afraid," Osama cracked quietly.

"We realize that the Power of the Universe demands you stop the Zorpian Invasion, but we must also ask you for this most important favor," Xuan Hu stated. The three companions were stunned, they were being asked by Gods for a favor?

"What would you have of us?" Francoise asked, a bit less rageful than before.

"We need a warrior to battle the Ancients, One who can help those of the American Force resist. She and Her companions need reinforcements. You must help Her!" pleaded Zhuque. Bugsy and Osama seemed confused, but Francoise was struck. SHE needed help!

"Whatever She asks, the Killer Penguins will provide unto Her. We have 30,990,900 of my people already at Her disposal!"

"What?" Osama turned to look at Francoise. what the hell?

"She knows, and they are preparing, but She asks that you find someone very specific." Qinglong looked down at the three.

"You can't mean..."

"Bring us the Warrior Queen Astronema!"

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: this episode was written by me.

-The Four Celestial Creatures are introduced here, posing as the Ancient Ones. I borrowed them from a site on Chinese mythology, so if it seems inaccurate to you, let me know and i'll send you the link i used.

-The Four reveal to us the most information on the Ancient Ones since TLT episode "She". They are Ancient Pagan Gods.

-I use Osama to make opinions on humanity here. Sorry, but he really isn't wrong.

-She is mentioned for the first time in Spaced Cadets!

-Francoise reveals that there are 30,990,900 Killer Penguins on Earth. This number has been long established in THG, but for no real reason that number was chosen. Just because it was big. Since that number was chosen in 1995/96 it is highly likely that it has increased quite a bit since then, but until another census is taken and a new count established, it remains.

-Astronema is named for the my friend Molly, not for a Power Ranger's character. Although the PR character had influence over her getting that nickname. It started out as Space Cadet Astro, then just SCA, then to Astronema. A variant Astronema is also a star character in "The Adventures of Space Cadet Astro". Guess who inspired that name as well?


	6. The Sleep

Title: Refers to what happens to the Trio.

Episode Six

"**The Sleep"**

On the vessel of the Four Celestials, Bugsy was being stubborn and taking offense as usual. Apparently in order for them to reach the hidden location of Warrior Queen Astronema, their ship had to be programmed in secret and for the duration of the journey, Francoise, Osama Jr and Bugsy would have to be put into cryostasis. It seems that a traumatic incident in his past left Bugsy with a long lasting fear and hatred for anything like a freezer. Realizing that they were short on time, Francoise knocked out Bugsy, then Osama just for the hell of it. "Good luck to you all," said Qinglong the Dragon as the three heroes went into their month long deep freeze sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: This chapter was written by me, surprisingly enough. There are no further chapters written by Jessica.

-Bugsy's long lasting hatred has to do with an incident involving Alyson from the YG and her real cat Bugsy.

-This marks the last appearance of Qinglong or any of the Four to date.


	7. The Ambush

**Title**: Refers to what happens

Episode Seven

"**The Ambush"**

Osama groaned as he felt himself being pulled out of blessed slumber by a high pitched irritating noise. He attempted to hit his alarm clock but instead felt his hoof connect with the nose of Bugsy, who had been attempting to awaken his sleeping friend from his month long state of cryostasis.

Startled, Osama sat up in his cryochamber as Bugsy yowled about taking offense and the such. Francoise simply watched the two from the doorway, shaking her head in ever growing disbelief and skepticism that somehow this Amazing Comedy Duo was supposed to help her save the Universe.

"Now that we have all regained our cognitive brain functions, inasmuch as some of us had to begin with, can we get on with our mission?" Francoise said and walked back into the cockpit of the _Taiyou_.

"Technically, it's your mission, we're just the moral support," Osama grumbled as he stumbled in behind her with Bugsy still bitching in offense.

"Well morally support me by checking the scanner."

"Where is it?" Francoise was about to answer with a biting sarcastic remark regarding the scanner being on the large panel labeled "scanner" when the ship shook with a sudden violent shudder, knocking Osama and Bugsy off their feet.

Francoise whipped to the scanner as alert alarms blared noisily around her in an annoyingly delayed manner.

"We're under attack!" Francoise screeched as another blast hit the shields and rocked the ship.

"No, really?" Osama pulled himself up into the chair next to her.

"I Take Offense!" Bugsy called from the floor.

"No one cares!" Osama finally snapped back, then turned to the front window upon hearing Francoise gasp, then let out a gasp of his own.

Outside, Ten other ships with really big guns moved in on their small vessel and surrounded them, cutting off any means of escape, their weapons primed and ready for annihilation.

"Oh well poopie." Francoise said bluntly.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: This is the first time some one actually responds to Bugsy's taking offense.

-The action of this episode takes place supposedly a month later. A revelation on this matter occurs in Season 2. A timeline of events will eventually become available on the main webpage, if enough interest in one is expressed.


	8. The Army of Astronema

**Title**: refers to to the surrounding ships.

Episode Eight

"**The Army of Astronema"**

They sat tensely waiting for the moment to come. Again they screamed when a nearby panel made the chirping noise. "I hate that thing," Osama growled as the ship spoke up.

"Incoming transmission from Unidentified vessel," Taiyou said.

"Okay, so they don't want to annihilate us. Let's take this as a positive sign," Francoise said nervously as she reached to push the button.

Osama stopped her. "What if it's trap?"

"We're already surrounded, they have the upper hand, I'm fairly sure they are aware of that fact as well, what would be the point of taking it further?" Francoise asked.

"Maybe they want to gloat, nah nah nah nah nah kinda deal," Osama offered.

"Can I take offense to that, because I really want to," Bugsy piped in. Osama and Francoise glared and she pushed the button.

"State your designation." Only a voice came through. No visual.

"I am Francoise the Penguin, Princess of Dewhickeymafloppet," Francoise replied, attempting to sound confident.

"State your intentions."

"We come under orders by the Four Celestials to seek an audience with the Queen Astronema."

A pause. They waited. "Do you think they're friends or foes?" Osama whispered. Francoise shrugged.

"We are the Army of Astronema. You will follow us." The ships surrounding them began to move off.

The three exchanged only slightly relieved looks. "Okay then, Once more unto the breach," Francoise said and piloted the ship after them, unto destinations unknown.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: The panel chirp returns.

-State Your Designation is a riff on the Borg, which is ironic considering...

-I believe Francoise quotes Shakespeare but I'm not sure.


	9. The Hidden

**Title**: refers to the Homeworld of Astronema.

Episode Nine

"**The Hidden"**

They followed the Army of Astronema through an asteroid field, around comets and stars, through amazing labyrinthine locales and finally into a nebula where they found a small hidden solitary planetoid with icy rings surrounding it. Thus it was they first saw Miranda, the secret homeworld of Astronema.

They continued to follow the ships down into the atmosphere and to a city located on one of the northern continents. There they all landed and for the first time met a member of the Army.

"I am Hathor." A tall beautiful woman greeted them as they disembarked from the _Taiyou_. "I command the 7th fleet of Astronema."

"I am Francoise of Dewhickeymafloppet," Francoise said as she greeted Hathor, and since they other two were gawking in a stupid manlike way, she proceeded to introduce them as well. "This is Osama bin Goaten, Junior and Bugsy the Psycho Cat, my traveling companions as deemed by the Dragon god Tai'koana."

"We greet you and welcome you to Miranda. If you will follow me, the Queen is expecting you." Without waiting for response, Hathor turned and began to lead them. The trio exchanged little looks and followed along.

Hathor led the trio through the busy bustling, and largely female, streets of the Capitol City of Miranda and towards a large palatial building. It was towering and temple like, built of marbles of white and gold, and before them stretched hundreds of steps which Hathor simply seemed to take in stride. Too bad for the other three that they had short and stubby little legs.

"Is there perchance an escalator?" Osama quietly asked no one really as they gazed at the stairs in horror, and eventually began to climb

"I take offense," Bugsy wheezed as the trio finally made it to the top to find Hathor patiently waiting for them, not even remotely visibly winded. The group flopped down and panted for a bit at her feet and almost didn't register it when she spoke again.

"She is ready for you." Two large doors slowly swung open to reveal a large seemingly endless marble hall. The three stared into the room with trepidation and shook with slight fear as a loud and commanding voice emanated from within.

"Let them come forth and speak, they who would seek Astronema."

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: the name Miranda comes from the name of the secret planet in the movie Serenity, which itself was taken from The Tempest.

-Hathor is the Egyptian goddess of fertility, love and beauty, the daughter of Re.

-Astronema has at least 7 fleets. Hathor commands the 7th.

-there is a bit of an Amazon thing going on with the Mirandan people.


	10. The Offense

**Title**: refers to Bugsy, of course

Episode Ten

"**The Offense"**

She sat upon a throne and stared down upon them. "Who are you and Why do you seek Astronema?"

Francoise and the others kneeled in honored reverence "Please, your highness, I am Francoise of Dewhickeymafloppet, and with me are Osama bin Goaten and Bugsy the Cat, both of Earth, a planet distant from here, on behalf of which we come to see you. The planet Earth is being threatened on many sides, from invasion by Zorpians and by cleansing from Ancient Gods. The Four Celestials and the Power of the Universe demand that we take action. We have been told to come and seek your aid in this cause."

"You seek me to help some backwater planet that has no influence in the universe?" Astronema asked, incredulous. "What difference does it make if this one planet lives or dies? There is war occurring presently. The Zorpians do invade, not only this planet, but in all directions, and your people are no different in their insatiable desire to conquer. There is a force beyond you all that threatens utter annihilation and you tell me Earth bound deities are asking for ME to come and help some planet that hardly anyone has ever even heard of? Well, let me tell you now that I am not one of those people.

"On this planet of yours there is nothing worth saving. The dominant species seems intent on annihilating itself over misguided beliefs of superiority. They poison their air and their waters and their earth in order to advance themselves while taking advantage of their own kind in what they call progress. Societies and governments restrict the rights of minority individuals simply because 'they are not like the rest'. How is this something worth keeping around in the universe? What good is this planet? How could it possibly help us? I see no reason to help this waste dump of a world," Astronema bitterly dismissed them.

Francoise was somewhat miffed and Osama could feel his blood begin to boil, however neither were prepared for the outburst.

"I TAKE OFFENSE!" Bugsy screamed out and this time would not simply stand for being ignored. "I Take Offense to you! I Take Offense to this world! I Take Offense to everything that has happened in the past month that seems so determined to make my existence equal to something that has no value whatsoever! I so totally take OFFENSE! What gives you the right to decide if we should live or die? You yourself are temporary, an undivine creature of mortal leaning. The Four Celestials and this so called Power of the Universe have deemed our planet worth saving so who are you to argue with that? Warrior Queen Astronema, Queen of who? Of what? If you're so amazing why do you hide? Why do we need her? My home is my home and I will fight tooth and claw and whisker to save it and the people I love and care for, as I assume you would for your own, or are you a completely soulless Bitch-of-a-Queen? I Take Offense, to you and your short-sighted views. Sure, our planet may not be so much to speak of now, but perhaps if the people manage to find a way to somehow save it they can see the potential they have to evolve beyond their petty need for trashy television, over-priced clothing and entertainment, and food products that in all likeliness will cause their hearts to explode ten times over. I Take Offense! How can we change if you won't give us a reason to? Show them what will happen if they continue to fight amongst themselves for causes that are questionably motivated by idiots with a lack of support by honest people. Show them there is a universe with caring about. Show them why you're so much better, sitting here on your hidden rock in the middle of a stupid frakking debris field, Hiding from the universe while we are at least trying to do something about it. Show us why we should care what you think! I TAKE OFFENSE!"

And with that, Bugsy reared back on his hind legs and pounced forward at Astronema...

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: this is perhaps the most opinionated episode ever in any of the three. I use Astronema to rant a bit on how I think aliens might view Humanity. This was way too much fun to write.

-Bugsy's offense is more reasonable than usual.

-What is Astronema hiding from?

-frakking is from Battlestar Galactica, one of the best shows ever. You decide which one you think I'm talking about.


	11. The Alliance

**Title**: refers to what is formed

**Note**: this continues directly after the last sentence of the previous chapter

Episode Eleven

"**The Alliance"**

Who caught him with ease and a somewhat delightful amusement. "See here, sisters, a Warrior with the heart to defend that for which he cares for and believes in! Such a creature is most welcome here, and if there are others similar to him on his world than it most certainly is worth saving! Inform the Fleets, we ally ourselves with Bugsy of Earth and his friends in their fight for what is right."

Bugsy was stunned to say the least, but his shock was nothing compared to the utter flooring that Francoise and Osama felt at witnessing what had to be the most Twilight Zone thing ever. Bugsy the Psycho Cat had possibly just saved the planet Earth.

"I Take Offense to this confusion!" Bugsy cried out, highly not understanding what had just happened.

"We of course follow the orders of the Power, in all things it does only that which is ultimately for the best of all. We just needed to see what sort allies your people might be," explained Hathor as the Queen Astronema now seemed intent on cuddling the highly confused cat.

"So, you're going to help us?" Osama asked tentatively while Francoise silently fumed that SHE hadn't been convincing as the Warrior Princess of Dewhickeymafloppet.

Before Hathor or Astronema could answer, a messenger ran towards them in a great hurry. "My Queen! The Empress! She has been kidnapped!"

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: thus begins Bugsy's bizarre luck with women.

-Astronema allies with Earth in this chapter.

-An Empress has been kidnapped, but from what Empire?


	12. The Empress

**Title**: refers to the last chapter and the one who has been kidnapped

Episode Twelve

"**The Empress"**

"Empress? Who's the Empress?" Osama turned to Francoise, who looked just as stricken as the other women in the room.

"Who? Who kidnaps her?" Astronema demanded.

"It appears as if the Feuphtians have, my queen."

"The Feuphtians? Why would they do that?" Francoise demanded.

"You have been lost on Earth, young Princess, unaware. The Feuphtians move in conjunction with the Zorpians against the Kinjani Empire and those allied with it," Astronema explained, releasing Bugsy and standing from her throne. "Prepare the Fleets! We must go out and search for her at once! Come Francoise, Bugsy, and Companion, we must plan." Astronema descended her throne to stand with the others.

"But what about Earth?" Osama asked as he followed the Queen and the Princess as they determinedly walked down the hall.

"We will help your planet," Hathor assured, "But you must understand, Our world is part of the Kinjani Empire and Dewhickeymafloppet and the worlds of the Killer Penguins have long been our greatest allies, save the Firaxians."

"Firaxians? Who are they?" Bugsy asked.

"That, Little Warrior, is a very good question."

Meanwhile, a small little solitary ship floated in space, surrounded by vessels of the Army of Astronema. Inside, alone and very nervous, sat Zaldorp of Planet X.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: The Feuphtians are first mentioned in this chapter, as is the Kinjani Empire.

-the state of the universe is learned here.

**-Bugsy does NOT take offense in this chapter! first time this happens in Spaced Cadets!**

-Astronema is not recalling of Osama's name at this point.

-Miranda is part of the Kinjani Empire. The Killer Penguins are allies of the Kinjani

-the Firaxians are first hinted at in this chapter.

-Zaldorp is introduced in this chapter.


	13. The Defector

**Title**: refers to Zaldorp

Episode Thirteen

"**The Defector"**

Astronema once again sat upon her throne. Francoise stood beside her on one side while Hathor stood on the other. Osama and Bugsy hung off to the side, watching in rapt awe at the small alien that had been captured nearby and brought into the hall to plead its case.

"Most Glorious Queen, I am the humble Zaldorp of Planet X and I beg for mercy. I meant no disrespect by entering your space, I did not realize it was yours. I am simply trying to escape and warn the people of Earth that the Zorpian Invasion is imminent."

"I am afraid your warning comes too late. The People of Earth are already aware of your people's plans of Invasion. Any other reason you can think of why I should let you live?"

Zaldorp gasped and fell to his knees (which wasn't very far). "Mercy! Please! I mean to defect! I do not wish to participate in Prince Zoug's instigation of a galactic war. I have information! I worked for the Department of Defense!"

"A Traitor then! Doubly untrustworthy! Take him away! We will deal with him before we depart for Kinja," Astronema commanded.

Osama felt peeved. It didn't seem fair. "What will be done to him? You can't kill him! He could be useful!" He protested.

"We do not plan to kill him yet. First we will see just what it is he knows," Astronema said with a grin.

"You can't mean to torture him!" Osama cried out.

"I Take Offense!" Bugsy cried and threw himself on the little green alien, who was most bewildered by the situation.

Astronema sighed. "Okay, Plan B."

Prince Zoug read through the report again. He could not believe it. He just couldn't. It was completely illogical. Highly preposterous. How could it be? But there was the report of General Zekrex. Hard proof. There was a Spy among them!

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: our first description of a Zorpian occurs here. They're small and green.

-Zaldorp worked for the Department of Defense.

-Prince Zoug and General Zekrex are first mentioned, as is the Spy.


	14. The Return of Tai'koana

**Title**: refers to the obvious.

Episode Fourteen

"**The Return of Tai'koana"**

The small group watched in awe from the bridge of the flagship _Oenone_ as Astronema's impressive fleet began organizing itself in the space surrounding the hidden planet Miranda.

"Is this all yours?" Osama asked in complete and utter awe of the number of ships he saw before him as well as their extraordinary size.

"This is all of the 7th fleet," Hathor answered.

"How many fleets are there?" asked Francoise.

"Twelve," Astronema replied as she strode onto the bridge. Behind her, guards escorted the small green form of Zaldorp into the room as well. "Osama of Earth, since you were the one who protested on behalf of the Zorpian traitor, you are the one who will be entrusted with his care. He is to remain in your presence at all times. Is that understood?"

Osama nodded and Zaldorp was escorted over to the Trio.

"Oh great, just what I need, another pathetic lifeform cluttering up my life. And oh! Even better! It's a Zorpian!" Francoise grumbled and glared at the Zorpian.

"You truly think that I am thrilled by all this, Penguin?" Zaldorp griped in reply.

"Why is he in charge? I take offense!" Bugsy cried out. Osama rolled his eyes. This trip would be fun.

"Alert the fleet that we are beginning departure," Astronema commanded her officers. "Set a course for the Kinjani homeworld."

"Is that what you think?" a familiar booming voice filled the room and the lights flickered and shook. All gasped in surprise and appropriate reverence as Tai'koana the Dragon once again appeared.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: _Oenone_ is a nymph in Greek mythology who loved Paris.

-There are 12 fleets in Astronema's armada.

-Zaldorp is placed into Osama's custody here.

-The animosity between Zorpians and Killer Penguins is hinted at here.


	15. The Departure

**Title**: refers to the leaving of Miranda

Episode Fifteen

"**The Departure"**

"Astronema, you are to go to Earth, as was requested of you. Francoise and companions, you are to continue on your way to Dewhickeymafloppet and join in the rescue of the Empress."

Thus was the command of Tai'koana, and soon thereafter, the small group of traveling companions once again found themselves in the familiar surroundings of the _Akaaka_ _Taiyou_.

"Good Luck, Francoise of Dewhickeymafloppet and Friends from Earth," Astronema said over the viewscreen. "Gods willing we will all meet again in victory." And with that, the Warrior Queen Astronema and the 7th fleet departed for Earth, leaving the small _Taiyou_ behind.

"Now what?" Osama asked.

"We go to Dewhickeymafloppet, like we were told, jeez, don't you ever pay attention?" Francoise asked, taking her place at the helm.

"Should I really be coming along?" Zaldorp asked nervously from the back of the cockpit, fiddling with the makeshift leash Bugsy had placed around his neck.

"Yes, you should, I believe my people will have questions for you," Francoise indicated ominously.

"Hey! No torture!" Osama cried out, cutting off Bugsy's remark of offense as he glomped onto Zaldorp.

Francoise sighed and turned back to the helm. "Prepare yourselves for hyperdrive initiation."

"Do we have to?" Bugsy whined. He really didn't enjoy the Hyperdrive. It made him ill. Offense was taken.

"Excuse me, but what is that coming towards us?" Zaldorp quietly asked and pointed out the window.

The other three turned to look and their jaws dropped.

"That can't be good," Osama said stunned.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: This story has the distinction of having actual story arcs. The Astronema arc is put on hold here for a while. Focus continues on the now Four main cast: Osama, Francoise, Bugsy and Zaldorp.


	16. The Monster

**Title**: refers to what was seen last episode

Episode Sixteen

"**The Monster"**

"Go Faster!" yelled Osama.

"I am going faster!" Francoise yelled back.

"Well go faster than that!" Osama countered, looking at the blip on the screen.

"I can't go any freaking faster! I've maxed out on faster! Hyperdrive is the only faster that's faster and it isn't gonna work while we're going fast!" Francoise said.

"Your ship is a mental case!" Osama said in spastic fear.

"What the hell is that thing?" Bugsy asked at the frigging gigantor blip that was currently gaining on them on the scanner screen.

"It's a Phueta Beast," Zaldorp piped up from the back, surprising the others. "It's a creature from Feuphtian space. It likes to eat spaceships."

"Oh, splendid," Francoise said sarcastically. "What's it doing here?"

"Trying to eat spaceships?" Zaldorp replied.

"I Take Offense!" Bugsy cried out. Osama thumped him. Then fell on top of him as the ship started to shudder in a rather off mannerism.

"Now what?" Osama cried from the floor.

A bright flash filled the screen and Francoise and Zaldorp gasped. "Wormhole!" was all Francoise could say in warning before they fell through.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: A creature normally found in Feuphtian space is in Kinjani space? Hmmm.

-And thus begins the next story arc, the other side of the wormhole.


	17. The Other Side

**Title**: refers to being on the other side of the wormhole

Episode Seventeen

"**The Other Side"**

The Taiyou drifted in space, systems flickering and gradually readjusting after the tumultuous journey through the wormhole. Inside, the four companions recovered from the jostling and groaningly righted themselves.

"Well, that was interesting," Osama said, pushing himself up into one of the chairs. "Let's not do that again."

"I took offense, but I think you know that by know," Bugsy said, staying sprawled on the floor until his stomach was less queasy. Space travel really wasn't suited for psycho cats.

"Where are we now?" Osama asked as he watched Francoise and Zaldorp right themselves and move back to the forward consoles.

"Somewhere else," Francoise said. "Not quite sure yet on the details."

"Oh, spiffing, we're lost," Bugsy grumbled.

"Um, Princess?" Zaldorp said tentatively, looking out the forward window.

"What?" Francoise turned to the Zorpian then followed his gaze out the window. "Oh."

Osama gazed at the sight in awe. Outside before them was a large planet, surrounded by a vast space complex. It was dark and greenish and highly mechanized.

"Is that what I think it is?" Zaldorp asked, fearfully.

Bugsy sat up at the sound of his voice, confused. "What's wrong? What is it? Is it bad?"

Francoise swallowed. "It's the Borg."

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: And here is where this story becomes pseudo fan fiction. The Borg make their first appearance here and will have a presence into Season 2.


	18. The Big Boom

**Title**: refers to an explosion.

Episode Eighteen

"**The Big Boom"**

"The Borg? Who are the Borg?" Osama was confused at the two aliens now frantic behavior as they tried to completely reestablish all the systems of the _Taiyou_.

"Cybernetically enhanced humanoids who search the galaxy for species and technology to conquer and assimilate in order to add unto their own perfection. They absorb and destroy your individuality by making you part of the Collective Hive mind," Francoise explained sharply while she and Zaldorp worked.

"Oh," Osama was stunned and still confused. "That sounds, interesting."

"Trust us, it's a very bad thing," Zaldorp said.

"Conquering? Assimilation? I take offense! Shouldn't we be doing something? Anything? Get us out of here! Hurry! Make us move!" Bugsy freaked.

"We're trying, stay back!" Francoise said as Bugsy threw himself forward and started trying to help. Bugsy turned to the big red button. "Don't touch that!"

The four companions watched in horror as a bright light shot from the front of the _Taiyou_ and headed forwards towards the complex.

"What did I just do?" Bugsy asked, as they watched the light move closer and closer.

The light impacted the complex and the reaction was immediate. There was bright flash and a visible explosion that triggered a chain reaction all along the complex until, finally, with a horrifyingly cataclysmic flash of light and violence, the entire planet before them exploded into pieces.

"That," Francoise said in shock and horror. "Brace yourselves, here comes a shockwave!"

The ship lurched and rocked and the occupants tumbled about once again, which was seeming to become a routine for them.

"Warning. Unidentified vessel approaching," _Taiyou_ blared in alarm. Francoise and Zaldorp launched back to the seats as Osama and Bugsy sat up in alarm.

Francoise gasped in horror and Zaldorp visibly paled to a more gray shade of green. "It's the Borg!"

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: The Big Red Button makes its debut and its purpose is revealed as well. Hefty firepower for a little ship.


	19. The Assimilated

**Title**: refers to the Borg

Episode Nineteen

"**The Assimilated"**

"Get us out of here! Get us out of here!" Zaldorp shouted.

"I'm trying! Get off me you stupid Zorpian!" Francoise shouted back.

Osama and Bugsy simply sat staring at the forward viewscreen that showed the large, ominous approaching Cube.

The panel nearby chirped again. Screaming ensued. "Incoming transmission from Borg vessel," _Taiyou_ stated just as her systems were overridden.

A strange voice came over the speakers that sounded like a million voices talking in unison. "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is Futile."

"I take offense," Bugsy said wide eyed and weakly. Osama nodded in agreement. "Is there are anything we can do?"

"I think you've done enough!" Zaldorp spat out bitterly at the cat, who bristled a bit in offense.

"They have us in a tractor beam! We're being pulled in!" Francoise cried out.

"Stop it! Deflect it! Destroy them! Fire at them again!" Zaldorp cried out, whacking the big red button. Another light fired at the Cube. It impacted their shields and was absorbed.

"They've adapted." Francoise slumped in her chair. "We're still being pulled in."

"What happens next?" Osama asked, but neither of the aliens said anything, which in itself was enough of an answer.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: the com chirp strikes again. I believe this makes three.

-The Borg speech was obtained from I think.


	20. The Drone

**Title**: refers to the Borg

Episode Twenty

"**The Drone"**

Bugsy was livid, to say the least. Completely and utterly offended to whole new level that he hadn't quite experienced up until now.

They had been pulled onto the Cube and there had been seized by the Borg. Bugsy still wasn't entirely sure of all the details, but knew that somewhere in the whole ordeal, Francoise, Osama and Zaldorp had been taken for further study and possible assimilation. While he, Bugsy the Psycho Cat, had been deemed immature and not yet worth anything, and was therefore being taken to the maturation chambers, which was so insulting that he could spit. Which he of course did on multiple occasions.

This was just completely unacceptable. He would not idly stand by and let his friends by 'assimilated' or whatever. He was worth something dammit and pretty soon all the Borg would know it! He just needed a plan, and some help...

His highly honed Psycho Cat intuition hit alert. In front of him stood a Drone. A different sort of Drone. It seemed less zombified then the rest and actually seemed to be considering him with interest.

"What do you want?" Bugsy hissed.

"State your designation," The Drone said, apparently male.

"Designation? My NAME is Bugsy, I'm from Earth and I want out of here! I take Offense to this captivity! I take offense for my friends being taken! I take offense that they call me immature!" Bugsy pounced at the drone and landed on his head before he could react. "Listen here, Borg Boy, you aren't like the others. I can see this. And if what I've observed so far is any indication, the others don't realize this yet. Do you want them to know?"

"No, we do not," The Drone replied, somewhat concerned.

Bugsy grinned wickedly. "Then here's the deal..."

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: The Borg continue, making this almost a fan fiction. And yet, not entirely.

-A Borg less-than-Drone, hmmm, what could this mean?

-This is the first episode that Francoise and Osama do not appear in, they are only mentioned.


	21. The Sort of Great Escape

**Title**: refers to Bugsy's rescue of the others.

Episode Twenty One

"**The Sort of Great Escape"**

"What happened?" Osama asked, cautiously. He poked at the Drone that stood next to him, apparently deactivated, but he didn't want to be sure, unless the arm with the saw on it started moving towards him again.

"They're asleep," Zaldorp said, sitting up from the table he was laid on.

"Borg don't sleep," Francoise pointed out, poking at the one next to her. When it didn't react, she shoved it as hard as she could and it flew back and smashed into the wall.

"Are they dead?" Osama asked, quickly moving away from the Saw Borg.

"Nope, just deactivated." The three turned towards the entry way to see Bugsy, perched on the head of a Drone, who was apparently not deactivated. "And presently, about 4 and half minutes into the self destruct sequence, so if we possibly could start with the escaping that would be lovely."

"Why isn't that one deactivated?" Francoise asked warily.

Bugsy looked down at the Drone. "Oh, him?" Bugsy p'shawed her. "Oh, don't worry, he's defective. Three of Twelve meet the others, others meet Three of Twelve. Now about that escaping..."

"This seems anticlimactic somehow," Osama said consideringly as the three moved to follow the cat on the Drone.

"I take offense to your criticism of my saving your butts, again!" Bugsy called back. Francoise grumbled as she conceded the truth. Bugsy once again had saved the day.

"Four minutes to self destruct," The Drone said flatly, reminding the four of the rush.

"But where are we going to go?" Osama asked. Zaldorp and Francoise didn't answer.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: Bugsy agains saves the day. Poor Francoise.

-This did seem somewhat anticlimactic, but it works within the story so it stays.

-The Borg is designated Three of Twelve. This currently has no significance that I know of. And he is apparently 'defective'

-The greater Borg arc ends with this episode. Three of Twelve's arc continues.


	22. The Missing

**Title**: refers to something that isn't there anymore. Aren't I vague and teasing?

Episode Twenty-Two

"**The Missing"**

"It's gone? What do you mean it's gone?" Bugsy asked. The group had escaped the cube on the slightly Borgified _Taiyou_ and returned to the wormhole coordinates. However a problem occurred.

"I mean it isn't there," Francoise said flatly, rechecking and recalibrating the sensors again.

Zaldorp checked the coordinates again. "But we're on top of it. It should be here. Why isn't it here?"

"I don't know," Francoise said sarcastically towards the Zorpian, "but it's not registering on any of the sensors."

"Your sensors are frelled! Fix them! Find the freaking wormhole thing!" Bugsy cried out, attempting to help again. Francoise whacked him.

"I will hurt you," She said, warning him off.

"You," Zaldorp said, turning to the newest addition to the crew, the Borg drone Three of Twelve. "What do you know about this wormhole?"

"Spatial Anomaly 314. Wormhole. Unstable. It will reappear in this region in fourteen years," Three of Twelve replied in a matter of fact Borg mannerism.

The others stared at him in blank disbelief. "I take offense."

"I'm gonna join you on that," Zaldorp said, sinking back in his chair.

Francoise smacked the console in front of her. "How are we supposed to get back?"

Meanwhile, Osama bin Goaten, Junior was going through the junk in the back part of the shuttle, when he came across something strangely familiar. He found the helmet of Tatiana the Chicken that he had taken when he pulled her body from the Atlantic. He picked it up and found inside the helmet the piece of paper from inside the bottle. He had quite forgotten about these items in all the drama. However, given the strangely jolting violent nature of the journey thus far, the helmet seemed like a really good idea.

Osama puts the helmet on...

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: the Taiyou has been slightly Borgified. The extent of this Borgification has yet to be established.

-314 is a Buffy reference. I think.

-The helmet of Tatiana and the Message from the Bottle make their long-awaited return appearance, and their significance is about to be established.


	23. The Awareness

**Title**: refers to the Ancient Ones

Episode Twenty-Three

"**The Awareness"**

The Ancient Ones paused in their cleansing. An awareness was growing in their mind. An almost psychic link that transcended space and time. They became aware of something most dire and dreadful, and also most useful. They became aware of Osama bin Goaten, Junior.

They were able to see through his eyes. He was on a vessel, holding a piece of paper. The Ancient Ones studied the paper and noticed the writing on one side. Somewhere, the mind of Tatiana awakened and remembered writing the coordinates of the sunken treasure on this vary piece of paper. The Ancient Ones smiled. This would be most useful information. Now, to make sure they were the only ones who had it ...

"We've stopped. Why have we stopped? I don't want to stop," Bugsy said, looking around at the _Taiyou_ as its systems began to seeming freak out.

"I don't know why, will you sit down?" Francoise said shortly, trying to figure things out. Bugsy shrank back by his new pet Borg and was offended, but not as much as usual.

"Um, is anyone else seeing this?" Zaldorp said slowly, facing the rear chamber. The others turned to see what he was staring at in rapt fear.

"Osama?" Osama stood in the door way with red glowing eyes and bolts of energy stemming from his body.

"DEFILERS! HEATHENS!" He said in a strange voice. "YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE THE CLEANSING OF THE ANCIENT ONES? PREPARE FOR YOUR DESTINY!"

"Well shit," Francoise said as the _Taiyou's_ alarms began to blare.

"Warning. Hyperdrive Overload Imminent."

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: The Ancient Ones make their first appearance in this story. The Ancient Ones and She & He are the only characters to appear in all three stories thus far.

-The strange timeline of events within the universe of these stories makes it difficult to discern when the Ancient Ones will become aware of Osama in TLT, but from the timeline I have established, I would say not yet.

-The first time Francoise swears. Shit is a little heavier than Poopie.


	24. The Commandeer

**Title**: refers to the events on board _Taiyou_

Episode Twenty-Four

"**The Commandeer"**

Francoise, Bugsy and Zaldorp stared in horror as Osama, under possession by the Ancient Ones, attempted to destroy the _Taiyou_. None of them noticed Three of Twelve move until it was too late.

Osama suddenly cried out as he was enveloped in electrical energy. His body began to smoke and he flew backwards into the back of the ship.

"What just happened?" Francoise asked, turning to Bugsy and Zaldorp. Bugsy ran to check on Osama.

"Him." Zaldorp pointed to Three of Twelve, who had his arm extended towards a console and apparently had linked to the ship with his assimilation tubules.

"You killed him!" Bugsy cried out, running back in carrying Osama's smoking body.

"The Drone was attempting to overload the hyperdrive," Three said unemotionally. "The Drone was defective. We deactivated it. Attempting repairs."

"He wasn't a drone," Zaldorp yelled at the Borg.

"You killed him!" Bugsy was obviously offended.

"Hyperdrive reestablished. Engaging engines."

"Just wait one minute here," Francoise said, just as the engines engaged and Bugsy fell backwards again.

"Stop what you're doing!" Zaldorp yelled, but he was ignored. Three of Twelve the Borg had taken control of the ship, and was now taking them to parts unknown.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: The Ancient Ones make their last appearance to date, quite unsuccesful in destroying the _Taiyou_. What effect this will have on them, we will have to wait some time to see.

-Osama bin Goaten Junior dies, for what may actually be the Second Time.


	25. The Battalion

**Title**: refers to what is found.

Episode Twenty-Five

"**The Battalion"**

The _Taiyou_ hurtled through hyperspace towards unknown destinations, propelled by the will of the Borg Drone, Three of Twelve.

"Stand down or I will deactivate you!" Francoise cried out at Three of Twelve, desperate to regain control of her ship. Three of Twelve turned to look at her, and retracted his tubules. The ship immediately dropped out of hyperspace. Bugsy hit the forward console.

"I take offense," He groaned from his familiar position of being slumped on the floor. "I hate space travel!" He pulled himself up and looked at the window. "Where are we now?"

"Good god," Zaldorp said in shock. The group all looked in awe.

Ships. Thousands upon thousands of ships. Some big and commanding, some small and speedy. All moving in formation. All very impressive and imposing.

"Who are they?" Bugsy asked. Francoise and Zaldorp shrugged.

"Species 486, The Battalion," Three of Twelve answered. The group stared in wonder, and jumped when the console chirped again.

"Incoming transmission from unidentified vessel," Taiyou said. Francoise rolled her eyes and pushed the button.

The image of an imposing creature filled the viewscreen. "We are the Battalion. You are being taken into custody. Stand down your weapons and your shields and prepare to be boarded."

The group was shocked. "Why are we being taken into custody?" Francoise demanded.

"You harbor a Borg," was the reply and the message was ended. Immediately they felt the familiar pull of a tractor beam.

The three companions turned to once again look at the troublesome Drone. "Well poopie."

Meanwhile, on Planet X...

"Are you sure this will work?" Prince Zoug asked his military adviser.

"Yes, sire, this plan will most definitely expose to us just who the spy is," General Zekrex responded, most confident.

Zoug smiled wickedly. "Well done, General. It seems that our invasion will be able to continue on schedule after all." The two Zorpians smiled at each other, as Zigwik entered the room.

"Your Highness, a message comes for you, from your father the King," Zigwik said, handing a data chip to the Prince.

"My Father?" Prince Zoug was annoyed. "What does he want? I'm busy plotting invasion."

"He demands that you return home immediately, there seems to be a dangerous situation brewing," Zigwik informed him factually.

"What kind of situation?" Zekrex asked, immediately concerned, as he took the datachip from Zoug.

"This kind!" Zekrex flew backward as the shot hit him square in his green chest. Zoug jumped back, and turned to find his personal assistant Zigwik, holding him at gunpoint.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: Species 486 are the Battalion. The number is not significant, although it now occurs to me i should probably research Borg designations online to make sure I'm not botching it up.

-The Battalion arc begins with this episode.

-The chirp strikes again, Fourth time.

-The Zorpians return in this episode, continuing their B plotline. Zigwik is revealed as a traitor.


	26. Season One Finale: The Operative

**Title**: Refers to Zigwik and the other.

**Season One Finale**

Episode Twenty-Six

"**The Operative"**

Prince Zoug was in shock. "Zigwik! What have you done?"

Zigwik held her gun up and advanced. "Stopped you from making a fatal mistake. Now shut up and walk. You're coming with me." She pushed the Prince toward the door with the barrel of her gun.

"You!" Zoug said in realization. "You're the traitorous spy! But why? Why betray your people?"

"What makes you so sure they're my people?" Zigwik said cryptically, then whacked Zoug over the head, knocking him unconscious. As he slumped at her feet, she removed a small device from her belt. She pressed a small button on it and lifted it to her mouth. "I have obtained the quarry."

"Good. Depart immediately," replied the Voice. Zigwik replaced the com device and set to work.

Meanwhile, Francoise, Bugsy, and Zaldorp had been taken and placed in the Brig of the Battalion's Command Ship, for smuggling Borg into Battalion territory. Three of Twelve had been taken elsewhere to a special holding area specifically designed for Borg Drones. The others were to stand trial along with him, for crimes against the Universe.

"He's not our Borg! Really! You can have him!" Francoise called out from the holding cell to anyone who would listen to her. This mission was just not going how she had planned.

"I take offense!" Bugsy cried out and threw a cup at Francoise. "He's my Borg! I blackmailed him!"

Zaldorp looked across at Bugsy with an expression of horror. "You are not normal."

Bugsy was about to reply with an appropriately venomous response, but was distracted when the force fields sealing them in the brig mysteriously lowered.

"What just happened?" Bugsy asked instead.

"Quickly, this way!" The three turned to the door to see a young woman gesturing to them.

"Who are you?" Francoise asked, suspicious, but moving to the door all the same. This mission has involved far too much rescuing and escaping.

"My name is Lekika Kuonoono," The woman replied as the three met her in the corridor. "I'm here to help you."

"Halt!" The group whirled around to find their path blocked by a Battalion squadron.

"Stand back," Lekika whispered. The three smaller creatures exchanged looks, but still did as she asked. Suddenly a bright flash filled the corridor and when it cleared, the squadron was lying unconscious.

"What was that? What just happened?" Bugsy asked, confused. Lekika just motioned them to follow her again.

"What are you?" Zaldorp looked up in awe and confusion at this new friend.

Francoise however was completely awestruck and felt a tingle of renewed hope flood through as the realization came upon her. "She's a Chainkan!"

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: Zigwik implies she may not actually be Zorpian.

-The Voice is first heard. It will return.

-The location of Battalion territory in the galaxy is highly unknown. I'm going to say the Delta Quadrant.

-Recall Francoise's mission: to get to Dewhickeymafloppet. It's been an entire season and she still hasn't arrived.

-Francoise and others have escaped Phueta Beasts, the Borg, and now begins the Battalion escape.

-Lekika Kuonoono is introduced. Her name is a Hawaiian variant on Jessica, who is finally made a character in one of the stories.

-Lekika Kuonoono is a Chainkan, which is one of the Firaxian races implied at earlier in "The Empress".

-Other Chainkans will appear in Seasons Two of all three stories.


	27. Season Two Premiere: The Chainkan

**Title**: refers to Lekika

**SEASON TWO PREMIERE**

Episode Twenty-Seven

"**The Chainkan"**

"Quickly, this way!" Lekika Kuonoono led the small trio around another corner.

"You're a Chainkan, aren't you? You are a Chainkan!" Francoise was in awe.

"Yes, I am," Lekika replied, moving purposefully down the corridor.

"What's a Chainkan?" Bugsy asked.

"She's a Chainkan," Zaldorp retorted.

"Well that just clears everything right up!" Bugsy glared at Zaldorp. "What about my Drone?"

"What about your Drone?" Francoise asked, feeling annoyed.

"Well they took him! I want him back!" Bugsy demanded.

"What will they do to the Drone?" Zaldorp asked Lekika, as she paused to peer around another junction.

"A Tribunal will try him for war crimes and most likely he will be deactivated and dismembered," Lekika explained, leading them to an elevator type contraption.

"Zarda!" Zaldorp cried in horror.

"I take offense!" Bugsy stated firmly.

"It's a Borg Drone," Francoise reminded the other two, not feeling particularly sympathetic.

"He's my Borg Drone and he was special!" Bugsy retorted. "I want him back! I won't allow for him to be dismembered!"

"There isn't time!" Francoise hissed at the psycho cat. "We need to get out of here!"

"Not without my Drone," Bugsy replied darkly.

"Isn't it fun?" Zaldorp sighed, noticing Lekika studying them with interest.

"What do you mean by special?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: Lekika is officially established as a Chainkan, making her the first confirmed Chainkan in any of the three stories.

-It seems there is more to Bugsy's Drone, as was hinted at before.

-The small group has yet to actually get along nicely


	28. The Divide

**Title**: refers to the split in the storyline

Episode Twenty-Eight

"**The Divide"**

"It's all clear," Zaldorp observed. "We can get on board."

"Stupid psycho cat and his stupid stubborn need for his stupid Drone," Francoise grumbled as the two aliens crossed the hanger deck to the _Taiyou_.

"Well at least this part will go faster without him," Zaldorp pointed out thoughtfully.

"But why did the Chainkan have to go with him?" Francoise whined, opening the hatch.

"The Borg was special or something," Zaldorp mused, following the penguin on board. "Bugsy seems to have a strange way with women though."

"Wait a minute," Francoise said suddenly, looking around the small vessel. "What happened to Osama?"

Meanwhile

"And that's for my Borg!" Bugsy said as he smacked the soldier's head into the floor yet again. "And that's for Osama! And that's for Earth! And that's for my mother! And that's for the third grade field trip where..."

"I think he's out," Lekika said, pulling the cat off of the abused soldier.

"Oh, yes, I suppose he is," Bugsy conceded. "Stupid Soldiers. I take offense."

"It's not their fault," Lekika explained. "They've been trained to follow orders without questions. They don't realize they're essentially drones as well."

"Speaking of which," Bugsy segued, looking at the large door in front of the two. Lekika pressed a button next to it and up slid the door. Three of Twelve stood up straight in an alcove on the other side, unmoving, unnoticing. "What's wrong with him?"

"They have him in stasis lock," Lekika replied, putting Bugsy down and moving over to a control panel nearby. Suddenly, a loud blaring sounded through the air. "Uh oh."

"What is that?" Bugsy asked, irritated.

Lekika looked up from the panel. "They're coming."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: Zaldorp and Francoise have their first scene alone together, they almost seem to get along.

-Bugsy's luck with alien women seems to continue.

-the body of Osama bin Goaten, Junior has been taken off of the _Taiyou_.

-Bugsy's violent tendencies resurface after a long repression.

-Three returns after a two episode absence.


	29. The Sleeper Awakens

**Title**: refers to Three of Twelve

Episode Twenty-Nine

"**The Sleeper Awakens"**

"Is that an alarm?" Zaldorp peered out the forward window at the sound.

"Why would they take the body of a goat?" Francoise was hurriedly operating the _Taiyou's_ scanners, attempting to find Osama.

"Maybe they've never seen a goat before and wanted to study him," Zaldorp offered.

"Dissect Osama?" Francoise gasped in horror. "It must not be allowed! He is a hero to the Empire! Such indignity must not occur!"

"Well is there any indication as to where he is?" Zaldorp asked.

Francoise frowned. "Yes, not on this ship anymore."

"Well that complicates things."

**Meanwhile**

"Wake up!" Bugsy slapped Three of Twelve across the face. "I take offense to this lethargy!"

"Would you calm down?" Lekika hissed, urging him to be quiet.

"No time to calm down!" Bugsy cried out and smacked Three again.

Three's eyes opened. "We are Borg."

"No, we aren't, but nice to know you're still functioning," Bugsy said, climbing up onto Three's head.

Meanwhile, Lekika was staring in surprise at the Drone. "You're a Sleeper."

"And now he's awake, isn't that special, get him out of this!" Bugsy demanded.

Three watched Lekika as she set about freeing him from his stasis alcove. "Species 207, Chainkan, Resistance Quotient Immeasurable, avoided by agreement established in Conference Accord 47," he prattled off in a Borg-like manner.

"We need to move," Lekika said, pulling Three forward.

"Too late." Bugsy stared at the door where the soldiers stood with rifles pointed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: Osama is apparently on a different ship in the fleet. How will they find him?

-Lekika recognizes Three as a Sleeper, this will be eventually explained further.

-the Borg Designation for the Chainkan species is Species 207.

-207 is an allusion to my Birthday as well as trying to find a Borg Designation that is smaller in number than Humanity

-Conference Accord 47 references the infamous 47 sneak in the film industry.


	30. The Transport

**Title**: refers to the action

Episode Thirty

"**The Transport"**

"Freeze!" The soldiers held their weapons cocked and ready. "You are all under arrest!"

"Stand back," Lekika murmured to Bugsy and Three, moving to stand in front of them.

"Yes, Ma'am," Bugsy said, remembering what happened last time. However, instead of a blinding flash, there was a tingle and a blur and suddenly they were elsewhere. "What just happened?"

"We just happened," Francoise responded from her place at the helm of _Akaaka_ _Taiyou_.

"We transported you," Zaldorp explained, watching Lekika maneuver Three towards the rear.

"I take offense to that action," Bugsy huffs. "It was most unsettling."

"Yet highly effective," Lekika adds in relief. "It won't take them long to locate us. We need to go."

"First we need to get our friend back," Francoise said, still running scans.

Bugsy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"They took Osama," Zaldorp told him.

"They must be destroyed!" Bugsy cried out. "Hit the big red button!"

"Perhaps eventually," Francoise replied, "but first we need to locate Osama."

"Try the science vessel, over there," Lekika pointed to a ship off in the distance.

"Right." Francoise started up the engines and began to maneuver towards the science vessel.

A sudden jolt and sparks interrupted the forward progression. "I think we've been found," Zaldorp said, looking out the portal at the incoming ordinance.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: yes, remember? The ship is the _Akaaka_ _Taiyou_.

-Transporters appear in the story.

-The big red button is once again referenced


	31. The Big Red Button

**Title**: refers to the infamous button on the _Taiyou_

Episode Thirty-One

"**The Big Red Button"**

"Big Red button!" Bugsy spazzed from the back, falling over himself as another blast rocked the _Taiyou_.

"Would someone be so kind as to place him in restraints!" Francoise snapped from her seat in the pilot's chair.

"I take offense!" Bugsy cried out before tumbling backwards into the rear section.

"It would be a lot easier to scan the vessel if they would stop firing at us!" Zaldorp said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, you're harboring a Borg and are fugitives from the Battalion, what do you expect?" Lekika pointed out simply.

"Hit the Big Red button!" Bugsy cried out from the rear.

"Is that really the best course of action?" Zaldorp wondered for a quick moment before another blast rocked them.

"I don't care, it'll feel good!" Francoise replied, whacking the button. A ship nearby burst into flames on the impact. "Take that bitches!"

"Are you always this violent?" Lekika wondered aloud.

"Yes they are," Zaldorp answered. Sparks flew around him as another blast hit. "Scanner's offline!"

Sudden rocking distracted them until it was too late. "Not again!" Francoise growled as she saw Three linked to the ship. "Get it back!"

"Scanner repaired." Three cocked his head as he spoke. "Locating Osama the Goat." They watched as the blasts were dampened. "Located. Transporting now." The body of Osama bin Goaten Junior appeared on the floor next to them.

Francoise stared blankly. "Or that works too."

"See?" Bugsy felt smug. "And you wanted to leave him behind."

"Can we leave now?" Zaldorp asked. The hyperdrive kicked in before anyone could reply.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: Bugsy is vindicated as Three shows his usefulness to Francoise for the first time. Borg abilities are alluded to in this


	32. The Evasive

**Title**: refers to a vessel

Episode Thirty-Two

"**The Evasive"**

"We're coming up on the coordinates," Francoise informed the others as they made repairs.

"Where are we going?" Bugsy asked, watching Three as he regenerated quietly.

"To a haven," Lekika responded, sitting next to Bugsy. "Somewhere where your friend can be treated."

"Treated how?" Bugsy asked.

"They can de-Borgify him, make him who he was before," Lekika explained, looking at Three in consideration.

"You called him a Sleeper," Bugsy recalled. "What does that mean?"

"He was assimilated on purpose," Lekika told the others. "He's a deep cover operative, like me."

"You mean he's Chainkan," Francoise asked, looking at the Drone.

"I think so, I can't be sure yet," Lekika replied. "Chainkans usually retain more self awareness than he seems to have."

"So he could be something else," Zaldorp theorized. "Like what, another kind of Firaxian?"

Lekika nodded. "Most likely."

A beeping sounded, alerting Francoise. "We're here, dropping out of hyperspace now."

The ship slowed and eased back into normal space. "I take less offense to that now than before," Bugsy mused.

"Wow." Zaldorp stared at the complex before them as it appeared from the nebula's gases.

"What is this place?" Bugsy asked in awe.

Lekika looked out the forward portal. "Borg Rehabilitation Outpost Seven of Nine."

**Meanwhile**,

the Warrior Queen Astronema stood on the bridge of the _Oenone_, waiting for clarification.

"Sensors are detecting a vessel on an evasive trajectory," Hathor informed, checking a readout.

"Affiliation?" Astronema inquired.

"The vessel bears standard features attributed to Zorpian vessels, A Ziffna-class stealth," First Lieutenant Kali responded.

Astronema became serious. "An agent," she growled. "Send ships to intercept and apprehend."

"Highness," Hathor turned quickly, "the warp trail backtracing indicates that the Zorpian was traveling from Earth."

Astronema stared as the realization dawned on her. Agents on Earth. The War was truly begun.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: Lekika explains the Sleeper reference from before.

-Three may be Chainkan or something else.

-Chainkans are on of the Firaxian references

-The _Taiyou_ eases out of hyperspace when not encountering random ships.

-Seven of Nine is a Voyager reference

-Kali is named for the Indian Goddess

-The Zorpian came from Earth. Can you figure out when?


	33. The Borg Rehabilitation Outpost 7 of 9

**Title**: named for the location

Episode Thirty-Three

"**The Borg Rehabilitation Outpost Seven of Nine"**

Francoise the Penguin, Bugsy the Psycho Cat, Zaldorp the Zorpian, Lekika Kuonoono, and Three of Twelve walked through the hatch and onto the Outpost. The corridor was wide and offered a view of the gaseous clouds just outside. It was stunningly beautiful and the three small creatures absorbed as much of it as they could as they walked forwards.

"Welcome, Francoise of Dewhickeymafloppet, Bugsy of Earth, and Zaldorp of Planet X, to Borg Rehabilitation Outpost Seven of Nine," A tall man greeted them as the group of five walked forward. "I am the Facilitator."

"Hello, and thank you," Francoise said graciously, in total awe of the Outpost in which she now stood.

"This Drone is designated Three of Twelve," Lekika told the technicians as they came forwards to inspect the drone.

"A tactical Drone from the looks of it," the lead technician observed. "How did you come across him?"

"The cat blackmailed him into helping him free his friends," Lekika explained, smiling at the stunned and confused reactions she received. "He's a Deepcover Sleeper," She told the Facilitator, who immediately nodded and indicated to the techs to go.

"Wait, where are you taking him? You can't take him! I take offense to your taking him!" Bugsy ranted, making to follow the techs, but Lekika picked him up.

"They're taking him to receive medical attention," Lekika told the struggling cat. "They will take care of him."

"They better," Bugsy pouted, but stopped struggling.

"As for your other friend, we'll see what we can do," the Facilitator added.

Francoise frowned. "What do you mean? What other friend?"

It clicked for Zaldorp. "You mean Osama?"

Francoise looked at the Zorpian in shock. "But he's dead."

The Facilitator smiled. "You say that like it matters."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers:** A rehash of some basic character information occurs here

-Three of Twelve is stated to be a Tactical Drone.

-the Return of Osama is approaching. Did you really think he was gone forever?

-The Firaxian people have some ability to revive the dead it would seem.


	34. The State of the World

**Title**: refers to Lekika's informing

Episode Thirty-Four

"**The State of the World"**

Francoise was surprised and quite not sure how to feel about what Lekika had just told them. "Zoug has been kidnapped as well?"

"But why?" Zaldorp cried out. "By whom?"

"Probably to stop the megalomaniac from invading Earth," Francoise snarked back at the Zorpian.

"The Zorpians blame the Kinjani for the disappearance of Prince Zoug," Lekika explained, glancing back and forth between the small Zorpian and Killer Penguin. "Just as the Kinjani blame the Zorpians for the disappearance of Empress Raahaalil."

"What about Earth?" Bugsy frowned with concern.

"She informs us that the Ancients have become fully powered and have begun to conquer various places around the globe," Lekika told the poor psycho cat.

"Gee, not much happens when you're frozen for a month," Francoise mused at the apparent lack of much happening during their journey to Miranda.

Lekika eyed them curiously. "You weren't in stasis for a month, you were in stasis for a week."

Francoise's jaw dropped. "What?"

"A week?" Bugsy bristled. "A week?!" He screeched. Zaldorp covered his ears. "I take Offense!!!!" Francoise rolled her eyes as she watched Bugsy build up to what would be another memorable tantrum.

However, before Bugsy could rage, the Facilitator walked into their small room. "It is time."

**Meanwhile**

"What was the android designed for?" The Warrior Queen Astronema walked the length of the small room, but the Zorpian only sat silently. "Why was it on Earth?" She asked, moving closer to the small alien being, but still no response. "What are your intentions towards the planet?" Still nothing.

"He does not appear to have any desire to cooperate, highness," Hathor observed coolly watching the little green alien.

"Well if he will not talk to us, we will have to use other methods of getting our answers," Astronema said threateningly. "Take the machine to the Science Vessel," She commanded to Hathor, then turned to the sinister dark woman at her side. "First Lieutenant Kali," Astronema said, "Do what you must."

"With pleasure." Kali smiled as Astronema and Hathor departed, then moved towards her prey.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers:** We learn the name of the Kinjani Empress is Raahaalil.

-Francoise, Zaldorp and Bugsy learn the fate of Zoug

-MAJOR PLOT TWIST!! It turns out Bugsy, Osama, and Francoise were not, in actuality, frozen for a month, but only a week, which puts them at most around 7 days ahead of the action in TLT and AB.

-The android mentioned appeared in The Love Triangle. Think about it.


	35. The Resurrection of Osama bin Goaten

**Title**: pretty self explanatory

Episode Thirty-Five

"**The Resurrection of Osama bin Goaten"**

Francoise was ragingly confused. "I can't believe it's been only a week," she said in disbelief as some med techs prepared for the immersion. "Why would they tell us it would take a month if it only took a week?"

"Perhaps to help keep the actual location of the planet Miranda secret," Zaldorp offered, paying more attention to the process that was currently being undergone to prepare for the revival of Osama bin Goaten, Junior.

"Oh," Francoise said, acknowledging Zaldorp's point, albeit reluctantly. "I suppose that makes sense."

"What are they doing to him?" Bugsy asked as he watched the body of Osama being lowered into the vat of liquid before them. "Stop that! I take offense to his immersion!"

"Shut up you!" Francoise said with a whack to the back of Bugsy's head. "They plan to revive him."

"Revive him?" Zaldorp pondered. "He's been dead for almost a whole day now, how exactly are they going to revive him?"

The room was suddenly filled with a bright searing light. Arcs of electric energy shot around the vat and into and through the body of Osama. The liquid within seemed to become steam and the room was filled with a strange mist as the lights continued to arc and crackle. Then, just as suddenly as it began, it was over. The mist seemed to vacuum back into the vat, into the open mouth of Osama, who coughed.

"Like that," Francoise said after the stunning electric show and watched as the technicians moved to help Osama.

The Facilitator stood by the vat and offered his hand to Osama. "Welcome back, Osama bin Goaten."

Osama looked around at the others in confusion. "What happened?" was all he could croak. Francoise, Bugsy and Zaldorp exchanged looks. How were they gonna explain this to him?

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers: **Osama is revived in this chapter after being dead since "The Commandeer"

-The method of resurrection was made up off the top of my head


	36. The Rundown

**Title**: refers to the speech of Bugsy's

Episode Thirty-Six

"**The Rundown"**

It was entirely awkward. They sat around him in a sort of semi-circle, not entirely sure as to what to do or say, just kind of looking at him awkwardly. He looked awkwardly back, twiddling with his hoofs, not entirely sure as to what to do or say. Did I mention it was awkward?

"What was it like?" Francoise asked finally. "Being dead?"

Osama thought. "I don't really remember," He said after a moment. "I remember feeling warm."

"Well you were electrically fried by the Drone," Zaldorp points out.

"What happened?" Osama asked the others. "While I was, um," He stumbled, "Gone?"

"Well," Bugsy took a breath and began. "The drone took over the ship and hurled us into the midst of a large alien fleet called the Battalion, who took us into custody for 'harboring a Drone', whom they planned to try for war crimes and us with him only we were rescued by the Chainkan chick, who then helped me rescue the Drone while Zaldorp and Francoise went to the ship only to find you weren't there. Then we all were on the ship and getting attacked for being fugitives and the Drone re-found you and we escaped and the chick brought us here, where they took my drone, told us the universe has gone to shit and we were frozen for only a week. And you're back." Bugsy smiled as he finished.

Osama blinked. "Oh."

"I took offense quite often," Bugsy added.

Osama smiled at him. "I figured as much." The small group of adventurers smiled back. Things were looking up.

The door to the small recovery chamber slid open. In walked the Chainkan sleeper agent, Lekika Kuonoono.

"How are you recovering?" She asked, smiling down at Osama.

"Don't really know yet," Osama said, a bit shy. He wondered if it was possible to see the pinkness through his fur.

Lekika smiled at him kindly. "It'll take time, just relax for a bit longer." She said softly, then looked up at the others. "Right now, I have someone here who would like to say hello."

Lekika moved out of the doorway. The four gaped in awe at the figure before them.

"Hello, We are Three of Twelve."

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers**: How would you act if someone you knew came back from the dead?

-Bugsy gives an effective rundown. Osama takes it well, considering.

-Osama blushes in the presence of Lekika. Hmm.

-Three of Twelve returns as...


	37. The Next Step

**Title**: oh please

Episode Thirty-Seven

"**The Next Step"**

The small group of four gaped in awe at the young man that now stood in the doorway before them. This was the actual physical form of the former Borg Drone, Three of Twelve?

"What is the meaning of this?" Bugsy cried out. "Who is this impostor impostoring as my Drone." He flailed his paw in the direction of the new arrival. "I take offense to this deception! Make it stop! Out with you damned spot!" He lunged at the young man.

"Get down," Lekika said, pulling Bugsy off the man next to her, who merely observed the cat with unflinching interest. "It is not a deception. I told you. They were going to deborgify Three of Twelve. Well, this is he, deborgified."

"Our designation is no longer Three of Twelve," the former Drone said to the group. "We are no longer Borg. We," He paused, thinking, "I am now an individual. My designation is Keleko Ke'oke'o, Species 207, Chainkan."

"Yep that sounds like him," Zaldorp mused with recognition.

"He'll talk likes this for a while before he readjusts back to his natural state," Lekika explained.

Bugsy frowned. "How long will that take?"

"As long as it takes," Lekika replied, leading Three/Keleko further into the room. "That's why this facility was built, to help Drones return to their former selves. He'll have to stay here."

"What?" Bugsy was aghast. "Why? He's my drone!"

Lekika gave the psycho cat a disapproving look. "He is no longer anyone's drone. You cannot take care of a recovering Borg." Bugsy hissed in annoyance. "And don't you spit at me, furball."

"Furball!" Bugsy's bristling was reaching a new high.

"What about Earth?" The others jumped as Osama bin Goaten Junior spoke, the others still not entirely being used to the fact he was back amongst the living. "The Ancient Ones, they're taking over. We should do something."

"We already sent Astronema and the 7th Fleet," Francoise pointed out.

"Do you really think that will be enough?" Osama asked, clearly concerned. "When they weren't at full power they could still cataclysmically fireball a whole village in Tibet. Who knows what they could be capable of now!"

"We must complete our mission," Francoise replied emphatically. "It's all we can do. If we can get to Dewhickeymafloppet as fast as possible, then maybe we can get help for Earth there as well. Maybe that will be our mission next," She added hopefully.

"And what if we can't?" Osama continued on with his half-empty outlook. "What if it's too late and Earth has become overrun by the dead chicken and we all have to face divine retribution and cleansing and stuff because we once may have eaten at a KFC."

"I haven't," Bugsy said simply.

"What's a KFC?" Zaldorp asked Lekika who shrugged.

"Your Negativity is Futile." The group turned to see in surprise that it was Keleko who spoke. "She knows what it is She has to have done," He told them, almost knowingly. "It is Never too late."

But Osama bin Goaten, Junior, still felt unsure.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers: **Three of Twelve is a Chainkan, named Keleko Ke'oke'o.

-Keleko Ke'oke'o is Greg White in Hawaiian, a pseudo leader of our YG

-The state of the planet a week after they left is still up for debate. I believe, in TLT, the entire two seasons spanned at most 3-4 days.

-Negativity is Futile is a play on the Borg phrase Resistance is Futile.


	38. The Parting of the Ways

**Title**: again, duh. Chosen before i knew about Doctor Who.

Episode Thirty-Eight

"**The Parting of the Ways"**

"You can't come with us?" Francoise was fairly disappointed by this news.

"Your mission is not my own," Lekika told her over the viewscreen. "I will be reassigned in time, perhaps with a similar purpose as your own." She smiled kindly at the four beings on the _Taiyou_. "Until then, it has been an honor and a pleasure to be of your service, Princess Francoise, Osama bin Goaten, Zaldorp and Bugsy. I am sure that our paths may someday cross again."

"Thank you," Zaldorp said sincerely to the three people on the BRO7/9. "For everything."

"Bringing me back from the dead for instance," Osama added with a wry grin.

"It was our pleasure to help the Warriors of the Power," The Facilitator replied. "Hiki ka lokomaika'i o ka Akua ho'omalu 'oukou."

Bugsy frowned. "Huh?"

"It was a blessing," Francoise explained.

"Well, why couldn't he have said it in English?" Bugsy griped. "It's entirely rude to speak in other languages like that. I take offense. Ow!" He glared at Francoise and rubbed the back of his head.

"The forward conduit has been routed to take you directly to Dewhickeymafloppet," Lekika told them. "Good luck to you all."

"Thank you, Bugsy of Earth," said Keleko, formerly Three of Twelve, and the communication was disengaged, leaving the four once again on the _Taiyou_, alone.

Osama turned to look at his three companions "Off we go?"

"Once more unto the breach it would seem," Francoise said and engaged the engines of the _Taiyou_, maneuvering it towards the conduit which would finally bring her home.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers:** I forgot what the Facilitator says in translation. It is a nice blessing though. Neener neener.

-This is the second time the crew has said good bye, previously separating from the 7th fleet.


	39. The Mission Accomplished

**Title**: finally it happens

Episode Thirty-Nine

"**The Mission Accomplished"**

The _Taiyou_ descended gracefully through the atmosphere of Dewhickeymafloppet down towards the docking port.

Osama looked around in awe at the buildings and ships that passed by as they lowered. "This is your homeworld?"

"This is my homeworld," Francoise replied as they landed gingerly on the pad.

Osama looked out at the cheering crowds. "They seem happy to see you."

"Is that really so surprising?" Francoise turned to look at him.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many penguins," Bugsy exclaimed staring out the forward porthole. There really was far too much black and white for his taste on this planet. It was making his eyes hurt. He took offense.

"I've avoided seeing this many penguins," Zaldorp said factually. The others turned to look at him. "It usually isn't a good thing for a Zorpian."

Osama frowned as he noticed Francoise nod in understanding. "What will they do to him?"

Francoise mused for a moment, then her expression changed. "They may want to do something, but I don't think they'll get to," She indicated out the porthole. "Look who's here."

The crowd before them had divided and there stood the Grand Dragon, Tai'koana, and beside him stood a grand figure, the Emperor Penguin.

**Meanwhile**

A small black vessel slipped closer and closer to the complex hidden deep within the asteroid cloud.

An automated scan swept over the vessel. A glow brightened in front of the ship and then disappeared as the defensive shield was lowered to allow access to the docking ports.

Zigwik looked over her shoulder at her still unconscious quarry, Prince Zoug of the Zorpian Empire. She smiled to herself. Her employer would be most pleased.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers:** After 38 episodes, Francoise, Osama and Bugsy finally arrive at Dewhickeymafloppet.

-another reminder that Zorpians and Killer Penguins don't get along.

-Tai'koana returns for the Third time, first time this season.

-The Emperor Penguin debuts. Hmm. Francoise is the Warrior Princess.

-we begin to learn the fate of Zoug and Zigwik.


	40. The Voice

**Title**: refers to Zigwik's employer

Episode Forty

"**The Voice"**

Zoug couldn't see clearly. His vision was rather bleary and swimmy and it was just wrong. He attempted to remember, but things weren't working so well within his memory so he gave up on that approach.

"Are you all right?" A female voice asked. Zoug turned to face the direction of the voice, and paused to wait for the swimming to stop.

"Where am I?" He asked, rolling onto his back, facing the general direction of the woman.

"That is a very good question, young prince."

Zoug squinted as his vision cleared. "Empress Raahaalil?" Suddenly his mind unfogged as well and he remembered. "So, Zigwik was a Kinjani agent was she? This is all a Kinjani plot?"

Raahaalil frowned at the small blue alien. "I am in custody as well, does it seem like a Kinjani plot?" she motioned to the apparent cell around them.

Zoug frowned, but was still skeptical. "I suppose not."

"Nor was it a Zorpian one it would seem," Raahaalil added as an after thought, considering Zoug for a moment.

Zoug thought as well. "That doesn't narrow it down as much as I would like it to." He admitted, looking back at the Empress who acknowledged the fact in his statement.

**Meanwhile**

Zigwik stood before the console in the Centre. "Zoug is in confinement."

"Good," The Voice replied over the communications system. "Well done."

Zigwik smiled at the praise. "Who is to be our next target?"

"This is." Zigwik looked at the image that appeared before her on the monitor. She smiled. This would be most fun.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers:** This is the first episode in which none of the Core Four appear (Bugsy, Osama, Francoise, or Zaldorp)

-Empress Raahaalil debuts.

-It's not the Zorpians, it's not the Kinjani, who could it be?

-The Voice is heard again.

-Zigwik has a NEW target. Soon, you will know who it is.


	41. The Feuphtians

**Title**: refers to the other Aliens

Episode Forty-One

"**The Feuphtians"**

"Congratulations on the completion of Phase One of your mission," Tai'koana says quite proudly to the small group of four.

"Somehow I expected you back sooner," The Emperor Penguin drawled a bit. Francoise seethed at him, but said nothing.

"What are we supposed to do next?" She said instead, turning back to the Dragon.

"Go to Feuphta," The Dragon stated.

"Feuphta?" Zaldorp said in horror. "Why?"

"What about Earth?" Osama said in concern.

"Earth will be fine without you for a bit longer, there is a larger picture to consider," Tai'koana explained.

"I don't like murals," Bugsy bitched. "I want to go home." and he pouted.

"You can't," The Emperor said simply. "You are going to Feuphta."

"Again, I ask, why?" Zaldorp said again.

"To warn them," The Emperor answered, glaring at the Zorpian. "Raahaalil has been kidnapped. Zoug has been kidnapped. It seems likely that one of the President's family will be kidnapped as well."

"Some one is trying to stir things up," Tai'koana explained more in depth. "The Kinjani were already suspecting the Zorpians. Now both the Kinjani and the Zorpians may turn on the Feuphtians."

"And we're caring?" Francoise asked, then turned to Zaldorp. "Are we caring?" Zaldorp shook his head.

"Do you want to destroy the universe?" The Emperor looked at his Daughter.

"No, just the Feuphtians."

"Feuphtians, Killer Penguins, Kinjani, Zorpians, Earthlings," Tai'koana rattled off, growing in size. "The universe has no need for classifications. Either you find a way to work together or all of you die as one!" And with a ball of fury he was gone.

A small meeping noise was heard. "I take offense."

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: It would seem the relations between Francoise and the Emperor are strained

-the Feuphtians don't get along with the Killer Penguins or the Zorpians either it seems

-There is a President of Feuphta

-Tai'koana explains the situation, hmm, wonder who's behind it all?

-Yes, Francoise is the Daughter of the Emperor

-So thus is the state of things.


	42. The Father

**Title**: refers to the Emperor

Episode Forty-Two

"**The Father"**

"15 years!" Osama, Bugsy and Zaldorp jump at the shrillness of the shriek. "I am missing 15 years and you don't even try to look for me?" Francoise the Warrior Princess of Dewhickeymafloppet was filled with rage.

"You must understand, my dear," Her father, the Emperor Penguin, explained. "As an Emperor, I have more important things to attend to."

Clearly this was not the right thing to say. "More important than your daughter?!"

"I thought you were a transvestite," Osama said in confusion, but Bugsy pulled him down and away from the action.

"I am the ruler of a rather large empire!" The Emperor was exasperated. "You are a warrior princess, I figured you would be able to take care of yourself in a satisfactory manner."

Francoise flapped about in horror. "I could have been dead!"

"But you aren't, so lets be thankful," The Emperor dismissed her and turned to face Zaldorp. "Now about this Zorpian Prisoner."

"Excuse me?" Zaldorp said flatly.

"What about this Zorpian?" Osama stood up taller.

"Is he not your prisoner?" The Emperor was confused.

"Does he look like our prisoner?" Francoise said sarcastically.

"Astronema placed him in my custody," Osama said firmly. "You have to go through me to get to him."

"And Me!" Bugsy cried out.

"Are they kidding?" The Emperor looked at his daughter.

Francoise shrugged. "They're from Earth. They're not smart enough to be kidding."

Osama blinked. "You may want to take offense to that."

Bugsy blinked. "I heartily agree."

"Nevertheless, Father," Francoise continued, "He is our companion and will accompany us to Feuphta. It seems it would be wise to have a representative from Zorp as well."

The Emperor considered this. "Your point is taken," He said after a bit. "We will deal with him upon your return."

Zaldorp stared as he watched the Emperor walk out of the room. "I feel so much better, thanks."

"I wouldn't worry," Francoise said flippantly. "It isn't likely we will return."

Bugsy blinked. "I changed my mind. I take offense to that."

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: Francoise has been missing from Dewhickeymafloppet for 15 years. How much of it was spent on Earth is unknown

-the transvestite bit is brought back, not sure what it means as of yet

-Another rehash: Tha Zaldorp/Osama/Astronema bit

-Foreshadowing of the nature of Feuphtians is given


	43. The Rearming of the Taiyou

**Title**: um...

Episode Forty-Three

"**The Rearming of the _Taiyou_"**

"What are they doing?" Osama asked, watching the work being done on the ship.

"Rearming the _Taiyou_," Francoise explained, standing by him in a supervisory way.

Osama turned to look back at the surprisingly powerful little ship. "It needed to be rearmed?"

"We're traveling into Feuphtian space," Zaldorp replied, coming over to stand on Osama's other side.

Osama looked at him. "That isn't comforting to think about."

"Are these Feuphtians very violent?" Bugsy frowned, his tail twitching.

"Yes, you should get along splendidly," Francoise cracked.

Bugsy glared. "I take offense."

Osama, however, was thinking. "Wasn't the Phueta Beast thingy from Feuphtian Space?"

Zaldorp nodded. "Yes, it usually is."

"Is there more than one of them?" Osama asked, turning to face the Zorpian.

"Possibly," Zaldorp replied slowly. "But it is believed they tend to stay around the Tuu'efa Cluster."

"Why was that one not then?" Osama wondered, cluing the others in.

Zaldorp blinked. "That is a question."

Francoise nodded in agreement. "We will have to ask the Feuphtians."

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: more exposition it seems

-More foreshadowing on the Feuphtians

-Bugsy's nature reiterated, as is the _Taiyou_

-More on the Phueta Beast. There's more than one?


	44. The Crossing

**Title**: refers to the action in both

Episode Forty-Four

"**The Crossing"**

"That was quite the send off." Osama still felt a little bit off from it. He sat in one of the rear chairs in the _Taiyou_ cockpit and tried to readjust.

Zaldorp was feeling rather insulted. "I don't like your father."

"What do you know?" Francoise snarked. "Something we agree on."

"Did he really have to make it seem like we wouldn't be coming back?" Osama asked with a bit of a whine in his tone.

"Do you really think we're going to?" Francoise asked back, not even turning to look at him.

Bugsy blinked and bristled. "I take offense to that insinuation. I plan on living far longer than this. I have at least 7 more lives to go through still," he said proudly.

_Taiyou_ chimed up suddenly. "Approaching Feuphtian Buffer," the ship informed. "Decelerating to impulse speed."

Osama frowned. "Why are we slowing down?"

"Because, we're entering Feuphtian space," Francoise explained.

"So?"

"It would not look nice to charge across some one else's border," Zaldorp explained in more depth. "Things are tense enough. We don't need them to twist our actions into an act of aggression."

**Meanwhile**

"Highness, a vessel approaches," First Lieutenant Kali informed Astronema as she strode out onto the main bridge of the _Oenone_.

"Identify," Astronema commanded.

Kali gasped and rechecked her findings. She whirled around wide-eyed. "It's Firaxian!"

Astronema and the others all were taken aback. "Hail them!" Astronema commanded and strode forward to stand in front of the main viewscreen. An image appeared. "What the..."

A Killer Penguin and a Goat of an almost familiar appearance sat at the controls of the ship, with a few more penguins behind them. "Greetings Astronema," The Penguin said happily. "We have been looking for you."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers: **Apparently it wasn't an uplifting send off

-Francoise and Zaldorp seem to be getting along better (after all they've been through? Yikes!)

-Bugsy has possibly died twice before, definitely once (the Boom in TLT1). Possibly in the Plummet

-More on the Feuphtians, their border is crossed

-Astronema returns with her second crossover experience (the Zorpian captured previously was from TLT, didja get that?)

-A Killer Penguin and a Goat, sound familiar? See American Boys season 2 to figure out what may be happening.


	45. The Encounter

**Title**: refers to Astronema

Episode Forty-Five

"**The Encounter"**

"That is why you must continue to Earth at a double rate." Pendleton Wrongrighter finished his report seriously as he looked up into the considering form of Astronema.

"So it would seem," Astronema agreed, turning to Hathor. "Commander."

"Yes, my queen." Hathor nodded and went off to implement the changes leaving Astronema alone to speak with the creatures from Earth.

"Of course," the goat continued, "the situation could be far different now. We left how many days ago." He waved with a hoof.

Astronema looked at him again, trying to figure out the sense of familiarity she was feeling. "What did you say your name was?"

"Osama bin Goaten," the creature replied politely.

"Odd," Astronema said in wonder. "How very curious."

"What is?" Osama asked, confused.

"I have already met a goat from Earth by this name," Astronema told him, carefully watching his reaction.

Osama's eyes went wide. "You have?"

"Yes," Astronema told him, eying him as he took in her words. "He traveled with two others on a mission to appeal for our aid."

"With who?" The goat asked excitedly. "Where is he?"

"The Princess Francoise of Dewhickeymafloppet and Bugsy of Earth," Astronema answered. Clearly the creature before her was familiar with the names by his reaction, although his companion Pendleton only seemed to recognize the other penguin. "As far as I know they are on Dewhickeymafloppet, receiving further instructions from the Great Dragon."

"He's alive!" Osama cried out happily, grabbing onto Pendleton and laughing. "Did you hear that? He's alive! My son is alive!" He began to cry. Astronema smiled. Maybe there was still some good left in the universe after all.

**Meanwhile**

"It's rather quiet here," Zaldorp stated as he looked around at the stars of Feuphtian space.

"Yes it is," Francoise agreed as she piloted the _Taiyou_ slowly and quietly along.

"I don't like this," Zaldorp decided sharply, turning to Francoise for her opinion.

Francoise looked back. "Neither do I."

"Here it comes." The two aliens turned to see Osama standing behind them, looking off into the distance.

"Here what comes?" Zaldorp asked, exchanging looks with Francoise, but Bugsy cried out before he could receive an answer.

"I take offense to that thing!" Bugsy yowled and reared up his claw to smack the chirping com system that had once again taken him by surprise.

Francoise stopped him on his down swing. "Don't touch it."

"Incoming Automated Transmission." The soft voice of the _Taiyou_ replied. Francoise pressed the button and they waited for the words to come.

A staticky voice pierced the silence "Is anyone out there?" A terrified voice. "We need Help!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers:** And shmoop. Osama Senior learns his son, Francoise and Bugsy survived the Cataclysmic Fireball. Happy times.

-Osama Senior and Pendleton crossover into Spaced Cadets! The level of further involvement is as yet undecided.

-Osama demonstrates some precognitive abilities. Hmm. It does seem he had vague mind powers in TLT

-Bugsy's violent nature is resurfacing

-the com chirp strikes again. I think this is 5 but I may be wrong.


	46. The Distress

**Title**: refers to the message

Episode Forty-Six

"**The Distress"**

The staticky voice filled the small cockpit. The four companions sat in complete attention.

"Our planet is under attack! We don't know who it is! Please! Is anyone out there? We need help! Our coordinates are contained within this message. If you are receiving this please send help! We are under attack, I repeat we are under attack! --"

"That's unsettling," Bugsy said, highly offended by this new fearful feeling he feels.

"How far away is the planet?" Francoise said in a serious tone.

Zaldorp fiddled with the controls. "About 20 minutes off our course."

Osama gaped in horror. "You aren't thinking of going there, are you?"

"They need help," Francoise replied firmly.

"We're four creatures on a scout ship," Osama pleaded. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"A heavily armed scout ship," Zaldorp pointed out.

"With a big red button," Bugsy added, looking fondly at said button.

"Adjusting course," Francoise stated as she did just that.

"We're supposed to be going to the Feuphtians," Osama reminded the others.

"The Feuphtians can wait," Francoise replied.

Zaldorp paused. "Unless they're already there."

Osama turned to look at the Zorpian in horror. "You don't mean..."

"No, this is their space though," Zaldorp indicated the monitor with the map. "It would be safe to assume they've received the message as well."

"I don't know," Francoise frowned. "We haven't seen anyone else out here."

"What if the attackers are still there?" Osama asked. They all paused at the thought.

"We'll be careful," Francoise assured. "And if they are, Big Red Button." Bugsy nodded, at the ready.

Osama gulped. He felt something, something sinister he couldn't explain. Something was coming.

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers:** ooh, how heroic of Francoise! A planet in need of help distracts our heroes from their mission. They tend to be easily sidetracked don't they?

-a new villain type will be appearing soon it seems. Hmm.

-Osama continues to feel things.


	47. The Ghost

**Title**: refers to something creepy

Episode Forty-Seven

"**The Ghost"**

It was a blue and green and brown planet. An eerily familiar looking planet. Continents and oceans and swirling white clouds. Beautiful, serene, calm.

"It doesn't look damaged," Bugsy said, looking out the window.

Zaldorp fiddled with his controls. "Scanning the surface for life signs."

"It's pretty," Osama stated simply. "Kinda like home." Somehow this didn't make less unsettling though.

"There's too much interference," Zaldorp frowned. "It's hard to get a clear reading." He smacked the panel.

"Well, adjust the scanners," Francoise snarked and rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard."

"What about the message?" Osama wondered.

Francoise checked. "It's still broadcasting."

"From where?" Bugsy stared hard at the planet as if he could find it.

"Um, northern hemisphere," She replied, pointing out the window. "The big continent."

"I don't like this," Osama said quietly. "Something doesn't feel right."

Bugsy shuddered. "I Take Offense to the creepiness of it."

"Okay, I'm through," Zaldorp said in annoyed triumph. Then stared at the screen. Hard.

Francoise glanced over to Osama and Bugsy. "What is it?"

Zaldorp looked up at the others with wide eyes. "Empty."

Francoise looked back at the Zorpian. "What do you mean empty?"

Osama stared out the window at the serene planet below. "There's no one home."

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers**: Ooh. Earth like planet. Empty. Creepy.

-Yes, yes it's slightly Serenity like but this was more inspired by ST:TNG if you must know.


	48. The Unease

**Title**: refers to the feeling

Episode Forty-Eight

"**The Unease"**

Francoise gazed out of the deserted streets of what seemed to be some kind of town square. "Alright then, let's do this and get it over with."

Osama frowned as the Killer Penguin began to waddle off. "Where are you going?"

"The source is that way," Francoise pointed towards a Grand Hall.

"I don't like this," Bugsy pouted from the hatch onto the Taiyou. "This is creepy. It's bad and it's creepy and it's wrong."

"Stay here then," Zaldorp said, moving to follow Francoise. "Watch the ship."

"No!" Bugsy cried out in a panic. The others looked at him in surprise. "Don't leave me alone! I don't like being alone." Bugsy was wide eyed.

Francoise squinted her eyes and smirked. "What, are you afraid?"

Bugsy bristled. "I take offense!"

Osama mused for a moment. "It probably wouldn't be a good idea to leave him unsupervised anyway."

Bugsy glared at his friend. "Still taking offense."

"Whatever," Francoise huffed. "I am going to find the source of this message, and maybe see if I can figure out why there's a distinct lack of anyone else."

"Someone attacked," Zaldorp reminded her.

"It doesn't look like that though, does it?" Francoise gestured to their surroundings.

"What is he doing?" Bugsy frowned, looking past them.

Francoise and Zaldorp turned to see Osama wandering his way towards the Grand Hall. The three hurried after him.

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers**: Bugsy has a fear of being alone. Is it really that surprising?

-So the alien attack left a distinct lack of damage to the planet. Hmm.


	49. The Message

**Title**: um, yeah

Episode Forty-Nine

"**The Message"**

"I don't like this," Bugsy said as he followed the other three through the dark and deserted Grand Hall. "I don't like this. I really, really, really, really, really don't like this."

"Oh, just shut up," Francoise snapped. He really wasn't helping anything by making the rest of them more nervous. What happened to the Psycho Cat? He had always seemed so recklessly and stupidly courageous and now . . .

Zaldorp gazed around at the obvious signs of interrupted life. "This is eerie."

Osama pushed and the heavy door swung slowly open. Inside the door was a small white room. In the center of the room was a small circular ring platform.

"Here." Osama stopped at the edge of the ring.

"Here what?" Zaldorp asked as he moved to stand by Osama. The ring lit up and the image of an alien woman appeared. "Oh."

"If you are receiving this message, then the worst has happened," The Woman said. "If this message is activated it can only mean one thing. There is no one left."

"We don't know who they are or where they came from, but they're here and people, they're . . . they're gone." The woman seemed very distressed, but was impressively holding it together for the purpose of the message.

"They appeared three days ago. Just suddenly there, in orbit. No communications, no warnings, no interaction of any kind. Then it started," She glanced around at something. "The disappearances. Small at first, then more, and more, until whole cities were just gone. We were a planet with a population of billions. Now there's less than a quarter of a million of us left."

Bugsy hissed. Francoise gasped and grabbed Osama's front leg. "My god!" Zaldorp said in horror.

The Woman continued, "Nothing we do makes a difference. They just keep coming. People keep going. And we don't know who, or how or why. Just that something is happening to us and it can't be stopped."

"Please, if you are seeing this, warn others," The Woman pleaded. "If you see these ships," The images of alien vessels appeared before her in three-dimensions. Sharp, angular vessels. "Fight. Run. Please, find out who they are and stop them befo--"

The Woman disappeared. The message staticked.

The room was quiet. The shock and horror and utter fear created by the message hung in the air. After a few minutes, a small voice spoke.

"I take offense."

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers**: Bugsy's fear is rather strange considering his past behaviors.

-Interrupted life is a clue to the message itself.

-Osama again demonstrates instinctual knowledge

-again, a reference to **Serenity**

-it is implied that the inhabitants of the planet were taken by the aliens. No other information is given on that.

-The Woman was Taken before she finished

-Helplessness: the most terrifying thing.


	50. The Shadow

**Title**: refers to the sensor

Episode Fifty

**The Shadow**

"Can't this ship go any faster?" Bugsy freaked out, gripping the pilot's chair and shaking it.

Francoise smacked him off her chair. "Yes."

"Then why aren't we?" Bugsy pointed out frantically, flapping about. His tail was highly puffed out.

Francoise paused. "Good point."

"The Feuphtians," Zaldorp reminded the penguin as she began to spin up the hyperdrive.

"Screw the Feuphtians!" Francoise snapped. "You saw that message!"

"Who could do that?" Osama was still in nervous shock. "Who, um, who has that power?"

"No idea." Francoise replied, working on the systems as they flew away from the Ghost Planet.

"It wasn't the Feuphtians then?" Osama asked.

Francoise shook her head. "Their ships don't look like that."

"Unless they have new ships," Zaldorp said.

"I don't want to think about that," Francoise shuddered.

"Or maybe it's the kidnappers," Zaldorp added. Francoise glared at the Zorpian.

Their attention was seized by Bugsy. "There's something wrong with this screen."

"What do you mean?" Zaldorp asked, moving over by the cat.

Bugsy pointed at the sensor image. "There's some kind of fuzzy thing there, on the screen behind us."

Zaldorp's eyes widened and he looked quickly at Francoise. "A sensor shadow."

Francoise swore. Osama was confused. "What does it mean?"

The blast that shook the ship was enough to answer his question.

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers**: The Aliens may not have been the Feuphtians, but it can't be confirmed.

-Zigwik is one of the kidnappers mentioned, which somewhat implies that it isn't them.

-Francoise and Zaldorp still have a bit of a thing going on between them. He tends to irritate when being helpful it seems. Mostly because his helping here isn't really helping.

-the _Taiyou_ is being followed


	51. The Panic of the Taking

**Title**: um, it's complicated

Episode Fifty-One

"**The Panic of the Taking"**

Bugsy tumbled backwards into the rear section of the _Taiyou_. "Hyperdrive! Hyperdrive!"

"Shut up!" Francoise snapped as she struggled with the steering controls.

"Big red button!" Bugsy shrieked as tumbled back into the cockpit as another blast shook the poor ship.

"They're cloaked you moron!" Francoise snapped over her shoulder.

"I don't care what they're wearing, shoot them!" Bugsy cried out in high offense to everything. He bristled. He spat. He tumbled. He vanished.

"Bugsy!" Osama gasped.

"Oh my Zarda!" Zaldorp's eyes went wide.

"What happened to him?" Osama ran to the spot where the cat had been. "What happened?"

"He's gone," Zaldorp was frozen in horror.

"Oh god," Osama paled under his fur. "It's them!"

Francoise couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Stop panicking you idiotic beings! You," She barked at Zaldorp. "There, fix that, and you," She barked to Osama. "You go--"

"Francoise!" Zaldorp cried out at the empty chair.

Osama whimpered. "This is so not good."

Zaldorp ran to the helm controls. "Where is the Hyperdrive?"

"We can't leave them!" Osama cried out in horror.

"Watch me!" another blast rocked the small ship.

"Warning, Hyperdrive Overload in 30 seconds." Osama and Zaldorp exchanged looks.

"I don't think we're going anywhere," Zaldorp gulped.

Osama blanched. "Oh we'll be going somewhere all right."

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers:** Bugsy and Francoise disappear, implying involvement of the aliens from the Ghost Planet. Francoise is doubtful about that though.

-Osama and Zaldorp are left on the damaged _Taiyou_, which seems to be about to explode. What a penultimate!!


	52. The Tragedy of Bugsy the Psycho Cat

**Title**: refers to the situation.

**Season Two Finale!**

Episode Fifty-Two

"**The Tragedy of Bugsy the Psycho Cat"**

The doors slid open and the Warrior Queen Astronema strode onto the bridge of the _Oenone_ with great purpose.

"Highness," Hathor said with a smile to her Queen, then turned back to the large viewscreen at the fore of the bridge. "We have arrived."

Astronema walked to the front to stand beside Hathor and gazed at the blue and green and brown planet before her. "Send a message to Her."

The 7th fleet hovered beyond sensor range and scanned the planet below them. Astronema had arrived at the planet called Earth.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else. . .**

He twitched. He jumped. He jerked awake.

Looking around at his surroundings, he saw empty streets and empty buildings. Familiar empty streets and empty buildings. He was back on the Ghost Planet. Maybe there had been a crash.

"Osama?" He called out. His voice echoed down the street. The suns were setting over the horizon.

"Francoise?" He turned a corner to see a vast vista of a reddish canyon before him. Just off in the distance beyond the city.

"This isn't funny!" He shouted angrily, not understanding where his friends were hiding. He didn't see any smoke though, so the _Taiyou_ hadn't crashed. Maybe.

"Hello?" He tried desperately. "Anyone?" still no response.

This was just too much. The ball of rage built inside of him until he exploded with its vast power . . .

"I TAKE OFFENSE!!!!"

His words echoed across the landscape. There was no response.

Feeling very small, and very alone, Bugsy the Psycho Cat curled up in a small ball, and cried.

**To Be Continued in Season Three...**

**trivia and spoilers:** Astronema has arrived at Earth. Her time in Spaced Cadets! has ended. She may now enter into one of the other stories in a future season, since if you recall, AB and TLT take place around 6 days before the events in SC.

-Poor Bugsy has been left alone, which is his Fear. (ooh, was there foreshadowing of this?)

-for Season 3: The Fate of Osama, Zaldorp and Francoise is unknown. Francoise and Bugsy were taken, but Bugsy was dumped on the planet, why? Where is Francoise?

-What of Zigwik and the Voice? What of Zoug and Raahaalil? And Osama Senior and Pendleton?

**-for the answers to these questions and more, tune in for Season Three of Spaced Cadets!**


	53. Season 3! The Freak Out

**Season Three Premiere!!!**

Episode Fifty-Three

"**The Freak Out"**

The sunlight was lovely and warm and heated the fur on his back quite nicely. Bugsy purred happily on his patch of pink grass.

Slowly and lazily, he began to wake up. First he stretched his front legs, yawning as he did. Then he stretched each of his back legs, sticking them out as far as he could.

He blinked his eyes blearily in the morning light and gazed sleepily around at his surroundings. The sounds of animals could be heard in the distance. The greenish clouds wisped by overhead. The suns were shining brightly just above the horizon.

Bugsy blinked. Suns. Not Sun. Suns. In plural. Different planet. The empty planet.

Bugsy began to bristle as the memory flooded back to him. He was alone on the deserted planet. He had been left. Something had happened on the _Taiyou_ and he was alone on the planet.

No Osama bin Goaten Junior, his bestest friend in the galaxy, to attempt to keep him in control. No Francoise the Warrior Princess to be snappish at him over every little thing. No Zaldorp the Zorpian to be annoyingly logical. No _Akaaka Taiyou_ and its evil hyperdive. He was Alone.

It began to build. His orange hairs began to bristle larger than ever and stood straight up all over his body. His tail began to twitch more violently and spasmodically than ever before. His claws emerged. He spit. He spat. He hissed. He bubbled up and boiled over. He took offense!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Bugsy launched into the air almost a good four feet and then shot to the right. He tore down the road at a fast and furious pace.

He ran at a large scraggle tree on a corner. Bugsy circled the trunk eight and half times before taking off down a different road to his left. Somehow he had managed to become even more puffed up in Psycho Cat rage then he had been before.

He knocked over over various things which may have been boxes or receptacles of some kind or other. Grass, Leaves, Papers, all sorts of things went flying into the air.

Suddenly, he stopped. Taking in a dip sniff of the air, Bugsy smelt something. Something that made his tummy rumble loudly. He was hungry and somewhere, nearby, there was food. His Psycho Freak Out would have to wait until later. He needed to find the source of the smell, and fast!

**To Be Continued...**


	54. The Light in the Plaza

Episode Fifty-Four

"**The Light in the Plaza"**

Bugsy was a cat on a mission. He sniffed the air with purpose and determination. Onward he walked, almost trance like, onward into the central area of the city.

The buildings got taller and taller and more cylindrical as he made his way towards the center of the alien city. They also seemed to take on the monotony of various shades of shiny blues and purples. Everything seemed made of glass and it glinted in the morning suns.

All except for one building. A smaller one. It was sandy orange and more pyrimadical in shape. It also seemed to be radiating a fair amount of heat. Which is what things do when they're on fire.

Bugsy sniffed the air and could tell that something inside the burning building actually smelt good. Oddly enough it smelled a bit like chicken, which made him wonder since the planet he was on was alien. Did aliens have chickens? However, his drive for food did not overshadow the idea of walking into a fire to try and find it. He took offense at the smelly tease and pouted.

He was examining the odd fiery looking bird on the window when he noticed something in the reflection. A strange blinking something that was coming from somewhere behind him.

Bugsy whirled around and stared down the street. His eyes snapped quickly in all directions. He saw it. A blinking white light in the plaza down the street.

His hunger temporarily forgotten, Bugsy slowly slunk his way up the street in a stealth like manner. He crouched low to the ground as if to avoid being spotted, which was rather odd to do since the planet was empty of people anyway.

Eventually he arrived in the middle of the plaza and stared. There was an Arch. A simple Arch. It seemed older than everything in the vicinity. Actually, when he considered it, it seemed older than everything in the city. It stood out amidst the shiny blues, as the Arch was a dully white stone.

Bugsy stared up at the arch, and then down at the panel at the base. The light blinked at him from its place on an odd little panel. The panel had three symbols on it, but he would be damned if he knew what they meant.

But Bugsy was a Cat. A Psycho Cat granted, but still a cat and the curiosity was building inside him. He had to touch it. The blinking light. It tempted him and bade him into action. He reached out with his paw...

**To Be Continued...**


	55. The Eruption

Episode Fifty-Five

"**The Eruption"**

Bugsy reached out with his paw and pressed the symbol under the light. He blinked. Nothing happened. Bugsy cocked his head and thought for a moment. Then reached out and touched the next symbol.

He hissed in surprise at the eruption of light and puffed up again in his offense. He jumped back and stared wide eyed. Within the arch and energy field had appeared. White and rippling. And almost transparent.

Bugsy walked around to stand in front of the arch. He had no idea what it was but it was pretty. He began to walk towards it.

A Girl stood before him. Her hair was blue. Soon a Boy stood beside her, followed by another Boy, a younger one with a hamster on his shoulder. They looked around at the area until they all noticed the cat staring up at them in shock.

The Girl made a noise. "Well, that's unexpected."

**Meanwhile...**

Osama tried to move but his body groaned in protest. He tried blinking instead, but that didn't work out to well either so he decided to just lay there and whimper instead.

"Ow." Zaldorp's voice came clear through the haze.

"Are we dead?" Osama asked, not moving, but opening his eyes slowly.

"I'm feeling too much pain to be dead," Zaldorp replied in a rather unhappy tone.

Osama sat up suddenly, ignoring his body. He looked around the room in confusion. "Where are we?"

Zaldorp looked over at Osama, with a frown, then looked around in consideration. "Oh no." His eyes got wide. "Oh no no no."

"What is it?" Osama didn't like the looks of that reaction.

Zaldorp began to scuttle to stand up. "We can't be here."

"Where? Where are we?" Osama asked, now feeling quite freaked and looking about him again. "What is this place?"

Zaldorp clung to the wall behind him. "Feuphtian!"

Osama paled. Then the door hissed open.

**To Be Continued...**


	56. The Fearsome

Episode Fifty-Six

"**The Fearsome"**

The door hissed open. Osama and Zaldorp jumped back and clung to each other. They screamed as they waited for the dreaded Feuphtians to appear.

"Hello." Nothing was in the doorway. They exchanged looks, then realized they were looking too high.

Standing in the doorway at a height of at most 2 ½ feet, were the Feuphtians. Two of them. Yellow and shaggy fluffy, with antennae and tails. And smiling.

"We were hoping you would wake up soon," said the One to the left, its Antenna waving about. "We were quite worried."

Osama gaped. "You're Feuphtians?"

The Left one nodded happily. "Quite, quite."

"I am Oepe-epe Ani," The One on the right said. "And this is Tling'kit."

"Ok," Osama replied, dumbstruck. These were the feared Feuphtians? "Oh, I'm Osama bin Goaten and this is Zaldorp."

Tling'kit gasped. "You are Zorpian."

Zaldorp paled. "Y-Yes."

Tling'kit squealed and clapped his hands together. "Oh how keen! I've never met one before." He rushed over and grabbed onto Zaldorp and shook his hands. "Welcome aboard the _Effettua_."

"And what about you?" Oepe-epe asked, his tail twitching back and forth.

"I'm a goat," Osama replied. "I'm from Earth."

"Earth?" Oepe-epe asked, tilting his head.

"We were sent by the Emperor Penguin of Dewhickeymafloppet," Osama explained. "We have a warning to give your President."

"We are already en route to the Homeworld," Tling'kit informed. "We will be there in a few eftas."

"Wait." Zaldorp had apparently found his voice again. "The others, the _Taiyou_. What happened?"

"Your ship is recovering in the bay." Tling'kit smiled happily.

"And Francoise? Bugsy?" Osama asked.

Oepe-epe and Tling'kit exchanged looks. "Who are they?"

**Meanwhile, on the Ghost Planet...**

"You're a cat," The girl stated, looking down at the startled form of Bugsy. "What are you doing here?"

Bugsy was stunned and somewhat appalled to hear her speak English. The Girl had freaking Blue hair for frell's sake! "You're from Earth?" He asked, incredulously. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to believe it.

"Yes, are you?" squeaked the small voice of the Hamster on the Boy's shoulder.

"Where else would I be from?" Bugsy asked, feeling miffed at the insinuation he was an alien space cat. Offense occurred. His fur bristled a bit.

The girl smiled wryly at him. "You'd be surprised."

"What's your name?" Bugsy turned to see the younger of the Boys walking down the steps and towards him.

He eyed the Boy warily. "Bugsy."

"I am Zev," the Boy said, pointing to himself. "This is Helloweez, Kea, and Jantu."

Bugsy looked at each person he indicated. Helloweez waved. Kea smiled. But Jantu was looking around the city. "What happened here?"

From the grim expression on his face, Bugsy wagered a guess as to what he meant. "I can show you."

**To Be Continued...**


	57. The Trust

Episode Fifty-Seven

"**The Trust"**

Bugsy watched quietly as the new arrivals stared in horror at the message.

"Please, if you are seeing this, warn others," The Woman pleaded. "If you see these ships," The images of alien vessels appeared before her in three-dimensions. Sharp, angular vessels. "Fight, run, please, find out who they are and stop them befo--"

The Message cut. The silence followed.

"They're all gone?" Helloweez squeaked quietly.

Zev seemed pale. "How is that possible?"

"Were you not paying attention?" Bugsy snarked. "They were taken."

"Do you think this is what happened on Kan Iela?" Kea asked, looking at her boyfriend.

Bugsy whirled around towards the other two. "This has happened somewhere else?"

Jantu looked serious. "Yes, it has."

"Why?" Zev asked. "Would you take a whole race and leave a planet empty?"

"As a sign," Jantu replied.

"See what we can do," Kea said. Bugsy shivered.

Helloweez frowned. "But what would they do with all of them once they have them?"

Jantu looked at the floor, then up at the others. "We may not want to know the answer to that."

Bugsy stared. "I take Offense."

**Meanwhile, on the _Effettua_, **

Osama stared at the charred and ruptured paneling as it folded in on itself. The wiring was reattaching to where it should be. "What's it doing?"

"Regenerating," Zaldorp replied as slid into the chair at the scanner of the Taiyou. "The Borg features were left in for this reason. The ship can fix itself."

"What are you doing?" Osama asked. He walked over and peered at what Zaldorp was doing.

"Looking at the sensor records," Zaldorp explained. "See if I can figure out what happened."

Osama watched him for a moment, thinking. "They aren't monsters," He said quietly. "They would help."

Zaldorp stopped and sighed. "I know. It's just, hard to adjust to."

"Excuse me." Osama and Zaldorp turned to see Oepe-epe peeking in the doorway, smiling. "We will be arriving at the Homeworld in about one efta. A message has been sent ahead that you wish to speak with the President. There will be someone there to escort you when we arrive."

Osama poked Zaldorp. "Ask."

Zaldorp frowned a little. "We need your help."

**To Be Continued ...**


	58. The Fate of Francoise

Episode Fifty-Eight

"**The Fate of Francoise"**

Osama stepped into the corridor after Zaldorp and looked around at the docking center. It reminded him of an airport terminal, except much, much more alien and filled with fluffy yellow Feuphtians.

"We will make sure to send out vessels to the planet you indicated and will look for every sign possible as to what may have happened to your companions," Oepe-epe Ani told them as he led them into the center of the Terminal.

"Thank You," Zaldorp replied, still a bit uncomfortable with it all.

"Does it have a name?" The other three turned to look at Osama. "The planet, does it have a name? Do you know who lived there?"

Tling'kit cocked his head in thought. "No, not at the moment," He said. "But we can find out for you."

"Why?" Zaldorp frowned, confused.

"I just thought it would be nice to know something about that planet when it was more, alive." Osama shrugged, but his eyes said a bit more. "I'd rather have that image to think of instead of the message." Zaldorp nodded.

Tling'kit smiled kindly. "We will do our best."

Zaldorp sighed and looked about. "What happens now?"

"Greetings and welcome friends." Osama and Zaldorp turned to see a new Feuphtian with a scarf around its neck. Her voice hinted to them that she was female.

"This is Luci-uci Ani," Oepe-epe introduced the new Feuphtian. "She will escort you to your meeting with the president."

Luci-uci smiled and motioned with her arm, her antennae, and her tail. "If you will follow me."

"Right," Osama said quietly to Zaldorp as they began to follow the female. "How is this gonna work?" Zaldorp looked at him for more. "We don't have Francoise. She was the Warrior Princess. She could at least address him on a similar level. We can't."

Zaldorp realized what he meant and worried. "Where is she when we need her?"

**Meanwhile, elsewhere**

She groaned and shifted as consciousness returned slowly to her. "She's alive." A female voice spoke, quite nearby.

"Is that really such a good thing?" a male voice. Rather bitter and whiny sounding.

Francoise blinked and tried to move. "Ow."

"Just lay still for a moment," the Woman said, easing Francoise back down. "Get your bearings first."

Francoise squinted up as recognition began to set in. "Empress?"

Raahalil smiled down at her. "Yes."

Francoise frowned as she noticed the ceiling beyond Raahalil. "Where am I?"

"You think we know?" the male voice snarked. Francoise turned to find the source.

"Zoug." He was huddled in a corner looking grumpy. Francoise frowned. "We're in a cell."

Raahalil nodded. "Being detained. Yes."

"Why?" Francoise sat up a bit.

Raahalil smiled grimly. "That hasn't entirely been made clear to us yet."

Francoise paused. Within her swelled all her Warrior Princess determination and courage and mindless ignorance to the odds. "I'd rather not wait to find out."

**To Be Continued...**


	59. The Plan of Escape

Episode Fifty-Nine

"**The Plan of Escape"**

Kea walked out of the Hall with a fierce determination. "We need to find a ship."

"What? Why?" Bugsy asked. "Can't we just go back through that thingy in the plaza?"

"We could this time," Jantu pointed out. "It might be better." He glanced upwards. "They could still be watching."

Zev looked up in response to that statement. "Where would we go?"

Kea took a breath as she looked at the window with the burning bird on it. "Well, we alter the setting to take us back to the Hub."

Jantu nodded. "And then where?"

Kea turned to look at him. "Home."

Jantu immediately shook his head. "We can't."

"Where else will we find answers?" Kea insisted. "Things are mighty strange in this universe as of late. Planets empty and backwards, where else can we find out why?"

"Somewhere else," Jantu replied quickly. "We go somewhere else and we find the answers on our own."

Helloweez exchanged looks with Bugsy and Zev. "Why can't we go to your world?"

Jantu looked at the others. "It's complicated."

Bugsy huffed in offense to his intellect. "How?"

"There's a time dilation," Jantu explained. "If we were to go and stay there for as little time as two weeks, 2 and half years would have passed in the rest of the universe."

"It's the safest place in all creation," Kea added on when he finished. "No one will find you and you can get answers."

"Kea," Jantu said in a somewhat warning tone.

"Hosha can fix it," Kea continued. "Portals have the potential to travel through time and space and across dimensions. We can go backwards. Get there before we left here. No time will have passed, sorta."

Jantu looked at her. "It's dangerous."

Kea crossed her arms defiantly, sensing that she was winning. "Do you have a better plan?"

**Meanwhile, in the Cell**

Francoise and Raahalil huddled together in the far corner, as much in the darkness as they could be. It was safer to plot there and plot they did.

"And once the doors open?" Raahalil whispered. Francoise pondered this a moment.

"It will never work." Zoug bitched as he listened in.

"If you don't have something useful to contribute, go back to your corner and pout," Francoise snapped.

"They are watching us!" the Zorpian Prince hissed at the other two captives. "Do you really think they aren't hearing every word of it?"

Francoise glared at him. "They may be hearing it but I can guarantee you they aren't hearing all of it," She spoke through a clenched beak. "Now be quiet."

Zoug glared back. "You're gonna get killed."

"Preferable to staying here and waiting for all to be revealed," Francoise shot back.

"He is Zorpian," Raahalil stated. She looked at the annoying little alien. "Just let him whine. It seems to bring them comfort. There is not much else they seem capable of doing."

Francoise looked at the Empress. "That is not entirely true."

But the Empress did not get a chance to ask what she meant by this statement. The cell door slid open suddenly. Zoug cowered in a corner. Francoise and Raahalil turned to look.

Zigwik stood smiling in the door way. "You will come with me."

**To Be Continued...**


	60. The Flaming Bird

Episode Sixty

"**The Flaming Bird"**

"This plan of yours better work." Jantu knelt next to the Portal controls as the others milled about nearby.

"Hosha will ensure that it does," Kea affirmed standing above him.

"There it is again," Zev said suddenly.

"There what is?" Bugsy asked, turning to look.

"The Phoenix." Another image of a Bird surrounded by flames decorated a wall across the plaza.

"The Brothers were right," Helloweez said in awe. "It is everywhere."

Bugsy frowned. "What does a Flaming Bird have to do with anything?"

"Something about the restoration of the universe to its proper state." Zev shrugged as he tried to remember what he had been told.

"I didn't realize it was broken." Bugsy cocked his head in thought.

Kea looked down at the psycho cat. "This planet is empty. That seem right to you?"

Bugsy pouted a bit. "Not really." Then he jumped as the Portal reactivated.

"And destination set." Jantu stood up and walked up onto the platform.

"Right," Kea said. She pointed towards the Portal. "Onward ho."

Bugsy fluffed up. "I take offense."

**Meanwhile, on the Feuphtian Homeworld**

Osama and Zaldorp stood side by side in the President's office. Luci-uci stood beside the desk of the President. President Zudu-udu Ani sat in a chair like thing before them, looking as serious as a Feuphtian could.

He tried to take it all in. "Prince Zoug and Empress Raahalil have been kidnapped and Princess Francoise has been taken as well." Osama and Zaldorp nodded.

"Were they all taken by the same people?" Luci-uci asked.

"We don't know," Zaldorp replied. "No one knows who took them."

"But the Zorpians and the Kinjani are blaming each other," Luci-uci reiterated.

Zaldorp nodded grimly. "The blame may shift soon, Mr. President."

"To us," President Ani mused. "How most improper."

"It would seem that your people's reputation is a bit exaggerated." Osama smiled somewhat apologetically.

"Whatever keeps us safe, young Earth Goat," President Ani said knowingly.

"It is assumed these kidnappings will continue," Zaldorp continued. "Which would stand to reason that someone in your family could be next."

Luci-uci gasped. "Oh no!"

"We will take every precaution to ensure that does not occur," The President told his daughter. "Thank you Zaldorp of Planet X, Thank you Osama of Earth."

Zaldorp nodded politely. He turned to look at Osama who seemed a bit zoned out. He poked him. "Osama?"

Osama jumped back, quite startled. "I just saw a bird catch fire."

**To Be Continued...**


	61. The Visionary

Episode Sixty-One

"**The Visionary"**

Zaldorp looked at Osama confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. He quickly looked out the windows. "You saw what bird catch fire?"

"I don't know," Osama answered. "I just saw it."

"What did you see?" Luci-uci asked, taking a genuine interest.

Osama thought. "A planet. A desert planet."

President Ani looked to Zaldorp. "Do you know of any?"

Zaldorp shook his head in the negative. "There aren't any in the Zorpian Empire."

"There was a bird," Osama continued. "Red and Gold. It lifted its wings and sang. Then the sun rose." Osama looked far away as he remembered.

"And then?" Zaldorp prodded.

Osama turned to look at him in shock. "It exploded into flame."

"The Bird?" Luci-uci gasped.

Osama shook his head. "Everything."

The others were stunned. "What do you think it means?" Luci-uci asks her father.

"The symbolism isn't familiar to me." The President rubbed his chin.

"Nor to me," Zaldorp agreed.

"Are you okay, young earth goat?" President Ani asked as Osama sat down.

"I don't know," Osama replied. Then he looked up at the others. "It's coming."

Zaldorp wasn't too sure about the sound of that. "What is?"

Osama looked haunted. "The explosion."

**Meanwhile, Somewhere else**

"Hello?" Her voice echoed in the dark empty room.

"Hello?" Still no answer. Francoise wasn't entirely sure what to make of all this.

"Is anybody out there?" She called out. Still nothing.

"Not in an existential way but a more physical one?" Even her humor garnered no response.

Francoise began to get annoyed. What was this really? "I assume I was brought here for a reason," She called out to whoever may be listening. "And I assume that reason involves some form of interrogation. So shall we commence with it or is this some sort of tension stress building exercise to make me more liable to answer you questions?"

The silence answered her. She sighed and crossed her flippers. "This is highly boring," She called out again. "And somewhat anticlimactic."

Finding the situation entirely bizarre, Francoise just gave up. She sat down on the floor. "Is anyone there?" She tried again. Her tone betrayed her ambivalence.

This time, however, icy chills ran through her when the silence replied.

"Everywhere."

**To Be Continued...**


	62. The Unwelcome Answers

Episode Sixty-Two

"**The Unwelcome Answers"**

Francoise stood up quickly. "Who are you?" She called out to the Voice. "What do you want with me?"

"I want nothing with you." The Voice replied. She could almost hear it smirking.

Francoise frowned, though no one could see it in the dark. "Then why am I here?"

"To create ripples."

"I'm not sure how liquid fits into this but I won't cooperate," Francoise said defiantly.

"You are already doing what I need you to do."

Francoise felt cold. "Then I'll stop."

"You truly think it is that easy?" The Voice replied. Its tone was amused and yet frightening at the same time. "You can not stop this. This, this is much bigger than you, your highness. Bigger than your Empress or your scattered little friends."

Francoise trembled a bit, but willed herself to stay strong. "What do you want?"

"Everything."

"Who are you?" Francoise asked, quieter. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

"Power."

The silence consumed the darkness again. Francoise felt scared.

**Meanwhile, in the Hub**

It was bright. Warm bright. Like a bright marble hall, only it couldn't have been because marble just didn't glow like that. Everything glowed. Everyone glowed. Bugsy was entranced. He was Somewhere Else.

He turned to look over at the woman who had come to meet them. Tall and Regal, Dark and Exotic. She contrasted with the environment around her and drew the eye towards her without effort on her part. She is Hosha.

"No," She said.

Jantu looked surprised. "No?"

"You can not." Hosha looked serious.

"Why not?" Kea was entirely confused.

"The time has not yet come," Hosha replied.

Kea frowned at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"They are not to be the first outsiders let in," Hosha said, indicating Zev, Bugsy and Helloweez. "You can not bring them to our home."

"How else will we get answers?" Kea demanded.

"Easily," Hosha looked up towards the brightness above her. "Somewhere else."

"And where else would that be?" Kea folded her arms across her chest.

Hosha smiled. "Feuphta."

Kea looked bewildered. "What answers could we possibly find on Feuphta?"

"You'll be surprised," Hosha replied as a Portal lowered down behind her.

Kea gave her a look. "I'm finding it easier to understand why Taylor doesn't like you."

"Aren't the Feuphtians dangerous?" Bugsy asked. Zev and Helloweez looked down at him wide-eyed.

Hosha smiled down at him. "No more so then others." The Portal behind her flashed to life.

Bugsy stared up at her. From what he's seen of the universe so far... "Well poo." He took offense.

**To Be Continued...**


	63. The New Old World

Episode Sixty-Three

"**The New Old World"**

Zev looked up in awe at the golden sky. "Is this Feuphta?"

"This is Feuphta." Jantu put his hands on his hips and looked out over the purple fields of waving grass.

Bugsy glanced around the stone platform. "Where are the Feuphtians?"

Jantu wondered this as well. "Not in this area of the planet apparently."

"Oh great," Kea said. "We arrive through the one portal on this world that is in the unpopulated sector."

Jantu rolled his eyes. "You're just bitter cause we ended up doing what I wanted to anyway."

"Yes," Kea said, not even bothering to deny it. "It's entirely annoying. That whole excursion to the Hub was a complete waste of time."

"It would have taken us longer to get here if we hadn't tried," Jantu pointed out.

"Yeah, but why are we here? What answers can we possibly hope to find here?" Kea continued on.

Zev thought for a moment. "What are our questions?"

Bugsy fluffed up, thinking back on all that had happened to him. "I have a few."

"Maybe we should take this opportunity to make a list," Helloweez suggested.

Kea looked out over the endless expanse of fields. "Don't think we'll be doing all that much else for a while."

Bugsy looked out from his place on the stones as the others started walking. He took offense and he wasn't sure why anymore.

**Meanwhile, in the President's office**

The serious atmosphere was momentarily shattered when the doors flew open and in ran the President's secretary. "Mr. President! Mr. President!"

"What is it?" President Ani asked, fairly startled. "Has something happened?"

"The Southern Portal, sir," she gasped. "It's been active!"

President Ani was shocked. "Someone has come through?"

"Yes," the secretary confirmed. "Reconnaissance has already been sent out to determine their nature."

President Ani thought. "Chainkans are the only ones who travel by Portal. They must be coming to help," He said excitedly.

"Or at least give us answers," Luci-uci added.

Osama was confused. "What's a Portal?"

"A smaller version of how Lekika sent us to Dewhickeymafloppet," Zaldorp explained.

"Do you think it could be Lekika or Keleko?" Osama asked, hopeful.

"You'll find out soon enough," Luci-uci said with a smile.

**To Be Continued...**


	64. The Door Opens

Episode Sixty-Four

"**The Door Opens"**

The cell door slid open. Raahalil spun around. Zoug cowered again. Francoise was thrown inside. The door slammed shut once more.

Raahalil was immediately by the side of the Killer Penguin. "Francoise?"

"Dear lord, what did they do to her?" Zoug asked, inching closer to the apparently catatonic Francoise.

"Francoise?" Raahalil shook her gently. "Are you okay?"

"No, she's not okay! Look at her!" Zoug spazzed at the Empress. "You don't think they'll do that to all of us, do you?"

"Be quiet a moment!" Raahalil snapped at the Zorpian. "Francoise." She again shook the penguin and was relieved that she seemed to respond.

"There was a voice in the darkness," Francoise whispered. She sounded a bit off. "It said it was creating ripples. That the situation is bigger than all of us."

"What does it want?" Raahalil asked. She was quite concerned.

Francoise looked up at her. "Everything."

"Of course," Zoug mused. "Bad guys do tend to want the most they can get."

Raahalil glared at him. "You should know." She turned back to Francoise. "What is It?"

Francoise frowned. "Power."

Zoug tilted his head. "What does that mean?"

"I'd rather not learn," Francoise said, getting up off the floor. "She walked me through a corridor. We passed a window." She looked at Raahalil. "I know where we are."

**Meanwhile, at the Docking Center**

Osama and Zaldorp stood beside the President and Luci-uci in the terminal as they waited for the doors of the vessel to open and reveal just who came through the Southern Portal.

Suddenly a familiar voice rang out as the door slid open. Osama and Zaldorp looked at each other in happy surprise. "I take Offense!!"

"Bugsy!" The small orange cat rolled out of the vessel and landed at the feet of Zaldorp and Osama.

"Osama!" Bugsy cried out in surprise. "Zaldorp!" Immediately he was off the floor and glomping onto his two lost friends.

"This just keeps getting weirder." Kea stood in the doorway and watched the happy reunion with amusement.

Jantu mused at it. "Hosha did say we'd be surprised by what we found here."

"Well at least he got an answer to one of his questions," Zev said walking into the terminal and looking around at the fluffy yellow Feuphtians.

Helloweez smiled. "That marks one off the list."

"Hello," The President bounced over to the new arrivals. "I am President Zudu-udu Ani of the Feuphtians. We welcome you to our humble home."

Jantu smiled at the little alien. "I am Jantu Ruaka and this is Kea Wonakowa of the Firaxian Alliance." He then indicated towards Zev. "And this is Zev Bowtani and Helloweez of Earth."

Luci-uci squealed. "More from Earth. How keen."

Zaldorp pulls away from the happy pile. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to You?" Bugsy retorts, still clinging to Osama.

"Might I suggest we all go into the dining chambers and discuss this over a nice feast?" Luci-uci said happily, clapping her hands together.

Jantu smiled and looked at Kea. "I have no problem, do you have a problem?"

"Food is good," Kea agreed. "Lead on." She walked up along side the President. "We have questions."

President Ani smiled up at her. "We may have answers."

**To Be Continued...**


	65. The Phoenix Factor

Episode Sixty-Five

"**The Phoenix Factor"**

It was a glorious feast. Entirely delicious. Bugsy was happy to have some real food again. He was also happy to be back with Osama and Zaldorp. But still, someone was missing from their group, and Bugsy took offense to her absence.

"But no one knows about what happened to Francoise?" He asked. He looked at the group of Feuphtians, which now included Oepe-epe Ani and Tling'kit as well.

"Not as of yet," Oepe-epe replied. "But we are hopeful." He smiled at the psycho cat and passed him more pudding.

Jantu glanced at Kea. "Mr. President, we wondered if you possibly had seen a certain image lately."

President Ani put down his glass and listened intently. "What image would this be?"

"A Phoenix," Zev said, guessing what Jantu meant. "A bird on fire."

He was surprised by the way the President reacted. Both he and Luci-uci immediately looked over at Osama bin Goaten, Junior. Zaldorp was looking at him as well. Everyone else seemed confused.

"I saw one," Osama said finally. "In my head."

"A vision?" Jantu asked. Osama nodded. "What happened?"

"It was on a desert world," Osama replied, glancing at Zaldorp as he did. "It sang to the sun and then exploded."

Jantu nodded. "That makes sense. The legend of the Phoenix has it living in the desert and worshiping the Sun. When it dies, it bursts into flames and is reborn from the ashes."

"Where have You seen it?" Zaldorp asked.

"Everywhere," Zev replied, stunning the others. "In one form or another. It's written across the universe."

Bugsy frowned in thought. "Didn't we meet one?" He asked Osama. "On the ship that put us in stasis?"

Osama nodded as he recalled the meeting. "The Four Celestials. One of them was a Phoenix. Do you think she has something to with this?"

"We should try to find her and ask," Kea said, turning to Jantu who nodded. It seemed like a good plan.

"Oh, Osama," Tling'kit said. "The planet you asked about, the empty one."

Osama looked at him intently. "You found something?" The others leaned in as well, having all seen the Message.

"It is called Hal Aiesha Kene'wiwe," Tling'kit told him. He handed Osama a little chip. It activated and displayed the planet and images of the inhabitants. "Home of the Ijirashii." Tling'kit paused. "Or it was."

Osama looked at the images of the happy lively people. "Thank you."

Zaldorp glanced around at the others. "So, um, what does this mean? What do we do now?"

Kea looked back with a smirk. "We find the Phoenix."

Bugsy frowned. "Where?" No one could answer.

**Meanwhile, in the Centre**

The Door slid open and Zigwik walked into the darkened room. She stopped before the main console in the Centre. "The Kinjani and The Zorpians are on the brink of an open conflict."

"And the Killer Penguins?" The Voice asked over the comm system.

"Looking for any excuse to attack the Zorpians," Zigwik replied with a smile.

"The Feuphtians?"

"Suspicion is turning onto them, since they remain untouched," Zigwik told the Voice.

"Then I believe it is time to bring them more fully into the equation." Zigwik smiled. She had been looking forward to this phase.

**To Be Continued...**


	66. The Family Dynamics

Episode Sixty-Six

"**The Family Dynamics"**

Bugsy looked around at the interior of the lavish suite. "I take offense to being lied to."

Zaldorp looked at the Psycho Cat in confusion. "Who lied to you about what?"

"Well I was expecting something a lot more ferocious and scary than fluffy yellow happy things," Bugsy looked at Zaldorp and Osama as he gestured towards the planet of Feuphta.

Osama nodded in agreement. "Yes, the Feuphtian reputation is a bit misleading."

"Apparently on purpose," Zaldorp added.

"So, what do you think happened?" Osama asked Bugsy. He sat down on one of the chair poof things.

"To Francoise?" Bugsy cocked his head and looked back at the goat. "Last I saw her she was with you."

"She was taken right after you were," Osama told him.

"But I wasn't," Bugsy said. "I was left behind. On the empty planet, whatever its name is."

"Maybe it wasn't the same people," Zaldorp mused. "Maybe she was taken by someone else."

Osama didn't like the sound of that. "Who?"

"Excuse me." Osama, Zaldorp and Bugsy turned and looked up at Zev, who now stood behind them. "But what did you say your name was?"

Osama blinked in surprise. "Osama bin Goaten."

"Junior?" Helloweez asked. She was vibrating with excitement on top of Zev's head.

"Yes," Osama replied. He was quite confused. "Why do you ask?"

"You would be the son of Osama bin Goaten, Senior, then, right?" Zev asked somewhat hesitantly.

Zaldorp looked over at Osama. "Logic would follow that course."

"How do you know my father?" Osama asked. He looked up at Zev a bit suspiciously.

"He helped me," Zev explained. "Brought me to New York City."

"He was our friend," Helloweez said fondly.

"Last time I saw him was in Tibet." Osama looked a bit uncomfortable as he thought of the last time he saw his father alive. "There was an explosion. He died."

"No, he didn't," Helloweez said with grin. "He's alive."

Osama looked up at them in shock. His father was alive?

**Meanwhile, on Dewhickeymafloppet**

"You sent them where?" Pendleton Wrongrighter cried out in horror. Osama bin Goaten, Senior jumped back in shock.

"To the Feuphtians," The Emperor Penguin replied as he rolled his eyes dramatically. "And I didn't send them, the Dragon Tai'koana did."

Osama looked back and forth between the Emperor's indifferent expression and Pendleton's horrified one. "Is it bad?"

Pendleton continued to glare at the Emperor. "It's worse than bad."

"What does that mean?" Osama asked. He wasn't really liking the tone of this conversation.

"That in all likeliness they won't return," Pendleton explained. "Things that go into Feuphtian space have this habit of never coming out again."

Osama looked up at the Emperor in shock. The Emperor, however, remained aloof. "Would I really have sent my own daughter into Feuphtian space if I thought that were true?"

Pendleton gave the Emperor a Look. "She was missing for 15 years and you didn't once try to find her."

"You sent our children to die?" Osama asked. He was now clearly horrified himself.

"Not if we can help it," Pendleton said and pulled Osama away.

The Emperor looked after them, stunned and confused. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What we have to do," Pendleton called back as he and Osama left. The doors to the Reception Hall slammed shut behind them.

**To Be Continued...**


	67. The Destination Known

Episode Sixty-Seven

"**The Destination Known"**

Oepe-epe Ani and Tling'kit walked around the room and activated various consoles. Soon the room was flooded with light, which became a projection of the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Where do we begin then?" President Ani asked. Luci-uci, Kea and Jantu walked into the room behind him.

Jantu reached up into the stars. "Near Earth." The map immediately zoomed in through the stars and focused in on the planet Earth.

"Why is that?" Luci-uci asked.

"Well logically it would make sense that four Earth centered sacred beings would probably be in a close proximity to Earth," Jantu replied.

Oepe-epe hopped forward. "That does make sense."

"Question," Kea stepped forward, "What are the Four Celestials doing on a space ship, anyways?"

Jantu turned to his girlfriend. "I would assume that like most of the Ancient Deities of Earth, they originated from elsewhere." Kea nodded at the suggestion. It made sense to her.

"You think they could be Firaxian in origin?" the President asked. He found this quite interesting.

"Well let's see," Kea said, thinking about it. "A Dragon, a Phoenix, a Tortoise and a Kirin. More than likely, Yeah, they are."

"So what should we do?" Tling'kit asked.

"Find them and figure out what makes the Phoenix such a big flaming deal," Kea replied with a grin.

Oepe-epe cocked his head thoughtfully. "Interesting word usage."

"Thanks, I thought it was," Kea smiled down at the little Feuphtian.

"That answer is not yours to discover." The group turned around to see Tai'koana sitting under the center of the galaxy. "You have another task to perform."

**Meanwhile, in the Cell**

"The Tuu'efa Cluster?" Prince Zoug was in a state of disbelief. "We're near the Tuu'efa Cluster?"

Francoise rolled her eyes. "That would be what I said, yes."

"Where exactly do you think we are?" Empress Raahalil asked. She helped Francoise to her feet.

"In the Remnants of Igisum Ilu," Francoise replied.

Raahalil was stunned. "Remnants?"

Francoise walked over towards the door. "I saw asteroids outside the window."

Zoug seemed confused. "I don't understand."

"Igisum Ilu is a Rogue Planet that could be found in the area of the Tuu'efa Cluster," Raahalil explained.

"Was," Francoise corrected as she felt along the wall.

"What happened?" Zoug asked.

"What part of 'Remnants' seems to be confusing you?" Francoise replied without looking.

"So the Feuphtians are behind this," Raahalil said, mostly to herself. "They will pay most dearly." Zoug nodded in agreement.

"Don't make conclusions yet," Francoise said. "We don't know everything." She knocked on the wall.

"And we won't as long as we stay in this cell," Zoug said.

"Well then," Francoise replied. "Time to get out, isn't it?" She ripped a panel off the wall to expose the wiring behind it.

**To Be Continued...**


	68. The Words of the Dragon

Episode Sixty-Eight

"**The Words of the Dragon"**

Zev, Helloweez, Osama, Zaldorp and Bugsy all exchanged various confused and curious looks as they were led into the Projection Room. They had been called and no one had yet told them as to why. But as soon as the doors slid open a few of them began to understand.

"Not him again!" Bugsy hissed as he caught sight of Tai'koana.

"What does he want this time?" Osama asked, eying the Dragon warily.

"We aren't going after the Phoenix,"Jantu told the arrivals.

"We aren't?" Zaldorp was shocked. "But, Osama's vision! The explosion!"

"That is for someone else to deal with," Tai'koana told the Zorpian and the others. "You have something currently more important to deal with."

While Zev was stunned by the Dragon before him, he wasn't stunned enough to not speak. "More important than the impending doom?"

"Listen to him." Zev was struck to realize it was Kea speaking in earnest.

Tai'koana continued with his instructions. "You must go to the Tuu'efa Cluster."

"Why?" Zaldorp asked in surprise. "What is there?"

Tai'koana looked over at Zaldorp, Osama and Bugsy. "Your friend."

The shift in the room was immediate. "Francoise?" Osama asked excitedly.

"As well as the Empress Raahalil and Prince Zoug," President Ani added with a smile.

"We have been given the task of freeing them," Kea explained to their smaller companions.

"Suddenly I'm not minding the reassignment so much," Osama said. He turned to Bugsy. "You?"

Bugsy hopped in place. "What are we waiting for?"

"Who is holding them?" Zev asked, wondering why no one else had.

Tai'koana turned to look at the teen. "One who is not meant for you to destroy." He replied firmly and with a bit of enigma. "Go now."

The Stars flared in the Projection Room. Tai'koana the Dragon was gone.

"What does he mean, not for us to destroy?" Zaldorp frowned and looked up at the Chainkans. "It kidnapped all these people and we'll probably have to fight to get them back."

"He means someone else is meant to do it," Jantu explained emphatically. "Not that no one will."

President Ani turned to Oepe-epe and Tling'kit. "Go, prepare the _Effettua_. You will accompany them."

Tling'kit nodded. "Yes, Mr. President." He and Oepe-epe bounded out of the room.

"I suppose we should prepare the _Taiyou,_" Osama mused. Bugsy and Zaldorp nodded in agreement.

"Would it be possible for us to borrow a vessel as well?" Jantu asked the President.

"Of course," the President said kindly. "Luci, see to it."

"Yes, Father," Luci-uci replied cheerily and then turned to hop away. Instead she gasped in surprise.

"Going so soon?" Zigwik stood in the doorway, a large scary gun in her small hands. "But I've only just arrived!"

"Zigwik?" Zaldorp squeaked in shock.

The others in the room looked back and forth between the Zorpians. "You know her?" Kea asked.

Zaldorp stared at the menacing grin on Zigwik's face. "She's my wife."

Bugsy looked at his companion. "You can take offense."

**To Be Continued...**


	69. The Wife

Episode Sixty-Nine

"**The Wife"**

Kea and Jantu looked at each other with expressions somewhere between concern and amusement. Helloweez chittered on Zev's shoulder while Zev inched back from the door. President Ani looked quite surprised and Luci-uci had her fluffy paws over her mouth. Osama and Bugsy looked at Zaldorp, who continued to stare at his wife.

"Hello honey!" Zigwik said in a sweet tone. A total contradiction to the large menacing gun she held.

"Great, the crazy Zorpian with the gun is your wife," Kea said. Then she gave Zaldorp a suspicious look. "Why is she here with a gun?"

Zaldorp continued to stare. "I have no idea."

"Maybe we should try asking her," Jantu pointed out. "That seems to make sense to me."

"What do you want?" President Ani asked warily.

Zigwik cocked her head slightly. "The girl."

"Excuse me?" Kea crossed her arms.

"The other girl!" Zigwik shouted.

Luci-uci gasped and hopped back a bit. "Oh my stars!"

President Ani moved forward to hold onto Luci-uci. "What do you want with my daughter?"

Zigwik sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well I had been hoping she'd be alone when I took her, or at least in some situation where the blame could be easily shifted onto someone else, but oh well!" Zigwik had a manic look. "This works too!"

Something clicked in his head. "You took Raahalil," Jantu said. He moved forward. "And Zoug."

"And the Warrior Princess," Zigwik added herself. "Aren't I just clever?"

"Why?" Osama demanded. Bugsy bristled beside him after hearing about Francoise.

"Because He told me to," Zigwik replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Now come with me, Darling, and I won't have to shoot anyone. Although I do enjoy doing that. Maybe I'll shoot someone anyway." Zigwik seemed almost wistful and blissed at the prospect of it.

Zaldorp stepped closer. "I won't let you hurt anyone in here."

Zigwik laughed scornfully. "Oh please, like you have the ability to stop me! You ran from the Dust Bunnies under our couch."

"They had fangs!" Zaldorp said defensively. "And that was 8 years ago. I've changed since then."

"Oh, right." Zigwik clearly had a hard time believing him.

"I have faced a Phueta Beast, the Battalion, the Borg Collective itself and I'm still here!" Zaldorp said, his voice getting louder. "Do you really think you can scare me anymore?" He seemed to summon something inside himself. "Yah!"

Zigwik barely had time to react as Zaldorp threw himself on top of her. The gun begin firing off. The others in the room scattered as the scuffle continued until the movement stopped and a body lay on the floor.

"Oh my goodness!" Luci-uci cried out and hugged her father.

Osama moved tentatively forward. "Are you okay?"

Zaldorp nodded as Bugsy leaned over the body of Zigwik. "Well, she's dead," Bugsy commented, poking the smoking hole in her side.

Kea walked forward in thought. "How did she get here?"

"Why does that matter?" The President looked up at the girl as he comforted his daughter,

Kea smiled as a plan began to formulate in her mind. "'Cause we may not need to borrow a ship anymore."

**Meanwhile, in the Cell**

Zoug fidgeted nervously and kept looking about. "What is taking you so long?"

Francoise pushed a conduit out of the way. "Have you ever shorted out a system before?"

Zoug puffed up. "I am a brilliant military campaignest!"

"You are a whiny little spoiled brat with delusions of grandeur and no concept of reality," Francoise snapped back. "Now shut up and let me concentrate." Zoug pouted but was quiet.

"They're still watching, aren't they?" Raahalil looked around the cell.

"Most likely," Francoise replied.

Raahalil looked down at the Killer Penguin. "Why aren't they trying to stop us?"

Francoise shrugged. "Maybe they can't. I only saw the one Zorpian here."

"You mean they're understaffed?" Raahalil looked somewhat disgusted. "That's a bit disillusioning."

"Or maybe they want us to escape," Zoug offered.

Raahalil and Francoise paused and exchanged looks. "Why would they want that?" Raahalil asked, not denying the possibility.

Sparks flew from the wall and the door slid open a bit. Francoise grinned. "Let's find out."

**To Be Continued...**


	70. The Unlikely Trio

Episode Seventy

"**The Unlikely Trio"**

Francoise peered around the corner in the corridor. Raahalil and Zoug stood behind her.

"Do you know where you're going?" Raahalil whispered.

"No," Francoise answered honestly and led them around the corner.

Zoug was less than impressed. "Then why are we following you?"

"Cuz I'm braver," Francoise snarked back.

"You're insaner," Zoug shot back. "There is a difference."

"You don't know where anything is either," Raahalil pointed out, somewhat annoyed with the Zorpian.

Before Zoug could reply Francoise pulled them back into a doorway. In an adjacent corridor they saw a squadron of soldier-like aliens march away. Raahalil and Zoug became quiet. Francoise, however, was having a different reaction.

"What are they?" Zoug asked in a whisper as the alien soldiers continued to pass.

"Battalion," Francoise whispered in shock. "But that can't be."

"You know the race?" Raahalil looked down at the penguin in front of her.

Francoise nodded. "We encountered them after fleeing the Borg. But they should still be in the Far Quadrant."

"Apparently they aren't," Zoug added. Despite the obviousness, Raahalil understood his position.

Francoise frowned as the last Battalion soldier disappeared from view. "What are you doing here?"

"Should we follow them?" Raahalil asked.

"I vote no," Zoug said. Raahalil glared down at him.

"I actually agree," Francoise said, surprising the other two. "They have a departing quality to them," she continued, "I'd like to know from where."

**Meanwhile, in orbit of Feuphta,**

Kea shifted to the left a bit in the small Zorpian vessel _Zelbin. _Unfortunately the bulkhead stopped her from moving further. In most directions.

"And I thought the Varanidaean ship was cramped," Kea groused as she rubbed her elbow.

"Well, Zorpians don't take up that much room," Jantu stated, leaning back in the rear portion of the small vessel. There was only one seat and Kea currently had it so he was on the floor.

"Why isn't the Zorpian flying this then?" Kea asked aloud, pausing to wonder.

"Because it was your idea that we use this instead of borrowing from the Feuphtians," Jantu replied with a smirk.

Kea sat for a second. "Apparently I didn't think it all the way through."

"That does tend to happen," Jantu commented wryly. Kea turned to retort back at him but shrugged and acknowledged his point. He was a Truth-Speaker after all.

**And in the _Taiyou_**

Bugsy stood near the front console and tilted his head as he looked out the forward viewer at the planet Feuphta. "I'm getting a deja vu."

"We do seem to say good bye and depart from places a lot," Osama mused.

Zaldorp smiled in a sort of melancholy way. "Someday it would be nice to do a return."

"How many places have you left?" Zev asked, standing in the space behind them

Osama thought about this. "We departed Earth first and said good bye to the Abominable Snowman, then the Four Celestials, then from Miranda and the Army of Astronema, then from Borg Rehabilitation Outpost Seven of Nine, then Dewhickeymafloppet, now from Feuphta."

"I miss Earth," Bugsy said. "I'm tired of all this moving." He turned to look at Osama. "I want to go home."

"I do too," Osama agreed. "But not without Francoise." Bugsy nodded. He agreed with that too.

Zaldorp stared at the controls in front of him. "I don't know if I can go home," He said almost to himself. "I kinda defected to warn Earth. I'm not sure what would happen if I did." He turned to look at the others. "I hadn't had time to think about it."

"Strange what will pass through your mind when you're about to set off for battle," Helloweez mused from where she sat on the the controls between Osama and Zaldorp.

"Battle?" Bugsy was confused. "What battle? I thought this was a rescue."

Zaldorp looked at his psycho friend. "You really think fighting won't be involved?"

Bugsy thought about this and took offense. He was about to comment thus when the viewscreen displayed a transmission from the planet.

"We send with you our blessings and hope for a safe return to you all," President Zudu-udu Ani said. "Save your friend and the others. Good Luck to you all."

"Come back soon!" Luci-uci cried out happily and waved. Then the transmission ended.

Osama, Zaldorp, and Bugsy exchanged looks. "Off we go again."

**To Be Continued...**


	71. The Journey to the Cluster

Episode Seventy-One

"**The Journey to the Cluster"**

Bugsy twitched and fidgeted and paced the _Taiyou_. "Are we there yet?"

"Are you kidding?" Kea's voice replied over the comm system.

"What?" Bugsy's tail went fluffy. "Who said that?"

"I did," Kea replied. Osama and Zaldorp looked over at Bugsy in confusion.

"Who is this disembodied voice?" Bugsy looked around the small cockpit.

Zev looked at the Psycho Cat in a rather incredulous manner. "It's Kea."

"Where is she?" Bugsy kept searching the cockpit.

"Right next to you," Zev replied, speaking a bit slower.

"Impossible!" Bugsy whirled around to look beside him. "Unless, you're invisible! Are you invisible?"

"Is he for real?" Zev looked down at Zaldorp and Osama.

Suddenly a ship flew closely in front of the _Taiyou_. "Gah!" Bugsy jumped and fluffed up more. "We're under attack!"

"We are not under attack!" Zaldorp cried out, somewhat exasperated. "That was Kea in the Zorpian ship."

"Well what did she go and do that for?" Bugsy pouted and declawed from the back of Osama's chair.

"Probably out of frustration with you!" Zaldorp said and turned back to his flying of the ship.

Bugsy huffed and glared at the Zorpian vessel. "I take offense."

"What is with you?" Osama looked at his fluffed up friend. "What's bringing out this UberPsycho overdrive?"

Bugsy gave him a sort of 'duh' expression. "Potentially fatal situation in the near future."

"You can't truly believe that you'll die," Osama said. "Not after everything that's happened."

"Like what?" Bugsy challenged.

Osama looked at him. "Are you really going to make me go through the litany again?"

Zev turned to look at Helloweez. "I miss a normal life."

Suddenly the alarm went off. Everyone jumped. Then the voice of the ship filled the air. "Warning. Unidentified vessel approaching."

Bugsy hissed. "I hate that thing." He reared back to pounce.

Zaldorp grabbed his tail. "Don't break the ship!"

Bugsy deflated a bit. "Why not?"

"It's not yours!" Zaldorp said. Bugsy thought about this for a moment and conceded the point. Francoise would be unhappy if he broke her ship.

"Vessel type identified," Taiyou said suddenly. Osama and Bugsy looked at Zaldorp who looked up surprised. Helloweez squinted to see if she could see it. Zev listened. "Firaxian."

"Firaxian?" Bugsy repeated. "What's Firaxian?"

Osama frowned in thought. "It sounds familiar, where have we heard it before?"

"It's Chainkan." Jantu's voice came over the comm.

"Chainkan?" replied the voice of Oepe-epe Ani. "How do you know?"

Those who listened were startled by what Jantu said next. "Its Mine."

**Meanwhile, on Ao**

Ao slowed down as she came closer to the small fleet. Osama frowned as they watched the ships get closer and closer. Pendleton and the other penguins seemed fine however. It annoyed Osama.

"Vessels Identified," Ao spoke as she stood on the bridge. "One Feuphtian, One Killer Penguin, One Zorpian."

Pendleton cocked his head in consideration. "Interesting Mixture."

Ao glowed a bit brighter. "We're being hailed."

"Should we answer?" Osama asked. An image of a Boy filled the front viewscreen. "Or you can just decide yourself."

"People who inhabit the FSS Ao," The Boy said with a serious expression. "Please explain your presence aboard my ship."

Hailey turned to Binky in surprise. "Oh my."

Suddenly a voice rang through the ship that sent Osama into attention. "Dad?"

Osama sat up at the sound of that voice. That familiar voice. "Osama?"

**To Be Continued...**


	72. The Father of the Son

Episode Seventy-Two

"**The Father of the Son"**

Osama bin Goaten Junior looked at the image of his father on the viewscreen before him from his place on the _Taiyou_. "I thought you were dead."

"Well likewise," Osama bin Goaten Senior replied from the bridge of _Ao_. "Until the Queen Astronema told me other wise. Have you been out here this whole time?"

Osama exchanged looks with Bugsy. "Pretty much." Bugsy was fluffed up in offense at the sight of the elder bin Goaten. He still could recall the less than amicable circumstances of their last encounter.

"Isn't it touching?" Kea commented from the cramped cockpit of the _Zelbin_.

Jantu thwapped her on the back of her head. "Be quiet."

"What happened?" The Elder Osama asked his son.

"The Dragon Tai'koana sent us to seek help from Astronema, then to warn the Feuphtians," Osama listed off as he looked over at Zaldorp and Bugsy. "Then there was the Battalion, the Borg, the Empty Planet and all the other crap that's happened as well. You?"

"Oh make it sound absolutely horrible, why don't you?" Zaldorp said. He gave Osama a look.

"I died!" Osama shot back.

"What?" Osama Senior asked over the comm.

"Nothing!" Bugsy said back in a sing song tone. He and Zaldorp looked at Osama, who did appear a bit ashamed. "What was it you did?"

"Well I helped the Gemini to safety," Osama recounted. "Destroyed Area 51, Uncovered a secret Zorpian satellite and helped Her find the Zhywwea."

"Zhywwea?" Kea reacted immediately. "Where?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Pendleton was quick to reassure the others. Those on the _Taiyou_ just seemed confused. Except for Zaldorp. He just bit his lip and tried not to be obvious. "What is going on here?"

"We're on our way to save Princess Francoise, the Empress Raahalil and Prince Zoug," explained Oepe-epe Ani from the _Effettua_.

"Francoise and Raahalil?" Pendleton repeated in horror. "We're coming with you!"

"Oh how keen!" Tling'kit replied with joy.

"Would it be all right if I had my ship back?" Jantu asked.

Osama Senior looked over at Pendleton. "Well it does seem reasonable."

"Where should we go then?" Pendleton asked the others.

"I think you're more the size that fits into the _Zelbin_," Jantu replied. "A few of you could go in here."

Pendleton nodded. It did seem agreeable. "All right, prepare to initiate docking. Osama, Binky and I will transfer to the _Zelbin_ and the rest of the Shoal will stay with you."

Kea smiled and sighed with relief. "Shiny."

**Meanwhile, in the Centre**

The door slid open. Francoise peeked inside. Seeing that the room was empty, she waved Raahalil and Zoug in quickly.

"What is this place?" Zoug asked as the door swished shut behind him.

Francoise stopped in place. "If I haven't known anything about this place thus far, why do you keep insisting on asking me?" She glared at Zoug who looked back with a glare of his own.

"It looks like a control room," Raahalil observed as she walked further in.

"Maybe we can find a way out from here," Zoug suggested as he walked towards a console.

"Now that is actually helpful," Francoise said. "Start looking around."

Raahalil pushed a few buttons. "Huh."

Zoug looked over at her. "What?"

"The Language," Raahalil replied as Francoise walked over to her. "Earth Common."

"English," Francoise noticed in surprise.

Raahalil looked down at the Killer Penguin beside her. "Is Earth advanced enough to do this?"

"No, it's not," Francoise replied with a frown. "At least not as of yet. There has to be a reason for this."

"I think I've found something," Zoug said in an excited voice.

Raahalil and Francoise looked over at him. "What?"

"Schematics," Zoug replied with triumph. "Complete with biological locater."

Francoise exchanged smiles with the Empress. "Any ships we can access?"

Zoug checked then sighed. "No. All are ships are either deployed or in defensive positions in the debris of Igisum Ilu."

Francoise frowned. "Well that's a problem."

**To Be Continued...**


	73. The Lacking

Episode Seventy-Three

"**The Lacking"**

Zev sat quietly in the back of the cockpit of _Taiyou_. He looked out the window at the other three ships in their small armada and felt rather insignificant.

"I find it odd that your hamster insisted on being allowed to join my father on the _Zelbin_," Osama commented over his shoulder as he fiddled with some of the controls.

Zev shrugged. "Well she's small. And they did bond while they escorted me to New York."

Osama swiveled around in his seat to look at the human teen. "You're the Gemini."

"Half of it," Zev replied. He looked uneasily at the suddenly very interested crew of _Taiyou_.

Bugsy cocked his head to the side. "Which half?"

"Don't answer that!" Kea's voice snapped over the comm.

Zev and the others jumped. "Why not?"

"Because I told you not to and I can hurt you," came Kea's threatening reply.

Bugsy huffed in offense. "Oh, there's a reason."

"You'd be surprised actually," Zev said. Clearly he knew better. Bugsy's eyes widened.

"Entering the Phueta Cluster," the voice of Oepe-epe spoke clearly over the comm. Everyone looked out their windows to see the star cluster before them glowing warmly.

Zaldorp checked the scanners. "No Phueta Beasts," he observed. "How many are there?"

"The last expedition here counted an average of 12," replied Tling'kit.

Zaldorp looked over at Osama. "All gone."

"As is the planet." The voice of Oepe-epe sounded rather stunned.

Bugsy frowned. "Planet?" All he saw was asteroids.

"A Rogue," replied Oepe-epe. "Igisum Ilu. It's gone."

Osama and Zaldorp exchanged looks and then turned back to Bugsy. Bugsy looked affronted. "I didn't do it!"

Jantu gazed at the many asteroid remnants of Igisum Ilu. "I'd rather not meet who did."

"Do you think they were behind, uh, what was it?" Osama asked. Zaldorp looked at him confused.

"Hal Aiesha Kene'wiwe," Tling'kit answered, somehow understanding Osama's wavelength.

"What's that?" Pendleton asked. Binky thought. Osama Senior shrugged. Helloweez tried to recall.

"The Empty Planet," Osama replied. The memory still chilled him.

"I thought that was Kan Iela," Zev said. Osama, Zaldorp and Bugsy turned to look at him in surprise.

"I thought it was Celestamari," Binky said, looking at Pendleton and Osama in the _Zelbin_.

"Can we talk about this later?" Kea asked as a red light filled her eyes. "We're being scanned."

**Meanwhile, in the Centre**

Zoug came hurrying over to where Francoise and Raahalil stood at a console. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for answers," Francoise replied as she dug through the systems.

"To which questions?" Raahalil asked.

"What is our purpose here?" Francoise offered. "Why is the Battalion here?"

"Who brought us here?" Raahalil suggested. Zoug nodded enthusiastically to that one.

"Not the Feuphtians," Francoise said with assurance.

"Than who?" Zoug asked in a somewhat impatient way.

Francoise looked up at him. "I am trying to figure that out. Go look up things yourself!" She pointed to a nearby console. Zoug huffed.

Raahalil looked on the console next to Francoise and scanned a few files. "There is not a whole lot of information."

"The Lotfe." Francoise frowned.

Zoug looked up at Raahalil, then back at the Killer Penguin. "The who?"

"I have no idea," Francoise admitted. "But this, whatever this is," She indicated the station around them, "Belongs to the Lotfe."

"I've never heard of the Lotfe," Raahalil said slowly. "And that is not something that comforts me."

Suddenly a deep blaring began to sound rhythmically. A whirring could be heard within the machinery around them.

Zoug looked around, quite stricken. "What's happening?"

Francoise tensed. "That's a proximity alarm." On the screen before her, the image of four blips moving in on the base appeared, closing fast.

**To Be Continued...**


	74. The Convergence

Episode Seventy-Four

"**The Convergence"**

Francoise desperately attempted to access more information. "Four ships approaching fast." Every second they got closer. And with each passing second, it became all the more likely that something bad would occur.

"Can you identify them?" Raahalil asked. She looked down at the Prince Zoug who was gripping her leg.

"I don't have to," Francoise said in stunned tone. Before her on the console screen the ships were being identified by the Centre itself. "One is Feuphtian, One is Zorpian, One is Firaxian, and the other..." she trailed off.

"What about the other?" Zoug asked. His tone was approaching panicky.

Francoise seemed to bounce now in an anticipatory way. "Is mine!"

"Yours?" Zoug asked. Francoise nodded. Zoug visibly relaxed. "I'm guessing this isn't a bad thing."

Francoise thought on this. "We're stuck on what apparently is an enemy base that a unified armada of known rivals is approaching," She went over out loud. "It may not be entirely good either."

"We need to contact them," Raahalil decided. "Let them know we're here."

"But why else would they come here if not for us?" Zoug asked in a pointed way.

"Either way, we need to contact them," Raahalil replied. She smacked the Zorpian off of her leg.

Francoise mused for a moment then gripped the top of her console. "Or maybe find a way to disable this base from within." With a mighty heave she tore the protective layer off and flung it across the room. Raahalil and Zoug were duly impressed.

**Meanwhile, in the remnants of Igisum Ilu**

Kea looked down at the sensors on the bridge of _Ao_. "They know we're coming." She looked over at Jantu who was in the command chair behind her. The penguins around the bridge looked concerned.

"I'm picking up six vessels approaching on an intercept," Ao reported. She had her eyes closed as she processed the information. "Getting a visual now. And transmitting."

Zaldorp looked at the image on the small viewer on _Taiyou_ and felt a chill run through him. "I know those ships."

"We know those ships," Bugsy corrected. He felt offended at the sight before him.

Osama looked between the two in confusion. "We do?"

Bugsy shook his head. "You were dead at the time." Osama nodded in understanding. Then he worried about that.

Zev looked down over Zaldorp's shoulder and felt a chill of his own. "We've seen them too."

"Who are they?" Oepe-epe's voice asked over the comm from the _Effettua_.

"Battalion," Zev said with a dark tine. He wasn't fond of that memory. "But what are they doing here? Lekika said they were nowhere near us."

Bugsy reacted. He whirled on the boy and jumped onto his chest. "You know Lekika?" Zev nodded back in shock.

"At the moment, they seem to be protecting that," Pendleton commented as a remnant asteroid drifted out of the way.

Osama Senior gasped. "Oh my." The dark pointed figure of a metallic space complex floated amidst the rubble and remains of the rogue planet.

Helloweez stared. "That's big."

Ao frowned. "And well protected."

Jantu evaluated the sight before him. "Right," He began after a moment. "_Ao_ and _Effettua_ will draw the main fire. _Zelbin_ will confuse the ships."

"And what about us?" Zaldorp asked. He wasn't sure he actually wanted to hear the answer.

"You will get the captives," Jantu replied over the comm.

Osama and Zev exchanged glances. Zaldorp paled. Bugsy fluffed. "Oh right," He pouted. "That'll be easy."

**To Be Continued...**


	75. The Riddles of the Voice

Episode Seventy-Five

"**The Riddles of the Voice"**

Bugsy's eyes were wild and his fur bristled in his psycho madness. "Can I?" He asked as _Taiyou_ dodged to the left. "Can I?"

"Just a moment!" Zaldorp shot back as he tried to fly safely through the asteroids to the base. The crazy Battalion fighters were so not helping that matter.

Zev braced himself as the ship rocked and shuddered. "Can you what?

Zaldorp whirled _Taiyou_ around so that the ship faced some of the enemy vessels as they went towards _Ao_ and _Effettua_. "Now!"

"Big Red Button!" Bugsy cried out as the weapons locked. He slammed his paws down on the button. "Take that you bastards!"

The ship jolted as the weapon fired. The bright light shot forward and slammed through two of the enemy vessels before continuing on through the asteroid remnants.

Osama watched with the others as the light continued on its way into the distance. "They really did make that stronger, didn't they?"

"Ao," the voice of Oepe-epe called from over the comm traffic. "You have two enemy vessels approaching on your rear."

"I see them, thank you," The ship responded. Zaldorp and Osama peered out and watched as Ao flipped around with amazing speed and skill. "Hello boys."

Bugsy's eyes widened as he watched Ao obliterate the Battalion ships in a flash of light. "She scares me."

Pendleton looked out at the Chainkan vessel. "You have no idea."

"You know," Zaldorp said as he swerved the ship away again. "This would be a lot easier if I didn't have to dodge both asteroids and fighters."

Bugsy slammed his paw down on the Big Red Button again. Another jolt and the flash shot out. "There, less asteroids."

The _Zelbin_ swung down in front of them and damaged another fighter, sending it spiraling out of control and off into the distance of the field. "And that is less fighters," Pendleton said over the comm.

"Why isn't the base attacking?" the voice of Osama asked.

"Maybe they can't," Helloweez's crackled reply came.

"They don't need to," the voice of Kea responded from _Ao_. "The shield is powerful enough on its own."

Zaldorp sighed. "Well how do we get in then?"

An explosion of light filled the viewscreen. "We're working on that one," came the replying voice of Jantu.

Osama's eyes widened as he looked out the window. "Left! Left!"

Zaldorp swerved as the remains of a shattered asteroid hurtled at the _Taiyou_. "Zarda!"

"Offense!" Bugsy screamed and hissed from the back of Zaldorp's chair. "That was too close!"

Zaldorp pushed him off the seat. "Shut up and let me fly!"

"In case anyone minds," Zev spoke up from his place on the floor behind the others three. "I'm gonna be sick."

A sudden explosion startled everyone. They all watched in awe as part of the satellite complex seemed to blow apart from the top.

"Holy Mothers," Tling'kit squealed from the _Effettua_.

Bugsy looked out at the debris with wide eyes. "Did I do that?"

Osama looked ahead in confusion. "What just happened?"

Zaldorp looked at the sensors. "The shield went down!" He said in surprise.

"Go!" the voice of Kea rang out. "Go now! Land and find them!"

"Right then," Zaldorp said. "Hang on to something and hang on well. This could be bumpy."

**Meanwhile, in the Centre**

Zoug watched in confusion and disbelief as Francoise tore the circuitry out of the walls. "That's it, you're ripping out circuits?"

"It may not be grand and elegant," Francoise snapped back. The station shuddered and Raahalil braced herself on the consoles. Francoise looked about her. "But apparently it's working." She looked at one of the screens that was still intact. "_Taiyou_ has landed."

Zoug looked at the garbled view of the bay with the ship landing inside. "Good enough for me." He started attacking a conduit. He flew back two feet as electric sparks buzzed about.

"Your efforts are fruitless." Francoise froze. Raahalil and Zoug looked about them for the source. The Voice spoke again. "It has already begun."

Francoise glared at the ceiling. "You again. Look, if you plan on speaking in riddles again, than sorry, but I just don't want to hear it." She resumed attacking the control Centre.

"Because you fear it," The Voice said back. Francoise flinched a bit but kept at her sabotage. "I am the Unknown."

"Why are we here?" Zoug called out to the room.

"To create ripples."

Zoug rolled his eyes. "Yes, ripples," He recalled Francoise mentioning those. "For what purpose?"

"Chaos." Zoug looked towards the darkening ceiling. "War." The Voice seemed happy with his words. "Hatred." Francoise and Raahalil looked at each other in a shared moment of disturbance. "Death." Zoug gulped and cowered a bit.

"Who are you?" Raahalil asked.

"I am the thing the Darkness fears."

Raahalil shivered, then wondered. "You are the Lotfe?"

"I command it," The Voice replied.

"Well command this," Francoise said sarcastically. Sparks flew as she shorted out systems and the station shuddered again.

A new alarm began blaring. "Self Destruct sequence activated." Francoise grinned in triumph and began to move towards the door. Raahalil pulled Zoug behind her and followed the small penguin.

"This is just metal, Francoise of Dewhickeymafloppet adjunct to Earth," The Voice spoke from the darkness. Francoise paused in the doorway.

"The Phoenix will not Fly," The Voice said cryptically. "Earth will Fail. And the Blame is found in Taiyou."

Then there was silence.

"What did that mean?" Zoug asked, looking at Francoise.

A loud explosion reverberated through the Station. "No time," Francoise said. "Run."

**To Be Continued...**


	76. The Secret of the Remnants

Episode Seventy-Six

"**The Secret in the Remnants"**

Osama looked around the dimly lit corner into another dimly lit corridor. "Now which way do we go?"

"Right." Zaldorp's voice crackled from the device Osama held.

Bugsy whipped around the corner and started pointing a gun in every direction. "Wa-sha!"

Osama looked at the oddly shaped object in Bugsy's paws. "Where did you get that?"

Bugsy looked at his lovely new toy with pride. "Zev, the kid."

"Hey!" Zev's voice crackled in offense. "I'm sixteen!"

Bugsy looked down at the walkie. "Like I said, the kid."

Osama ignored the colorful language on the other end of the line. "I thought you said the path to the cells was clear."

"I said it should be," Zaldorp's reply came. "The hell if I know for sure."

"Hence me with a gun," Bugsy said. He brandished it in front of him again.

Osama looked incredulous. "How is that comforting?"

"Hold up," Zev said. "You got three bogeys on your six."

Osama and Bugsy looked at each other. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Three somethings are coming at you," Zaldorp clarified with just a hint of panic in his tone.

Bugsy whirled around and aimed his gun. "Go ahead punks, make my day!"

Osama waited with baited breath as the sounds of footsteps got closer. Bugsy made sure his weapon was in appropriate condition. Neither were expecting what came around the corner. "Francoise!"

"Osama!" Francoise cried out as she saw her friends. "Bugsy!"

"Francoise! Francoise! Francoise!" Bugsy was clearly over excited and bounded forwards with Osama to hug Francoise.

"These are your rescuers?" Zoug was quite confused at this reunion. "I was expecting penguins." Raahalil seemed to agree.

"There are penguins on the other ships," Osama replied without paying attention. "We need to go now."

Francoise looked up at the muffled sound of something going boom. "You have no idea how true that is," she said. "Lead the way."

"Osama! Bugsy!" Zaldorp's voice rang out over the walkie. "Brace for impact!"

Bugsy looked around at the empty hallway. "How the hell do we do that?"

There was an extraordinarily loud bang and the world seemed to shatter around them. Sparks and steam shot from the crumbling wounds that tore into the infrastructure around them.

Osama lay on his side by one of the walls. "That hurt." He glanced over to see Francoise moving some of the rubble off of Bugsy. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Francoise replied, taking in the damage. "You?"

Osama nodded and looked to Bugsy. Bugsy stared down the hall a bit. "Uh-oh."

Raahalil sat up. She followed his gaze over her shoulder. "Oh my."

Prince Zoug was pinned to the wall on the far end. Most of him. Francoise winced. "Well that's gonna be problematic."

**Meanwhile, in the remains of Igisum Ilu**

Pendleton's eyes widened as the shadow crossed over the small Zorpian ship. Binky, Osama and Helloweez all leaned forward to try to see it all but it was too big. "Where was that hiding?"

The large Battalion Cruiser loomed forward at the smaller vessels through the asteroids. "Does it matter?" Kea's voice replied. "It's here, and apparently somewhat unhappy."

"Have we considered possibly trying to talk to these Battalion types?" Oepe-epe Ani suggested in a slightly faltering tone.

"It wouldn't do any good," Jantu replied as he stared at the image on the viewscreen with a fire in his eyes. "Trust us on that one. They aren't really a let's sit down and work out our differences type of group."

"More fighters incoming!" Ao called out in warning.

"How many?" Pendleton asked from the _Zelbin_.

Kea looked at the scanner in front of her and bit her lip. "I really don't think you want to know the answer to that."

Pendleton made a noise. "Oh swell."

Ao looked towards the ceiling and back towards Jantu. "The _Taiyou_ has left the station."

Jantu directed his comm to the ship. "Is everyone on board?"

"More or less," Zaldorp replied. There were many voices in the background. He could hear Bugsy taking offense to the Cruiser.

Jantu frowned at the reply. "What does that mean?"

Francoise's voice rang out over the channel. "It means that the station is about to self destruct and we should really think about leaving!"

Ao watched and sensed the action in the field before them. "The cruiser isn't going to let them pass," She said in a worried tone as the large ship bore down on the space between. "Or us."

"What do we do?" Tling'kit asked.

"As long as it functions we aren't going anywhere," Ao looked over at Jantu and Kea. Jantu exchanged looks with his girlfriend. They needed a plan.

"Then we'll stop it from functioning," Pendleton said decisively. He glanced behind him at Binky, who nodded. Osama and Helloweez shifted uneasily in the small Zorpian vessel.

Helloweez could see that Pendleton was considering something important. She swelled herself up to her full Ninja height. "Do it." Osama nodded, not quite sure what he was agreeing to. But if Helloweez said so, he'd go along.

"Jantu?" Kea prompted as it seemed something in him shifted.

Jantu opened his eyes and gave her a piercing look. "I have an idea."

"Too late," Hailey Penguin said as she waddled forward. Kea whirled back and saw the _Zelbin_ making a run at the cruiser.

"_Zelbin_," Jantu called out. He stood up and moved to stand by Kea and Hailey. "Come back!"

"Nope," came the reply from Pendleton Wrongwrighter. The _Zelbin's_ weapons were firing at full strength and the impact on the shields of the Battalion Cruiser could be seen from a distance. "Someone has to do something."

Jantu didn't like the feeling of it. "But you don't have to do..." An arc of light shot out of the front of the Cruiser and impacted onto the _Zelbin_. A flash filled the viewscreen and bits of Igisum Ilu shifted as a shock wave traveled the remains.

"That." Jantu and Kea stared in horror out the viewer. Hailey whimpered. The _Zelbin_ was gone.

**To Be Continued...**


	77. The Vengeful

Episode Seventy-Seven

"**The Vengeful"**

The _Taiyou_ shook as the shock wave passed them. Zaldorp looked up at the spot where the _Zelbin_ had been in horror as the others regained their footing behind him.

"Dad!" Osama cried out and rushed forward to look out into the space.

"Dad?" Francoise repeated in shock. "Your father was on that?" She looked out the forward viewer as the realization filled her.

Zev sank into one of the rear chairs. "Helloweez?"

Francoise felt a part of her harden with resolve. "Bugsy?"

Bugsy looked away from Osama. "Yes?" Bugsy felt offense on behalf of his poor friend.

Francoise whirled around towards the Psycho Cat. "Big Red Button!"

Bugsy nodded. "With a pleasure I can't describe." He pounced over to the console and prepared himself for vengeance.

"Zaldorp, get out of my chair," Francoise commanded as she walked up behind him.

Zaldorp moved into the copilot's seat. "Have at it Princess."

Osama felt dazed. He turned to look at Raahalil, who stood watching the scene with trepidation, and at Zev, who sat in a chair by himself. "You two had best wait in the rear." He pointed to the aft compartment.

The crackling of the comm interrupted them. "_Taiyou_," the voice of Jantu spoke. "Fall back and prepare to quick jump as soon as you have cleared the asteroid field."

"Technically this isn't so much an asteroid field as the remains on a planet," Francoise replied with mock cheeriness. She was set on her decision to attack.

"We know," Jantu replied. "Fall back anyway."

Francoise was livid. Who was this boy to give orders? "They killed our-"

"We know what they did," Jantu cut her off shortly. Francoise looked up at the Cruiser that loomed ever closer. Fighters were taking on _Ao_ and the _Effettua_ as they spoke.

Zaldorp looked up at the Cruiser and back at Francoise. "We can't escape with them here."

"_Effettua_," Jantu spoke in command over the comm. "Tractor them out of here."

Zaldorp and Francoise watched as the Feuphtian vessel moved to obey. "What about you?" Oepe-epe Ani asked.

"You'll see," was the reply from Jantu.

_Taiyou_ lurched as it was caught in the tractor beam. "No, no!" Osama called out as the _Effettua_ began pulling them through the rubble. "They have to pay!" Osama cried out. Bugsy held him back from the controls. "They have to be ... stopped."

Osama trailed off as the sight before him began to sink in. The chunks, the rubble of Igisum Ilu, it was moving. It glowed with an eerie light and was beginning to move. Shaky and slowly, it was shifting towards the Battalion Cruiser. And _Ao_ was in the midst of it all, barring the path of the Battalion.

Francoise gasped at what she saw next. The slow moving remnants shifted until they weren't moving slowly any more. They were pounding on the Cruiser. Impact after impact hit the sizable vessel until the defensive shields could be seen failing. With a flash of light directed from Ao at a large asteroid chunk, the Cruiser began to explode and implode as the remnants of the planet of Igisum Ilu converged on its position with a force and fury.

The final explosion startled them all.

Bugsy stared in wide eyed awe. "Whoa."

Zaldorp looked around. All he saw was dust. And _Ao_. "What just happened?"

"They are Chainkan," the simple reply sounded from Oepe-epe.

Osama sank into the chair behind Zaldorp. "I'm beginning to understand what that means."

Zaldorp blinked and tried to let it sink in. "And people are afraid of the Feuphtians."

Bugsy looked around the silent cock pit. "Now what?"

Everyone jumped when it was Jantu who replied. "We return to the Feuphtian Homeworld."

Zaldorp frowned and looked to Francoise. "And do what?"

"I think the word "recover" may be an appropriate term." The comm system on _Ao_ ended transmission.

Zaldorp glanced around him at the others, taking in their states. Bugsy seemed utterly rattled and in need of violence. Osama was bordering somewhere between action and inaction. Francoise was glaring at the controls with barely contained rage. "I'm not sure that's entirely possible."

"Prepare to initiate hyperdrive," Francoise said after a moment. Her tone was hard and flat. Zaldorp said nothing and complied.

Bugsy twitched and looked to his friend. "Are you okay? Osama?"

Osama looked at nothing and said nothing. He wanted to go home.

**To Be Continued...**


	78. Season Finale! The Will of the Universe

**Season Three Finale!**

Episode Seventy-Eight

"**The Will of the Universe"**

Osama sat on the bed. The bright cheery room on the _Effettua_ had little to no effect on his mood. Any effect it did have was towards the negative. "It isn't fair," He mumbled quietly. "I just got him back and now he's gone again. I don't like the way this universe works."

Zev sat nearby. He was still in state of shock. "My hamster is dead?" He wondered. He seemed rather bewildered. "Why?"

Osama made a bitter noise. "Because this universe is cruel and mean and completely messed up and gets a demented pleasure out of tormenting the innocent."

"No." Both males turned to look at the sniffling Hailey Penguin. "That isn't how it is. That is not the will of the Universe."

"Then what is it?" Osama asked, somewhat shortly.

"The Darkness," Hailey replied with a conviction. "And those who serve it. This is their doing. The deaths of our friends and loved ones," She trailed off for a moment to compose. "I don't know. I just don't want to think the universe would plan for this."

Zev looked at the animals beside him. "You both make it sound as if the universe itself is alive."

Hailey looked up at him. She seemed somewhat surprised. "With all that you've seen, how can you doubt it?"

**Meanwhile, on the bridge of _Effettua_**

Oepe-epe Ani looked around at the collected group of beings with him with sympathy. The rescue went off, to say the least, and now they began the journey back to Feuphta. "You may take all the time you need to rest and repair and to mourn."

"Thank you," Jantu replied from where he sat on some stairs. "I'm sure it is appreciated."

"When will I be allowed to return to my people?" The Empress Raahalil asked the little yellow alien. "Or at least to contact them."

"The President is making arrangements for that as we speak," Oepe-epe replied with a cheery tone. "The Firaxian vessel, _Ao_, is connecting us to the Core Network so that we might speak to your people in real time."

"Thank you, Feuphtian," Raahalil bowed to Oepe-epe. "Your reputations are quite amusing to me now."

Oepe-epe smiled. "Isn't it grand?"

Kea sat down on the steps beside Jantu. "Do you think Tai will let us look for the Phoenix now?"

Francoise whirled around. "The what?"

"You missed that bit," Zaldorp replied. "Apparently there's something bigger going on and this Phoenix creature is somehow involved. Its image appears all over." He was a bit confused as to how Francoise was reacting to this information. "Osama saw it in a vision. I'd say ask him about it, but..."

Francoise nodded. "It can wait."

Bugsy piffled. "I don't see what a big ol' flaming bird can do anyway," He grumbled. "I want to go home. Haven't we done enough yet? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of all of this. I take offense." He bristled and curled up in huffy state at Kea's feet.

"You may want to know this," Tling'kit called out. He was looking at a console in interest.

"Know what?" Zaldorp asked. He walked up the stairs towards the Feuphtian.

Tling'kit looked around at the others. "The Zorpians have declared war on the Kinjani/Killer Penguin Alliance."

A collective shock filled the room. "What?" Francoise asked. "Why?"

Tling'kit's eyes widened as he read the screen. "The report I'm getting from _Ao_ states the following: "For the death of the beloved Prince Zoug"."

Bugsy looked aghast. "What?"

Kea turned to Francoise and Raahalil. "Zoug is dead?"

Francoise nodded somewhat numbly. "He died when something hit the complex as we were escaping."

"How can they know about that?" Raahalil felt unnerved. "We were the only ones who were there!" She indicated to herself and Francoise as well as Bugsy.

Francoise was feeling more and more rattled. "The Voice," She said quietly. "It planned this."

Bugsy looked up at her in confusion. "Voice? What are you talking about, what Voice?"

"The Dragon Tai'koana told the truth," Francoise said. She looked at the others gathered nearby. "This is bigger than all of us."

Everyone exchanged looks of fear and confusion, but Francoise was transported back in her mind. The last words of the Voice rang in her memory.

"_The Phoenix will not Fly. Earth will Fail. And the Blame is found in Taiyou." _

**Meanwhile, on the far reaches of Feuphtian territory**

Sparkling stars lit the inky darkness along the far border space. Nebular mists drifted in the Stellar nursery of Nawaru. Little baby phueta beasts played amidst the forming stars. It was a lovely scenic sight of peacefulness that was characteristic of most of Feuphtian space.

The tranquility of the region was disturbed by vessels. Thousands upon thousands of vessels. Some big and commanding, some small and speedy. All moving in formation. All very impressive and imposing.

The Fleet Commandant gazed out from his position of power on the command tier of the Command Ship in Battalion Fleet Four, now designated Invasion Task Force One.

"Begin the Invasion," He commanded. The Fleet moved forward. And into Feuphtian Space.

**To Be Continued...**


	79. Season 4! The Wheel of Grief

_**Previously in Spaced Cadets!**_

_Osama, Zev and Hailey mourn the loss of their friends and family_

_The Zorpians declared war on the Kinjani/Killer Penguin Alliance_

_The Battalion invaded Feuphtian Space_

**Season Four Premiere!**

Episode Seventy-Nine

"**The Wheel of Grief"**

The great hexaplaza was quiet and still, but not empty. The inhabitants of the Capital City of Feuphta were all out in the darkness. Each one held a candle to light the night and they filled the hexaplaza with little stars.

Before them all on the raised stone altar stood President Zudu-udu Ani. He was flanked by his children and Tling'kit, as well as the other survivors of the Attack on the Centre.

"We gather today in honor of those who have fallen," President Ani addressed the gathered crowd of respectful mourners. "Brave souls who did sacrifice their lives in heroic acts to insure the survival of others."

Bugsy the Psycho Cat glanced about at the others beside him. He looked up at the Chainkans, Kea and Jantu, who stood tall and silent beside the Kinjani Empress Raahalil. They seemed detached but not entirely, just almost beyond the effect of death. Bugsy felt offense and he no longer knew why. He wondered if it was worthwhile. He detested such confusion.

"Pendleton Wrongrighter and Binky T. Penjynn out of Pengyna," President Ani said to the crowd. Hailey Penguin sniffed to herself. Luci-uci put a hand on her shoulder.

"Osama bin Goaten Senior and Helloweez Bowtani of Earth."

Osama bin Goaten, Junior felt a hollow feeling inside him. Something told him that he was still in the shock portion of the grief wheel. He chanced a look over at the boy, Zev. He seemed to be in the same stage. But Osama also felt a deeper, darker sensation burning in his being. An ember of fire that was spreading its wings in his soul. He knew he was moving from shock, into anger.

"Zoug, Prince of the Zorpian Empire."

Francoise fidgeted slightly. She wasn't entirely sure that she would qualify Zoug as a fallen hero, but now was hardly the time to debate such a label. History was written by the victors anyway. So who was to argue with their account? Well, maybe the Zorpian Empire, who now believed that the Kinjani and Killer Penguins were responsible for the death of Zoug. War had been declared. Things would not be easy.

Zaldorp sighed quietly to himself. His wife was dead. She would not be listed among the heroes since she had died serving the enemy. But in his heart Zaldorp remembered Zigwik and knew that the chances were now great that within seven days he would also die as was the custom of the Zorpian marriage bond. Perhaps they would be reunited on the other side.

Tling'kit looked out over the gathered crowd of his people and felt sad for their new friends but proud of the sympathy expressed collectively by his people. The Feuphtians were a kind race.

Then he noticed someone running towards the altar. A messenger approached.

**To Be Continued.**


	80. The Bristling of Bugsy

_**Previously in Spaced Cadets!**_

_The memorial for the Fallen is interrupted by the arrival of a messenger_

Episode Eighty

"**The Bristling of Bugsy"**

Bugsy sat twitching his bushy tail. He glanced quickly from one inhabitant of the room to the other as Oepe-epe Ani brought forth the files the messenger delivered.

"The attackers came from beyond the Nawaru," Oepe-epe told the gathered group. "Images were sent from the Uetfa Colony, then contact was lost."

A display lit the air in front of the group. Bugsy hissed in definite offense to the sight. He watched the boy, Zev, lean closer to the image with his eyes narrowed. "Do those ships look familiar to anyone else?"

Francoise stepped closer to the projection. "Battalion." Her expression was hardened.

Bugsy watched Jantu study the image carefully as it played out. "It's an Invasion."

"Oh no!" Bugsy jumped when Luci-uci gasped. His striped orange fur continued to fluff and bristle. The Battalion was invading? They were getting even closer?

"I suppose we should have expected that," Zaldorp sighed unhappily. He put a green hand on Osama's shoulder.

"Why?" Tling'kit asked with genuine confusion. "What reason do they have to invade anyone?"

"Territorial Expansion tends to be reason enough," Jantu said. He shut the image off.

"The Battalion's territory isn't nearby." Bugsy turned around to look up at Kea. She pulled thoughtfully on one of her pink braids as she spoke. "Which would imply that they came specifically to invade. Why?"

"They're mean?" Osama offered. Hailey Penguin made a sound of agreement from behind him. Bugsy's tail twitched faster.

Zudu-udu Ani looked most unnerved by the news. "Why the Feuphtians?"

"You have the reputation which has gone unchallenged," Raahalil pointed out to her smaller peer.

"Perhaps it should have been," President Ani sighed.

"The Zorpians declare war on the Kinjani/Killer Penguin Alliance," Kea said, listing things off with her fingers. "The Battalion invades the Feuphtians. That's a whole lot of violence all at the same time."

Raahalil nodded in agreement. "More orchestrations of the Voice?"

"It does have that feel to it," Francoise frowned. She looked rather keen to cause damage to something. Bugsy could only imagine her feelings and he agreed with them.

"What can we do?" Luci-uci asked as she held her brother's hands for comfort.

"There is only one thing you can do." Bugsy swirled around. He bristled and spat and hissed.

Tai'koana the Dragon had returned.

**To Be Continued.**


	81. The Size That Matters

_**Previously in Spaced Cadets!**_

_The news of Battalion Invasion was heard_

_Tai'koana returned_

Episode Eighty-One

"**The Size That Matters"**

"There is only one thing you can do." The inhabitants of the projection room whirled around to look at the giagntic form of Tai'koana the Dragon.

"Not you again!" Bugsy spat as his tail twitched violently. "I ta-"

"take offense, we know," Zaldorp interrupted. He whapped Bugsy's tail when it twitched itself into his side a few times.

Kea's reaction was a bit different and surprised the _Taiyou_ crew. "Why do you appear like this?" She asked the Dragon. "This isn't you and we both know that."

Tai'koana seemed a bit put out. "But..."

Kea put her hands on her hips and looked at the dragon. "Tai'koana."

Tai'koana huffed. "Fine."

He glowed bright for a moment and suddenly he was different. His appearance for the most part stayed the same, only he had gone from being about 20 feet long and huge, to about two feet.

Francoise blinked. "Are you kidding me?" She said. "We've been following the orders of a midget dragon?"

Jantu bent down and picked up Tai. "He's the youngest of the Dragoni, not a midget."

Tai fluffed his long fur. "I am the Messenger," He said glaring at Francoise. "My orders for you come from the Grand Dragon."

Zev arched an eyebrow. "The KKK?" Bugsy snickered and Francoise smirked. The Feuphtians looked confused.

Kea smacked Zev in the arm. "He means the Creator."

"Okay that's it." The gathered group turned to look at Osama who had clearly had it. "I have no intention of being a soldier pawn in your universal holy war!"

Zaldorp moved towards the goat tentatively. "Osama..."

Osama turned on Zaldorp. "Their war got my dad killed!" He pointed towards Tai and the Chainkans. "Why should I keep fighting for them?"

"Because Earth will Fail if you do not," Tai said back with a force to his voice. Osama fell quiet. He looked to Francoise who had flinched noticeably at the Dragon's words, but she was glancing up at Raahalil.

"What are the orders?" Jantu asked the small dragon in his arms.

"You must seek for Unification," Tai said importantly.

Tling'kit tilted his head. "Unification of what?"

Tai looked around at the gathered species. "Everyone."

**To Be Continued.**


	82. The Holy War of Light and the Darkness

_**Previously in Spaced Cadets!**_

_Osama is unhappy with being made to fight_

_Tai'koana is revealed. He tells them to seek Unification_

Episode Eighty-Two

"**The Holy War of the Light and the Darkness"**

Bugsy cocked his head in confusion at the small dragon. "What do you mean, unification of everyone?"

"Feuphtians, Zorpians, Kinjani, Killer Penguins, Chainkans, everyone," Tai listed off, looking at each member of their respective species in turn. "All the galactic powers must come together in order to fight this evil, because it is bigger than all of us."

"Sounds holy war to me," Osama said with a bit of a snide tone to his voice.

"In a way it is," Tai conceded. Osama didn't seem to expect that. He became quiet in surprise.

"Good versus evil. Light versus Darkness," Tai went on. "This battle has been fought since the beginning of the ages and it has had influence over all that has existed in that time. Including the religions that passed through." He looked over at Osama. "But you must not minimize it by attributing to it a religious viewpoint because this is beyond religion. These are the Primal Powers of the Universe themselves, battling for the final control. We are all soldiers in this war, whether or not we wish to be. It cannot be helped."

The room was quiet for a moment until Kea finally spoke. "So what can we do?"

Tai looked over at his old friend and smiled. "You must travel to the homeworlds and ask for a delegation to be sent to Conference," He told her and everyone else. "In as much secrecy as you can get."

"And then?" Francoise asked.

Tai looked at her. "You make the delegations unite against the darkness without succumbing to it yourselves." His eyes found Osama as he finished this.

Osama shifted uneasily. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Anger, hatred, rage, vengeance. This is the stuff that strengthens the Darkness," Tai said towards Osama. "Allow these feelings to build inside you and you play into their plans. What has happened to you all is painful. But you cannot let it drive you to a place you cannot come back from." Osama looked back at the Dragon and seemed to understand.

"So," Zaldorp said, breaking the tension somewhat awkwardly. "We're leaving again? Where do we go first?"

"You have the Empress of the Kinjani here," Tai replied. He swished his tail towards Raahalil. "It would seem wise to return her to her throne."

Zaldorp thought on this. "Good point."

Tai hopped down from Jantu's grasp. "Good luck to you all," He said with a meaningful tone. "I will see you again soon." He glanced over at Osama and Bugsy. "Perhaps next time you won't be so bitter with my presence."

Bugsy pouted in offense as the Dragon faded into the air once again.

**To Be Continued.**


	83. The Jihad

_**Previously in Spaced Cadets!**_

_Tai'koana explains the War to all and what must be United_

Episode Eighty-Three

"**The Jihad"**

"It seems that once again we must bid you farewell, President Ani," The voice and image of Jantu Ruaka spoke from where he stood once again on the bridge of _Ao_.

"We will wait the given time and then send our delegation to Conference," President Zudu-udu Ani replied. "Until then, may the blessings of the Universe be with you on your journey."

"And may they stay with you in your time of need," Jantu replied.

"Good luck! See you at Conference!" Luci-uci bounced from beside her father and waved. Then the transmission from Feuphta ended.

Tling'kit looked around the cockpit of _Taiyou_. "This is a nice vessel."

"Thanks," Francoise replied. She fiddled with her controls at the pilot's chair. "It was a gift from my grandfather."

"He obviously had quite exquisite taste," Tling'kit said with admiration as he hopped about. Bugsy watched his long tail swirl around behind him.

"He did," Francoise said, then thought a moment. "It seems to skip generations."

Zaldorp smirked and looked over from the copilot's chair. "I fear for your children."

"Trust me, so do I," Francoise replied. Zaldorp snickered.

Tling'kit cocked his fluffy yellow head to one side. "Surely your father cannot be so bad."

"Wait until you meet him," Osama cracked. Bugsy swished his tail. He really wanted to pounce on the long twitchy thing. Osama smacked him. The cat took offense.

"Are you all ready over there?" Kea's voice crackled over the comm.

Zaldorp looked around at the others. "Ready as we'll ever be."

"Oh not hyperspace again," Bugsy hissed as he heard the engines spin up. "Why couldn't we go by portal?"

"Because," Francoise said then stopped. "I'm not sure, but I bet Tai'koana could have given us a reason."

"To unite the people we come across," Jantu's voice explained from the comm system. Francoise motioned her flipper towards it. Bugsy fluffed a bit and sat in a chair in the back, still eying Tling'kit's tail.

Osama stood between Zaldorp and Francoise and thrust a hoof into the air. "Jihad!" Francoise rolled her eyes and the _Taiyou_ jumped.

**To Be Continued.**


	84. The Shortest Distance Between Two Points

_**Previously in Spaced Cadets!**_

_The band of heroes leaves Feuphta for Kinja_

_Tling'kit joins the Taiyou_

Episode Eighty-Four

"**The Shortest Distance Between Two Points"**

"Are we there yet?" Bugsy asked. It had been some time and he had switched his position 6 times already. He now lay on his back on the seat with his paws sticking up in the air.

Zaldorp looked back at the psycho cat. "We haven't even left Feuphtian space yet."

"Oh," Bugsy said. "Well it certainly takes a bit of time."

"Didn't you know that?" Francoise asked with a confused expression.

"No," Bugsy shook his head upside down. "I traveled from the Empty Planet to Feuphta by portal."

Francoise huffed. "Lucky."

"Hal Aiesha Kene'wiwe." The other four turned to look at Tling'kit from where he sat.

"What?" Francoise had no idea what that meant.

"The name of the empty planet," Tling'kit explained. He looked to Osama. "You asked before."

"You still remember that?" Osama was a bit surprised. He had quite forgotten with all that had happened since that meal.

Tling'kit blinked. "Of course."

"Speaking of which..." Zaldorp looked up at the main viewscreen and the others followed his gaze.

Bugsy hissed at the sight of the familiar sight and flipped onto his feet. "I hate this planet."

Tling'kit looked out at Hal Aiesha Kene'wiwe with a thoughtful expression. "It makes me sad."

"Yeah, well you weren't left there," Bugsy said with a dark look. The memory apparently offended him still.

"We didn't do that!" Zaldorp shot back defensively.

"I didn't say you did," Bugsy said with a glare.

"Shut up!" Francoise snapped at the bickerers. "The people who lived there may be all dead. Show some respect."

"The Ijirashii." Francoise looked back at Tling'kit again. "The people who lived there."

Francoise nodded as she understood. "Thank you."

Osama looked at the planet though. "Something isn't right."

**Over on the _Ao_...**

Jantu sat in the command chair and watched the penguins scuttle about very efficiently. He amused himself with this as Kea and Hailey scanned. Then Ao spoke. "Detecting a massive energy surge."

"Where?" Jantu looked at the console by his arm.

Ao cocked her holographic head and closed her eyes. "It's originating on the planet."

Kea looked up at the view on the screen before her of the planet and _Taiyou_. "I thought that planet was empty."

A flash on the screen occurred. Hailey gasped. Kea stood up quickly. "Apparently not," Jantu said as he moved up to stand by the equally shocked Ao.

The _Taiyou_ had vanished.

**To Be Continued.**


	85. The Madness of ET Binx

_**Previously on Spaced Cadets!**_

_Bugsy hissed at the sight of the familiar orb and flipped onto his feet. "I hate this planet."_

_Tling'kit looked out at Hal Aiesha Kene'wiwe with a thoughtful expression. "It makes me sad."_

_-_-_-_

_Osama looked at the planet though. "Something isn't right."_

_-_-_-_

_Then Ao spoke. "Detecting a massive energy surge."_

"_Where?" Jantu looked at the console by his arm._

_Ao cocked her holographic head and closed her eyes. "It's originating on the planet."_

_Kea looked up at the view on the screen before her of the planet and Taiyou. "I thought that planet was empty._

_A flash on the screen occurred. Hailey gasped. Kea stood up quickly. "Apparently not," Jantu said as he moved up to stand by the equally shocked Ao. _

_The Taiyou had vanished._

Episode Eighty-Five

**The Madness of ET Binx**

Gurgling. That's the first thing she heard as she came around, gurgling. She blinked her eyes open and looked over to see strange clear yellow tinted cylinders with bubbling liquid inside them making quiet sounds of gurgling.

Francoise blinked. Then struggled. She found she was bound to a strange table in what appeared to be a laboratory. She glanced above her at a strange violet light that spun and clicked and whirred above her. She didn't trust it. She didn't like any of this. And she was about to shout out her disapproval when she heard the voice.

"Yesa, Yesa!" A strange alien voice spoke in the darker sections of the expansive room. "Scan dem. Scan dem!" It sounded slightly deluded. "Could dey besa? Could dey besa ones? De Five, de Five, de Five by Five!"

"Who the hell are you and why am I strapped to a table?" Francoise called out to whoever it was that spoke.

There was a stunned silence. "Shesa wakes?" The voice said. "Shesa wakes! Shesa not be waking!" He sounded most displeased. "Not yet, not yet, not ready yet! Mesa scan not finish yet!"

"Scan?" Francoise heard. "What scan? Who are you and why am I being scanned?"

The alien walked closer to her and growled. "Yousa not be waking!"

Francoise stared in shock at the alien. He stood not much more than four feet tall and was grayish in color. His head was wide and his eyes were red. He had pointed horns and long floppy ears. Francoise thought he looked like he could have been the twisted love child of Jar Jar Binks and E.T. and she could swear there was something tumorous on his side and it seemed to be glowing.

"Yeah, well I am," Francoise said after a shaken moment. "Learn to deal. Who are you?"

"Mesa ET Binx!" Francoise was not surprised by his name. "Mesa great science mind!"

"Yousa have bad grammar," Francoise spat back at the alien. "Why am I being scanned?"

"De Five, de Five!" Binx starred to ramble excitedly. "De Five by Five! Mesa scan to finda Five by Five!"

Francoise found that ramble less than clarifying. "Five of what?"

"De Five!" Binx replied.

"Right," Francoise rolled her eyes. Clearly she wasn't going to get anywhere further with this creature. "Where are my friends?"

"Deysa be good, deysa be," Binx replied. "Deysa still be sleeping." Francoise glanced up over her shoulder and could see that there was apparently a ring of five tables. But clearly Binx was mistaken about the other four being still knocked out.

Zaldorp moaned from the table to Francoise's left and just beyond him she could see Tling'kit was noticeably moving and shifting. "This is most uncomfortable."

"Not yet, not yet, not ready yet!" Binx ranted to himself again as he quickly walked over towards Zaldorp. "Yousa be sleeping!"

Francoise watched Zaldorp jerk back and swear in shock. "What the hell are you?"

"It would be best for you to release me before I do it myself and then kill you!" Francoise snapped at the alien as she continued to struggle. She didn't like that Bugsy or Osama hadn't moved yet.

"Dere willsa be no killing!" ET Binx hissed back at Francoise. "Mesa scan be finish soon. Yousa must be quiet like death." Binx walked back over to his dark corner or the Laboratory.

Zaldorp stared after him. "I really didn't like the way that sentence ended."

Francoise opened her mouth to reply, but a jolt of energy surged through her and all that was became dark again.

**To Be Continued…**


	86. The Dream of Fire

_**Previously on Spaced Cadets!**_

"_Mesa ET Binx!" Francoise was not surprised by his name. "Mesa great science mind!" _

"_Yousa have bad grammar," Francoise spat back at the alien. "Why am I being scanned?"_

"_De Five, de Five!" Binx started to ramble excitedly. "De Five by Five! Mesa scan to finda Five by Five!"_

Episode Eighty-Six

**The Dream of Fire**

A thump. The landscape was bright and blinding. Across the vista only sand dunes could be seen. There was nothing of any life to be seen. Except one thing. A bird. A bright red and gold Bird.

A thud. It raised its wings up and began to sing a song. And as the sun got brighter it exploded and flames engulfed it, along with everything else.

A thud. Then there was darkness. And suddenly, a voice filled the darkness. "Yesa. Yesa. Deysa is de ones. De five. De five to besa Five."

He blinked. He could still hear the strange almost rhythmic thudding sound. But this room was dim and rather metallic. It contrasted entirely with the bright fires of his dream.

"It's about time you woke up." Osama turned to look up at Francoise. She was lounging on a bench beside him. "We were seriously considering if we should start to worry." the thudding made him blink.

"Were you dreaming?" Tling'kit asked. He held out a paw and helped ease Osama up from the floor.

Osama felt very confused. "I don't really know." Another thud made him turn to look over at Bugsy. He was apparently attempting to break down the door.

Francoise frowned. "You don't know if you were dreaming?"

Osama looked at Francoise. "Well last time I dreamed it I was awake."

"It was the same as the vision you had on Feuphta?" Zaldorp asked. He seemed awed by the possibility of it.

"You had a vision on Feuphta?" Francoise looked even more stunned. She glanced behind her as Bugsy slammed into the door again.

Osama shrugged. "It was like before," He told them. "With the Phoenix and the exploding and everything."

"Well that's still sounding vaguely apocalyptic," Zaldorp noted. He glanced at Francoise. He thought she had flinched while Osama was talking but couldn't understand why.

"Although there was a voice this time," Osama continued.

"What did it say?" Tling'kit asked.

Osama thought for a moment as he ran through the words. Bugsy slammed into the door again. "It said something about the Five?"

Francoise snorted. "That would be our captor."

Osama looked at her in confusion. "Captor?"

"The dreaded ET Binx." Francoise was clearly less than impressed.

Osama looked around the dim grey room. "Where are we?"

"Not sure," Zaldorp replied. "But it's a laboratory."

"A lab?" Osama frowned. He didn't like the thought of that. "Why?"

"Who cares?" Bugsy hissed as he lunged at the door again. It shuddered on impact. "This whole situation is most unacceptable!" He was clearly offended.

Zaldorp rolled his eyes at the psycho cat. "Just keep banging away there, Bugsy."

Tling'kit tilted his head and studied the door. "I think he's actually knocking the screws loose."

"In the door or in his head?" Francoise quipped sarcastically.

"Where are the Chainkans, hmm?" Bugsy hissed back at them as he moved to the other side of the room. "They were right behind us! Why have they not rescued us?"

"Maybe they were captured too," Tling'kit suggested.

"Not likely," Francoise said.

"Then where the hell are they?" Bugsy hissed. Suddenly it felt as if the whole earth moved. Bugsy looked up at the ceiling. "Never mind."

**To Be Continued…**


	87. the Bombardment

_**Previously on Spaced Cadets!**_

"_Yesa. Yesa. Deysa is de ones. De Five. De five to besa Five."_

_-_-_-_

"_Where are the Chainkans, hmm?" Bugsy hissed back at them as he moved to the other side of the room. "They were right behind us! Why have they not rescued us?"_

"_Maybe they were captured too," suggested Tling'kit,_

"_Not likely," Francoise said._

"_Then where the hell are they?" Bugsy hissed. Suddenly it felt as if the whole earth moved. Bugsy looked up at the ceiling. "Never mind."_

Episode Eighty-Seven

**The Bombardment**

The infrastructure groaned in agonized protest as another rumbling impact shook the building. Binx looked up and glared.

"Deysa should not be bombing mesa!" He cried out as he continued to gather things. "Deysa should know better."

"It does not matter," The Voice spoke from somewhere." You have what we need."

"Yes," Binx confirmed and closed the small contained in front of him.

"Then depart the planet and return to the Helix," the Vice commanded. Binx nodded and went through an adjacent door.

**Meanwhile, nearby…**

Bugsy cowered under one of the metallic cots. "I take offense!" He hissed as more debris fell from the ceiling.

"What is going on?" Osama asked as he cowered in another corner with Zaldorp.

A strange crackling and vibration went through the walls around them. "I'm guessing this lab has defenses," Francoise theorized.

"Maybe we're underground," Tling'kit suggested as more dirt fell from the ceiling as the room tremored again.

"Why don't they just transport us out?" Osama cried out. He turned to Francoise. "They can do that right?"

"Not if we're in a shielded area," Zaldorp replied. "They're probably trying to weaken the shield by firing upon it."

Osama flinched as a loud crashing creak resounded from somewhere above them. "That doesn't make me feel better."

"Right, the door," Francoise decided. They all looked towards the battered door Bugsy had loosened up. "On three."

"Three!" Bugsy cried out and charged. "Yaaah!" He flung himself at the door. A great shuddering of the room occurred simultaneously and the door fell flat out into the hall on the other side.

"I told you he had the screws loose," Tling'kit said as he grabbed Osama and Zaldorp and led them out of the room.

"Let's just find an exit as quickly as possible," Francoise replied as she and Bugsy looked both ways in the hallway. "Before the whole place comes collapsing down on top of us."

"This way!" Osama cried out and turned to the left and started running.

"How do you know?" Zaldorp called out after him.

"Don't ask, just move!" Bugsy cried out and pushed the Zorpian to follow. A sudden groaning explosion occurred and the lights went black. A large cloud of dust swarmed up around them as a rush of loud noise surrounded them.

Bugsy coughed and held onto Zaldorp blinking as some dim lights returned. Francoise gasped behind them. The hallway Osama had run down was filled with large boulders and debris from the collapse of whatever had been above them.

Bugsy and Zaldorp blinked in horror. "Or maybe," Bugsy said quietly, "Not."

**To Be Continued…**


	88. The Angel of Dawn

__

_**Previously on Spaced Cadets!**_

"_Why don't they just transport us out?" Osama cried out. He turned to Francoise. "They can do that right?"_

"_Not if we're in a shielded area," Zaldorp replied. "They're probably trying to weaken the shield by firing upon it."_

_-_-_-_

"_This way!" Osama cried out and turned to the left and started running._

"_How do you know?" Zaldorp called out after him._

"_Don't ask, just move!" Bugsy cried out and pushed the Zorpian to follow. A sudden groaning explosion occurred and the lights went black. A large cloud of dust swarmed up around them as a rush of loud noise surrounded them._

_Bugsy coughed and held onto Zaldorp blinking as some dim lights returned. Francoise gasped behind them. The hallway Osama had run down was filled with large boulders and debris from the collapse of whatever had been above them._

_Bugsy and Zaldorp blinked in horror. "Or maybe," Bugsy said quietly, "Not."_

Episode Eighty-Eight

**The Angel of Dawn**

"Osama!" Bugsy cried out shrilly and in a bit of a panic. "Osama bin Goaten!" He attacked the large mound of rubble before him and began viciously digging as best he could.

Zaldorp coughed. "We're trapped, aren't we?"

Francoise looked around the hallway on both sides. "From the looks of it, yes."

"What do we do?" Tling'kit asked as he watched the offended Bugsy yowl and curse the rock and mortar. A rumbling from above reminded them of the still present danger.

"I think all we can do is wait for the Chainkans to beam us out," Zaldorp sighed.

"How long will that take?" Bugsy snapped. This whole situation offended him. Being held captive was bad enough, but now to be trapped in a collapsing something that was under bombardment? Not fun!

"Not long at all." The Four whirled around to find they were now on the command bridge of Ao. Kea smiled down at them with her arms crossed.

"What happened to you?" Francoise asked as she walked across the bridge towards them.

"Funny," Jantu replied. "We were about to ask the same question."

"Osama!" Bugsy shrieked gleefully as he launched onto the goat, knocking him over. "We thought you might be crushed!"

"I thought I might be too," Osama said from underneath the psycho cat. "I really need to stop having Near Death experiences."

"That and total death ones too," Zaldorp added as he helped the two up from the floor.

Alarms blared. "Red Alert." Ao stood at attention in front of Jantu.

"We're already at Red Alert," Kea reminded as she sat back down at the pilot's control.

"Well it's getting bigger," Ao amended. Francoise looked at Tling'kit in concern and they moved over by Hailey Penguin.

"How so?" Jantu asked. He stood up from the command chair.

"The Planet." They all looked on the main view screen at the visual of the planet below them.

"What about the planet?" Zaldorp asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. What more could happen to that poor planet?

Osama looked at the image. "It's going to explode."

Francoise turned to her companion in shock. "How do you know that?'

"Doesn't matter," Jantu said quickly. "He's right. Takes us out of here."

"What about my ship?" Francoise asked as Kea and Ao moved away from the Empty Planet.

"What about your ship?" Kea asked back as she worked her controls.

"Well, where is it?" Francoise asked. "I want it back!"

Ao closed her eyes and tilted her head. "It's not there."

Francoise looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Here it comes," Osama said. He was still looking at the planet with Bugsy attached to his side.

It began with a few flashes of red dotting randomly along the surface. Then Hal Aiesha Kene'wiwe just blew apart in large fragments and debris and flame. The fragments arched out like large wings of molten red and drifted quietly at a speed through the cold empty space.

"Holy mothers!" Tling'kit cried out as the crew of Ao stared at the view screen.

Bugsy looked at the remains of the Empty Planet and shuddered. "That really needs to stop happening."

**To Be Continued…**


	89. The Tally of Horror

_**Previously on Spaced Cadets!**_  
"_Osama!" Bugsy shrieked gleefully as he launched onto the goat, knocking him over. "We thought you might be crushed!"_

"_I thought I might be too," Osama said from underneath the psycho cat. "I really need to stop having Near Death experiences."_

"_That and total death ones too," Zaldorp added as he helped the two up from the floor._

_-_-_-_

"_What about my ship?" Francoise asked as Kea and Ao moved away from the Empty Planet._

"_What about your ship?" Kea asked back as she worked her controls._

"_Well, where is it?" Francoise asked. "I want it back!"_

_Ao closed her eyes and tilted her head. "It's not there."_

_Francoise looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"_

_-_-_-_

_It began with a few flashes of red dotting randomly along the surface. Then Hal Aiesha Kene'wiwe just blew apart in large fragments and debris and flame. The fragments arched out like large wings of molten red and drifted quietly at a speed through the cold empty space._

"_Holy mothers!" Tling'kit cried out as the crew of Ao stared at the view screen._

_Bugsy looked at the remains of the Empty Planet and shuddered. "That really needs to stop happening."_

Episode Eighty-Nine

**The Tally of Horror**

Bugsy purred thoughtfully as he drank his cream. "How many times have you died?" He turned to Osama and asked. They sat in the rear living area with Raahalil and Zev. They both seemed taken by surprise by such a question.

"Twice," Osama replied and drank his prune juice. He paused to think about it. "Yeah, twice."

"Hmm," Bugsy nodded. "I think I'm still on one."

Osama thought back. "Did you die when you plummeted?"

"That's a good question," Bugsy agreed and sat to wonder.

"Are you competing?" Raahalil asked in bemused shock. Zev arched an eyebrow.

"No," Osama replied. "Just keeping tally of what horrors have befallen us on this journey."

"Multiples deaths?" Zev repeated. He had been through a lot himself, but he hadn't died yet.

Osama winced a bit. "It's been rough."

Bugsy held up his paw and began ticking things off. "Blown up by the Ancient Ones," He began, '"Resurrected and sent into space by the Dragon, Put into stasis, Woke up from stasis to be surrounded by Astronema, Chased by monsters, Shot to the other side of the universe…"

"Galaxy," Osama corrected.

"Whatever," Bugsy waved him off. "Taken by Borg…"

"Borg?" Raahalil interrupted in shock. "You were taken by the Borg? How did you escape?"

"Bugsy made friends with a sleeper agent," Osama explained. Raahalil looked impressed. Zev looked confused. What was a Borg?

"Hijacked by the Ancient Ones," Bugsy continued.

"Killed by the Borg," Osama raised his hoof.

"Captured by the Battalion because of said Borg," Bugsy went on.

"Brought back by Chainkans and sent to the Killer Penguins who sent us to the Feuphtians," Osama listed off and sighed.

"Attacked by, someone, and left on the Empty Planet alone." Bugsy fluffed up a bit at the memory.

"I was left on a dying ship," Osama reminded his furry friend.

"You were found by the Feuphtians," Bugsy pointed out.

"You were found by Chainkans," Osama countered.

Bugsy waved him off again. "Sent to attack a secret base to rescue our friends and companions."

"My father blows up," Osama said a bit bitterly. Zev patted his shoulder.

Bugsy nodded. "Sent to unite the universe…"

"Galaxy."

"And get kidnapped by a deranged alien scientist," Bugsy finished.

"At least You didn't blow up the planet this time," Osama told the psycho cat with a thoughtful grin.

Bugsy fluffed up in minor offense. "I only did that once!"

**Meanwhile, on the bridge**

Francoise sat in a chair behind Jantu. She sighed to herself as they got closer to her home space. "My Father is going to be an ass."

Tling'kit glanced over at her as he watched the remainder of Pendleton's Shoal work around the ship. "Why?'

Francoise looked a bit startled at the question. "Oh, that was just a statement of fact," She explained. "He's going to be an ass, I was letting you know."

"How lovely," Kea said dryly from the front. "I look forward to meeting him."

"Border Zone approaching, slowing to impulse speed," Ao reported to the rest of the crew. She tilted her head and her eyes flashed. "Killer Penguin vessels detected," She said. She turned to look at Jantu. "Heavily armed."

The image of the large fearsome red Warbirds came into view. A whole fleet of them waited on the other side of the border.

"Nothing good can come from that," Zaldorp said dryly. "Ow."

Francoise glared at the Zorpian, but inside part of her couldn't help but agree.

**To Be Continued…**


	90. The Warbird Usandra

_**Previously on Spaced Cadets!**_

"_Border Zone approaching, slowing to impulse speed," Ao reported to the rest of the crew. She tilted her head and her eyes flashed. "Killer Penguin vessels detected," She said. She turned to look at Jantu. "Heavily armed." _

_The image of the large fearsome red Warbirds came into view. A whole fleet of them waited on the other side of the border._

Episode Ninety

**The Warbird Usandra**

Francoise, Tling'kit and Zaldorp stood between Kea and Hailey at the front of the bridge. They all looked up at the image of the Killer Penguin fleet that lay beyond the Feuphtian border.

"Incoming transmission from the Lead Warbird," Ao told the gathered crew.

Jantu walked over and put his hand on Kea's shoulder. "Put it through."

"Unidentified alien vessel," a male voice spoke, "This is the Warbird Usandra. You are entering Killer Penguin space. Identify yourselves immediately."

Jantu nodded to Ao. She closed her eyes. "Warbird Usandra," Jantu began, "This is Jantu Ruaka of the Firaxian vessel Ao. We come in peace."

"Firaxian?" The voice scoffed in return. "I find this hard to believe."

"Well I am," Ao retorted. She seemed a bit miffed. "So start believing."

Francoise narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps if you went to visual you would be able to see for yourself, Commander Lafitte."

The image of a uniformed penguin filled the view screen. "Princess Francoise?" Commander Lafitte looked surprised. "You are alive?"

"Yes, so it would seem," Francoise replied. Zaldorp and Tling'kit looked at her. Her tone was a bit odd. "Would you please be so kind to send word on to the Emperor that we will be arriving home shortly?"

"You are crossing into the Empire from Feuphtian space," Lafitte told her. He seemed oddly difficult. "You must submit to inspection to make sure you carry not threats to our kind."

"Let me be blunt," Francoise began. She glared a bit at the Commander. "We carry many threats." The rest of the crew looked at her in shock. "This ship is Firaxian and could destroy this entire fleet on her own." Ao smiled and waved at the screen. "She is crewed by two Chainkans, who most likely could also destroy this entire fleet on their own." Kea shrugged and Jantu rolled his eyes. "And yes, we travel with a Feuphtian and a Zorpian. Big scary creatures." Tling'kit waved and Zaldorp looked uncertain. "But we also travel with three Earthlings who have been through hell and are mightily pissed off. They could probably kick your ass to the Borg and back. They already kicked the Borg's ass." Francoise smiled at the memory. "Oh, and before I forget, we have the Peregrine Shoal on board. And the Kinjani Empress. Anything else? Or would you like to probe someone?" She smirked cheekily at Lafitte.

Lafitte looked stunned. "The Empress?"

"Of the Kinjani," Francoise said with mock enthusiasm. "We would have brought Zoug, but he kind of had an accident." Zaldorp looked a bit uneasy. Jantu looked down at Francoise like she had completely lost her mind.

Lafitte looked annoyed. "You are the reason we are at war?" He glowered. "Why am I not surprised?"

Zaldorp tilted her head. His antennae twitched. "Nice chap."

"I'm afraid we must detain the Zorpian and the Feuphtian," Lafitte said in a sickly sweet tone. "The rest of you can continue on to the Homeworld."

"Unacceptable," Francoise countered firmly. "They come with us."

"This would be the law of the Emperor, Francoise," Lafitte said slightly pompously.

"Does the Law of the Emperor trump the Law of the Dragon?" Francoise challenged. Lafitte looked uneasy. "They would be most unhappy if any harm should befall our friends. Who incidentally are acting as Ambassadors under a presumption of peaceful reception."

"Do you want the Feuphtians declaring war on you too?" Tling'kit added. Francoise looked at him approvingly.

Francoise gave a stern look to the Commander. "Let us pass, Lafitte."

"Of course, Francoise," Lafitte conceded, though he sounded reluctant. "We will alert the Emperor of your impending arrival."

"Thank you," Francoise said with a nod.

"It was a pleasure to see you," Lafitte added.

"I'm sure," Francoise acknowledged. The transmission ended. "Dumb ass."

"That was different," Kea observed. Jantu sighed. Hailey merely rolled her eyes.

"Bugsy would be offended," Zaldorp mused.

Tling'kit studied Francoise's expression. "Not fond of him?"

Francoise rolled her eyes and sighed. "Brothers are so obnoxious."

Zaldorp jumped and turned to look at Francoise as she waddled towards the living area. "Brothers?"

**To Be Continued…**


	91. The Things That Will Be Changing

_**Previously on Spaced Cadets!**_

"_Unidentified alien vessel," a male voice spoke, "This is the Warbird Usandra. You are entering Killer Penguin space. Identify yourselves immediately."_

_-_-_-_

_Francoise gave a stern look to the Commander. "Let us pass, Lafitte."_

"_Of course, Francoise," Lafitte conceded, though he sounded reluctant. "We will alert the Emperor of your impending arrival."_

Episode Ninety-One

**The Things That Will Be Changing**

Zaldorp shifted his weight nervously. "Would it be all right if some of us maybe stayed behind this time?" He asked hopefully. Now that Ao had landed on Dewhickeymafloppet, he found that he didn't really want to go outside.

Jantu looked down at him apologetically. "If we're gonna convince anyone to have a conference of the galactic powers, we need to have representatives there to help convince them."

"Fine," Zaldorp sighed and slumped against the wall.

"Do we need to go?" Osama asked a bit hesitantly.

Francoise considered for a moment. "No, I think the three of you can stay if you'd like," She replied, looking at Osama, Bugsy and Zev.

"Beyond belief," Bugsy said. "I wasn't fond of that penguin last time we were here," He shuddered and bristled at the memory. "No offense."

Francoise gave him a look. "You really think I'd be offended?"

"I should probably stay with them," Kea added. "I'm not very diplomatic and they might blow up the ship." She smirked down at Bugsy.

Bugsy appeared miffed. "I take offense to that."

Zev rolled his eyes. "She was joking."

Jantu clapped his hands and pointed to the door. "Right then, shall we?"

"After you, your highnesses," Tling'kit said. He bowed to Raahalil and Francoise.

Kea watched as her boyfriend walked after the aliens. "This isn't going to go well, is it?"

Osama didn't even look up at her. "You have no idea."

**Outside the ship…**

The crowds cheered and made merry. "Well they seem glad to see you again," Zaldorp observed as people threw flowers and confetti and fish onto the road before them.

Francoise looked at the Zorpian. "They're ruled by my father."

Zaldorp frowned slightly in thought. "That explains more than it probably should."

Tling'kit looked ahead of them. "Is that him?"

"That would be him," Francoise sighed as she saw the Emperor Penguin atop a regal podium.

"He doesn't look happy," Hailey observed.

"Does he ever?" Francoise countered as they got closer.

The crew of Ao stopped just short of the Emperor's royal standing podium. "What happened to your ship?" He asked.

"Nice to see you again too Father," Francoise said in a mock tone. "We need to talk."

"We are at war," The Emperor went on. "We need all the ships we can get and where is yours?"

"It's gone," Francoise said shortly. "We need to talk."

"Gone? How could it be gone?" The Emperor Penguin was shocked. "The _Akaaka_ _Taiyou_ was one of the fastest and well armed ships ever built by the Killer Penguins, how could you loose…"

"You know what, I've changed my mind," Francoise interrupted. Penguins in the crowd nearby gasped. Francoise pointed at her father. "You need to shut up and listen." She indicated to her companions. "We will talk. Follow me." She walked past her father and up the stairs towards the royal palace. The Emperor stood stunned in place as Zaldorp and Tling'kit followed her past him.

"Now!" The Emperor jumped and turned to follow. Jantu and Raahalil smiled to each other. Things would be changing on Dewhickeymafloppet.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
